Between Love and Survival
by Am-I-A-Writer
Summary: Rosalie Hale has survived without love for nearly a century. Of course she had her adopted family, but that's not the kind of love she was yearning for. The kind of love you find in a mate. That is until Amber Blacole quite literally crashed into her life. Can this Air Force Survival Expert teach Rosalie that life is more than just mere survival and that love is worth the risk?
1. Love Came Crashing In

Authors notes:

I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters; no copyright intended. Twilight and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, my characters belong to me.

The Cullen's are vampires, but with some differences than what were in the books. The differences will be explained as the story progresses. Bella Swan is in this story. Bella and Edward did meet in Forks and got married, but they never had Renesmee. Charlie knows about the whole vampire thing because he married Sue and therefore was let in on not only the wolf secret but the vampire one as well. Bella and Edward are traveling and will join up with the family later on in the story. Don't worry though; it will be sooner rather than later. The Wolves and the Cullen's don't hate each other and are extended family. James, Victoria, and Laurent did go after Bella. Laurent didn't go to the Denali Coven; therefore Irina did not get tricked into believing that he was her mate. The Volturi didn't go after Bella, because mates are allowed to know the "Big Secret" even if they choose to never become a vampire. That means that Irina did not die, because there was no battle.

There is going to be a lot of military related things in this story. Some fact and a lot fiction. I wrote things in a certain way, fact or fiction, to be able to fit the story.

For instance; the military does issue ID Cards to get in and use the Military Instillations. To not only the military member, but to all of their dependants (their families). The Cullen family will all be given ID Cards even though Carlisle is a civilian.

Rosalie's POV:

Trees...Trees, and more trees. Trees are all that I see as I run through Mount Baker faster than any human could see. As I use my vampire speed to race home, I'm reminded that this isn't home...at least not yet. As a vampire family we move every few years. This time we moved just outside of Spokane, Washington. My father figure and sire Dr. Carlisle Cullen has taken a new hospital job, but this isn't just any job. He now is working for the Unites States Air Force. That's the reason for me racing home after a nice long hunt.

You see my family and I are vampires, but not the same ones from old folk lore. We don't burn from sun light or sparkle like diamonds the way they've portrayed us in recent literature. The sunlight has no effect on us at all. My family's diet mostly contains human blood, but only old or diseased blood that would just go to waste anyway. Most vampires choose this method. The only exception are those few vampires that hunt or torture humans for fun. My family and I do mix animal blood into our diets so that we are able to blend into the human population better. Most covens are nomadic or stay out of the public's eye so they don't generally consume animal blood. You see human blood turns a vampire's eyes red but adding some animal blood will turn them golden or amber colored. It's easier to blend in with humans with golden eyes than with red eyes.

I didn't realize that I had made it home, because I was so consumed with my thoughts until I smelt muffins that my "mother" Esme had made. That's another misconception; we can eat and taste human food. It just doesn't have any nutritional value, so why bother.

As I step into the kitchen I see my two "brothers" Jasper and Emmett. They are by far the most excited about today's excursion to the Air Force Base.

When they realize that I have returned from my hunt, they all say good morning to me.

"Good morning. I see that you have been busy baking in my absence. Who are they for?" I say as I take a seat at the counter.

Emmett excitedly explains that they are for the SERE School, and starts going on and on about how he can't wait to finally be seeing the school house.

"What exactly is this SERE School?" I asked still confused over this whole concept.

Jasper steps in and explains that SERE stands for Survival Evasion Resistance and Escape. In the Air Force, Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape (SERE) specialists serve as subject matter experts who train all aircrew personnel (and others at risk) on how to handle themselves if they're ever caught up in hostile territory. They also work as personal recovery experts. They truly are a special breed of people."

"They sound like badasses" exclaimed Emmett which resulted in a look from Esme for the use of language.

"Your father should be here any minute so make sure that everyone has their ID Cards so we can leave as soon as he gets here."

"Yes Mom" we all reply.

*TIME SKIP*

Rosalie's POV

Esme, Alice, and I are being shown around the school by one of the sere specialist. He's trying to be as respectful as possible, which is hard to accomplish when being surrounded by the enhanced beauty of 3 vampires. When all of a sudden I smell a fragrance that has me quite literally stopping in my tracks. The next thing I know is that I'm in the arms of someone almost in a dancing dip position and I'm looking up into what I can only describe as wolf eyes and an almost wolfish half smile to go with it.

Alice POV

After I see Rosalie freeze up I smell this truly unique smell. The next thing I realize is that it's accompanied by the sound of boots running. Before I can have another thought I see a figure run into Rosalie, but that wasn't what had me in a state of wonder. It was the fact that this person ran into Rosalie and knocked her over. Though I can't actually say that Rosalie looks distressed in the embrace that they are in.

I realize that the figure is a woman in an Air Force uniform. They both seem to be lost and frozen in place. That is until a coughing sound is heard, which seems to make this unknown girl come out of her gaze as she straightens up and puts Rosalie back on her feet. But not before muttering softly "Talk about fallin' for a girl" while staring into Rosalie's amber eyes, though only a vampire would barely be able to hear it. She's tall, about 6"1 or so (most likely around 5"11 without the boots) and with a body and physic that I can only describe as a living Viking. Big broad shoulders that anyone can see are full of muscles, with arms to match, that taper down like a V at the waist. Though you can tell she is muscular she doesn't look overly muscular like those body builders that you see. The unknown name of this strange girl isn't unknown for long as she immediately apologizes with a "My apologies Ma'am" and introduces herself as Amber Becole with a Texas twang that I would be able to spot anywhere thanks to my mate Jasper. You see Jasper is a Texan born and raised and I know that no matter what comes out of meeting this Amber that my Jazz will most likely gain a new friend. Though from the look that's on Rosalie's face I would wager that I'm about to have a new sister down the road. I don't know how I didn't see this one coming.

After my inner musings I hear our tour guide which Amber calls Mike say "Leave it to you Becole to always make an unforgettable impression".

Amber chuckles and smiles then she turns to Rosalie and asks if she's sure she's alright. In Rosalie's state of what I can only call shock she doesn't answer. We can all tell that Amber is getting uncomfortable and nervous that she has offended or worse hurt Rosalie. Before anything can be said we all hear a shout of "Becole" down the hall. Amber curses under her breath. She turns back to us and apologizes again and asks if we're sure that everyone is ok. Thankfully Rosalie has regained enough senses to at least nod. Which makes Amber smile and say "Are you sure, because we can exchange insurance information if you're not" before anything else can be said we hear another shout of "Becole, come on, we gotta go". Amber sighs and apologies one more time, which I know now for certain that she is a Texan (because only a Texan would be that polite), does this funny hand movement with Mike and then she takes off running towards the yelling people down the hall.

I realize that Rosalie had kept her eyes where Amber was standing only moment ago and didn't move until after Amber was half way down the hall to stare after her.

I may not have seen this coming but I do know that things are about to get a whole lot more interesting for our family.

Rosalie didn't see Amber again the rest of the time that they were there touring the schoolhouse.

When everyone left after the tour Emmett and Jasper kept talking about the combatives class that they got to whiteness. That's where Amber was running off to in such a hurry. Apparently she was helping with some of the more advanced fighting techniques. Though Rosalie wanted to know more about this girl that had her head spinning, she didn't have a lot to go on. Carlisle would be the only one that could possibly have any more information.

That's why when he finally got home later that night he was cornered almost back into the front door that he just closed.

Sadly Carlisle didn't have much information to go on besides she was a Sere Specialist and seemed to be an enigma. Carlisle wished that he was able to give his daughter more insight, but it seemed that this was one mystery that everyone would have to help solve. He didn't have any specific information about this Amber, but he did talk in great length about the things that he noticed regarding the members of the SERE Squadron. It seemed like everything was in uncharted territory. One thing was certain though; Rosalie had found her mate, and so talking to her seemed to be the next logical step. Unfortunately for Rosalie that may be easier said than done.


	2. Trying To Make An Impression Part 1

Chapter 2 - Trying To Make An Impression Part 1

Frustration seemed to be a reoccurring theme for Rosalie. Frustrated that she wasn't any closer to finding more out about her mate. Even more frustration over the fact that whenever she saw her mate she seemed to freeze up, which doesn't sound as bad of a problem as it actually is. With every interaction that she's had with her mate, which is 6 and counting. Her freezing up has lead to her mate avoiding her, because she either can't say anything or when she finally can speak Rosalie is clipped and sharp with her words. That has resulting in her mate thinking that she hates her, and that just shatters Rosalie. Which has led to where she is now, holed up in her room going over every interaction she's had with Amber so far.

The first try was only 2 days later after a lot of practice and pep talks. With a plan in place Rosalie strutted into the front doors of the Sere Squadron's lobby with a bag in hand. Pretending to be a bit lost and looking around for any sign of her mate. After wandering around for about 10 minutes she did find someone, sadly it wasn't who she wanted so desperately to see. It was Carlisle and he was very confused when his eldest daughter dejectedly shoved what he was sure was an empty bag into his hands. They had a quick conversation at vampire speed where Carlisle discovered that the bag was indeed empty and was only apart of a ruse that Rosalie had come up with to visit her father in order to hopefully run into her mate again. Rosalie's hardened facade crack quite a bit when Carlisle explained that Amber wasn't anywhere near the school at the moment. Amber and some of the other sere specialists had taken some of the sere candidates out early this morning to some of the training grounds. Apparently sere candidates were people who were training to try and become sere specialists. According to Carlisle it's not uncommon for a sere candidate class to reach a 70 percent or higher drop out rate.

When Carlisle realized how crushed his daughter seemed to be after learning about this information he promised that he would let her know as soon as he sees her mate and try and stall her so she would be able to conveniently be there and hopefully make some head way with trying to get closer to her.

Understanding that this was the best offer she was going to be able to get, Rosalie hugged her father and with a soft thank you and a kiss on his cheek, she left.

Rosalie decided to try and drive around and see if she could pick up her mate's scent. Knowing full well that she wouldn't be there, but hoping to gain some insight into Amber's life. Rosalie found a lot of scent trails to places like The Commissary (a military grocery store), The BX (a military version of wal-mart), the golf course, and the bowling alley. Sadly this didn't tell Rosalie a lot of information. About 2 hours later Rosalie received a text message, but didn't want to get her hopes up. She did almost hit a tree when she saw that it was a text from her father stating that she needs to come to the sere clinic. It serves her right for using her phone while driving.

-Meanwhile back at Carlisle's Office-

Carlisle heard the radio call from his office about several injured people headed to the sere clinic. He didn't think anything of it. That is until he recognized the voice of Amber Becole. He was an anxious mess waiting the appropriate amount of time to be able to show up. Sometimes being a vampire can so tedious. When he finally arrived at the front of the clinic after hearing the commotion, he was briefed about the situation. Apparently while some sere candidates where being shown how to repel off the side of a cliff, they didn't follow all of the directions. Thankfully their ropes saved them from plummeting to the ground; sadly the 2 sere candidates have a nasty case of cliff rash. In the corner of the room he saw Amber harshly yelling with another sere specialist about "the stupidity that occurred" according to Amber's description. Thanks to his enhanced senses he could see that Amber had a nasty gash on her neck and some significant cuts and scrapes on her arms.

Carlisle knew that his first order of business needed to be to text Rosalie. He did not want to be on the receiving end of her anger if she found out he delayed in contacting her.

Thankfully he was able to assess and take care of the injuries of the 2 sere candidates fairly quickly. While he was doctoring his patience's he was able to gather what had happened thanks to his eavesdropping. The 2 sere candidates had not followed the directions when trying to repel down the cliff and they collided. This resulted in them almost becoming disengaged from their ropes. Thankfully Becole was the instructor on the cliff wall as a safety precaution. Sadly that resulted in Becole doing everything she could to keep the 2 candidates safe and still on their ropes. Ending with Amber being pretty torn up by the cliff's wall.  
Rosalie would not be happy with this outcome at all. Which was proven when she burst through the open door with her eyes wide and sweeping the room for any threats. Regrettably I was in the middle of cleaning and bandaging Amber's wounds. I quickly explained at vampire speed that her mate was fine and what had happened. Sadly that did little to calm my daughter, especially after she smelt her mate's blood. For the benefit of Amber I quickly re-laid what had happened, while keeping patient confidentiality of course. Amber embarrassedly looked at the wall when I explained that thanks to her the 2 candidates would be just fine, as I was bandaging her last wound. Amber hops off the table and shakes my hand while saying "thanks Doc, I appreciate the help with making my Mummy dreams come true." As she holds up her arms wrapped up in gauze. After chuckling I turned to Rosalie and ask her if she has met Amber yet. Knowing full well that they had. Amber turns to the both of us and smiles stating "Yes, I have had the pleasure. It's nice to see you again, Rosalie." Rosalie awkwardly didn't say anything, but after a few seconds finally nods her head. Thankfully Amber doesn't seem too offended, that is until Rosalie actually opens her mouth. Unfortunately Amber had no way of knowing that Rosalie's mating instincts at seeing her mate bleeding and injured were at play, because it would have soften the blow of what Rosalie has to say or more accurately shriek at her. My daughter all but demands to know why Amber thinks falling off a cliff is funny. At Amber's confusion and utterance of "no one fell off of a cliff", Rosalie was already talking over her and making accusations of Amber's irresponsibility, carelessness, and just plain stupidity that got her wounded. Within seconds Amber's chest puffed out and her eyes hardened. With a calm but firm authoritative voice said "I honestly don't care what you think of my intelligence, Ma'am, but don't you ever say to my face that I was being irresponsible. The safety of every student and every sere candidate is in my hands, and that is one responsibility that I will NEVER shirk. And as for my wounds….I've had worse as my scars will attest to. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on my class." Amber goes to step around us and out into the hall, but not before thanking me one more time for taking care of her students and herself. Then promptly leaves my office with two stunned vampires in her wake.

After the family was filled in on what had happened and were informed that Amber will indeed be alright, Emmett and Jasper took it upon themselves to try and smooth over any hostility that Rosalie's mate may still hold towards their sister.

Thankfully the boys had "conveniently" run into Amber the next day at the commissary. They said that they tried to explain to her that Rosalie doesn't deal with worry well and sometimes that worry and concern can express it's self in a negative way. The boys also urged Amber not to take it personally and that she should feel special, because Rosalie doesn't usually care about anyone outside of the family. The news gave Rosalie some hope that she didn't completely ruin her chances with her mate before they even really had a beginning.

-Line Break-

Rosalie decided to be more careful when she planned their next encounter.

From the intelligence and snooping that the whole family took part in, they were able to gather enough insight for Rosalie to form a plan.

Apparently, her mate was a bottomless pit and a sucker for food. It reminded the family of the wolves back in Forks. Which led to the women of the Cullen family holed up in the kitchen all of Sunday trying to come up with the perfect dish. They have narrowed the possibilities to a baked good, because according to Alice's observations Rosalie's mate had a big sweet tooth. The old saying of sweets for the sweet had all the women giggling.

It was Jasper that finally came to the rescue with the idea of a pecan pie. According to him it's the perfect thing for a Texan.

By Tuesday afternoon the Cullen women had baked 8 pecan pies and were headed to the sere school to deliver them to the kitchen. Thanks to Alice's timing using her visions and Carlisle's insider information they knew that Amber and a few of the other sere specialists were headed to the kitchen at that very moment. Esme decided to get the last 2 pies out of the car while Alice and Rosalie greeted Amber and her colleagues.

The vampires didn't need enhanced hearing to notice when the pack of sere specialist were getting close to the kitchen. From the group's laughter and loud talking they knew that Scott, Kevin, Jake, Tom, Mike, Kyle, and Amber were the one's approaching the kitchen. When they finally entered the room the whole group seemed to stop for what seemed like minutes, but it was closer to about 6 seconds. Rosalie and Alice couldn't blame the humans; after all stumbling onto to vampires without notice ahead of time can be very disarming.

One thing that the Cullen have noticed about this unit is that unlike other humans all of the sere specialist seem to snap out of the glamour stupor caused by the vampires unique beauty a lot faster than they have seen any other humans.

Jasper and Carlisle have theorized that it has to be related to their special training. As Jasper has stated before, 'Sere specialists are a very special breed'. Which seems to keep being proven to the Cullen's.

Once the group had entered the kitchen Alice and Rosalie greeted everyone, though Rosalie's eyes were practically glued to Amber as she walked around the kitchen and grabbed some food out of the pantry. Once everyone was in the room Alice took the lead and explained that they had baked them several pies, which seemed to excite everyone. Rosalie's heart warmed when she noticed her mate was also excited. Tom was the closest to the cupboard so he grabbed some plates and silverware while Scott got out a cutting knife. Kyle turned to Alice and asked her "what kind of pie?" and with her normal exuberance replied "pecan pie". Everyone responded with enthusiasm, well everyone but Rosalie's mate. Rosalie was making sure to memorize every movement and what she had hoped would be joy that passed over her love's face. Unfortunately her mate didn't react at all upon hearing the words pecan pie. While the rest of the guys dived in with vigor over the pies all saying different complements and assurances that the pie was delicious and lots of thank-yous thrown in, Amber continued to pull snacks out of the pantry and onto the counter next to Rosalie. After some calming breaths that had more to do with the fact that she was inhaling her mates scent more than anything. Rosalie finally softly asked Amber if she could get her a piece of pie. That's when Amber politely declined and said "no thank you ma'am, though I do appreciate the offer as well as the time and effort that it took to make them." Rosalie must have looked confused, because Amber decided to elaborate. "I'm not a fan of pecans. I'm actually kinda picky about nuts. I don't really like the taste." Almost as an after thought she smiled and said "well, except walnuts".

Sadly Amber mistook the look on Rosalie's face from Rosalie's own self loathing towards herself for not only not knowing enough about her mate and the fact that she made something for her mate that she doesn't like, for a loathing of distain for the fact that Amber refused to eat the pie. So Amber excused her self as fast as she could and told her friends that she would be back later as she walked out of the room. With Rosalie looking helplessly down at the pecan pie in front of her.

Rosalie didn't know how long she stared at the pie for but it must have only been a few minutes, because she was soon wrapped up in a one arm hug from her mother. Having heard everything and getting the rest of the interaction from Alice via a quick text message, she tried to comfort her daughter the best that she could. Esme was also disappointed that she had missed another opportunity to meet Amber.

After berating herself for the next week for her lack of language skills and the insufficient knowledge about her mate's preferences that resulted in her mate's unhappiness Rosalie decided to try and do something special for her mate.

-Line Break-

The next encounter was Emmett's idea. Apparently Jasper, but especially Emmett has been getting pretty close to Amber. Hence why Emmett knew that Amber would be at the ballpark today hoping to join in on a spontaneous baseball game. After talking with Esme, she decided to bring orange slices to her mate for an impromptu snack. Not before confirming that her mate liked oranges though. Thanks to Esme they had both cut up enough oranges to feed both teams and then some.

Later on that afternoon Rosalie and Emmett headed for the park where Rosalie hoped beyond hope that she would finally be able to make some head way with her mate. What Rosalie didn't plan on was being absolutely stunned at seeing her mate. Amber was on the side of home plate stretching and swinging her bat around getting ready to go up to bat. Rosalie was not expecting her mate to be in shorts and a t-shirt. She should have known, but even knowing could never prepare her for seeing more skin of her mate than she has been able to see thanks to the military uniform that she always sees her in. Not only was it the muscle that you could clearly see, but also the raw power that her mate exuberated that had Rosalie going weak in the knees. Rosalie heard the crack of the bat connecting as she witnessed the baseball soar over the fence wall. She was too wrapped up in her hormones to realize that she wasn't clapping or shouting in victory, but thankfully Emmett had them both covered with how loud and vigorously he was yelling.

Rounding 3rd base and headed towards home is when Amber finally heard and saw Emmett jumping up and down. She smiled and waved as she touched home base. She was congratulated by her team then excused herself once the game resumed to come over and see them.

Rosalie didn't realize how close Amber and Emmett had become, so when Emmett swept her up into a huge bear hug and swung her around she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Even though with her enhanced senses she knew by both of their scents that there was no attraction. That did nothing to quiet the jealousy that was raging through her though. Thankfully Rosalie was able to rein in and keep her jealousy suppressed. When Amber finally was put back on her feet is when she noticed Rosalie. What stumped Amber was the fact that Rosalie thrusted a container into her hands. Amber was so shocked that she just stared at it and then finally shook it. Still thoroughly confused Amber opened the container and smiled when she realized that it was oranges. "Thank you so much, I've actually been craving these. Oh sweet they're even cut up already." And then proceeded to snack on a few.

Everything was going so perfectly, that is until Rosalie's brain short circuited when she saw her mate eating in a way that Rosalie can only think to describe as sensual. Rosalie's pretty sure that her mate could sneeze or read the phone book and she would swoon over her.

Rosalie scrambled to come up with something to say, but all that came out was "It was Esme's idea". That made Amber remember the look of distain that Rosalie had given her over the pie last week. Amber figured that the oranges were Mrs. Cullen's attempt at an apology for making a pie that she didn't like and Amber realized that Rosalie was the one to bring them, because it must be a form of punishment and so that she could apologize or make peace. She would suspect that Rosalie was to make sure that there are no hard feeling after the two of them had had some harsh words over the few times that they have met.

Amber realizing all of this and understanding the need for everyone to be able to get a long, especially in a unit like theirs. She did what she had to do to help the situation along so she put aside her feelings and helped to mend their differences by saying "thank you, I will be sure to thank Mrs. Cullen the next time that I see her". Realizing that she needed to get back to the game she excused herself and went back to the dugout.

What Rosalie failed to realize is that her mate had decided the best thing to do is to ignore her. Of course she would be polite and talk to her, but only when necessary. Which was proven with their next two encounters.


	3. Trying To Make An Impression Part 2

Chapter 2 - Trying To Make An Impression Part 2

What Rosalie failed to realize is that her mate has decided the best thing to do is to ignore her. Of course she would be polite and talk to her, but only when necessary. Which was proven with their next two encounters.

Jasper had suggested "casually" running into Amber and seeing what happens. That led to Jasper and Rosalie walking around downtown following Amber (from a safe distance of course) as she wandered around and waiting for the perfect moment to arise. That moment was when they saw Amber headed into the direction of a popular bakery/Coffee shop. Thankfully they made it into the store before Amber could and had conveniently stood around near the front of the lobby entry way of so that Amber would have to go around them. The plan was perfect, except for one thing. Amber only really talked to Jasper. Thinking on her feet Rosalie decided to say "I'm going to go grab some coffee would you two like anything?" Amber thanked Rosalie but said that she doesn't drink coffee, then proceeded to continue her conversation with Jasper. Rosalie had no choice but to go order her coffee and listen to her mate animatedly talk to Jasper. By the time that Rosalie came back to the pair, Amber was already saying goodbye. Apparently she only came in here to use the restroom. Dejectedly Rosalie walked out the door; thankfully Jasper could send her calm and reassurances all the way home.

-Line Break-

The next idea came from Carlisle. He thought the best approach would be to have Amber put into a situation where she would have to talk to Rosalie more. That plan would have worked if not for the fact that Amber was going to hold firm to her ignore Rosalie plan.

That leaves Rosalie where she is now. Waiting with her father in the sere clinic. Thanks to Alice they knew that one of the students will be coming into the clinic in approximately 46 seconds with a broken finger, then after 22 minutes and 16 seconds Amber will come in to check on how the patient is recovering.

Amber knocked on the doorframe and said "hey doc, how's the patient?" Carlisle looked up from his paperwork and said "Ah, Amber what a pleasant surprise". He got up from his desk and ushered Amber into his office after shaking her hand. As she stepped into his office she realized that there was a woman sitting on his couch, but not just any woman. It was none other than Rosalie Hale. Amber politely nodded to Rosalie and turned to Carlisle "how's Sanders, is his hand ok?" Carlisle said "I'll go check on him for you". The doctor already knew that Sanders was fine and was being given a finger splint, but used it as an excuse to give Rosalie time alone with her mate. Rosalie stood up from the couch and approached her mate. She never actually realized how tall Amber was until she was advancing towards her and had to tilt her head up a bit to look into her eyes.  
Rosalie could just picture it now. Sauntering up to her mate and watching as the spark lights up her eyes as they make eye contact. Seeing her mate give a smile that she hoped was reserved just for her. Under different circumstances if they had already been on a few dates. Rosalie would be able to throw her arms around her mate's neck and caress her strong shoulders and back. Play with the hair at the back of her neck. Maybe even caress that strong sharp jaw as she leans up on her tiptoes and gives her a soft loving kiss.

Rosalie is snapped out of her fantasies when her mate had taken a small step backwards to get away from her approach. That made her freeze exactly where is stood. After a few seconds of awkwardness Rosalie decides to ask "How have you been?" Her mate looks startled at the question and takes a few moments to respond with a polite "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I hope that you are doing well."

That's when Rosalie realized that she would have to keep the conversation going. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word, Amber's radio went off with a request for an updated status on the injured student. Amber said "excuse me, I have to take this, and left the room. Leaving behind a dejected Rosalie in her wake.

Rosalie's only comfort was the fact that her mate did speak to her and Rosalie didn't come across as rude or uncaring towards her mate. Which was a lot of progress and hopefully after a few more of these nice interactions she would be able to make a lot more headway with her mate. With some restored hope that things were beginning to look up. Rosalie left Carlisle's office with a bit of a spring in her step.

-Line Break-

It turns out that their latest meeting happened only 4 days ago, and blindsided both Rosalie and Alice.

Alice decided to get Rosalie's mind off of her troubles the best way she knew how, by shopping.

What they had no way of knowing was that Alice wasn't going to be getting a vital vision, to not go shopping.

The shopping excursion, but more importantly the sisterly bonding seemed to be exactly what Rosalie needed.

Alice and Rosalie were so wrapped up in their giggling as they walked down the street, they failed to notice Amber.

When they did notice Amber, Alice wished they hadn't. Rosalie and looked up when she sensed her mate and froze when she saw her smiling and laughing. To Rosalie she looked breathtaking. Rosalie was truly wonderstruck at the sight. That was until she noticed the person who seemed to be all over her mate. To be fair the woman wasn't technically all over Amber, but rationality and mates don't generally mix. Amber had her head thrown back and was full out laughing while the unknown harlot was grabbing her arm and laughing. Rosalie was too blinded by her emotions to make out what they were saying. What she did notice was that the home wrecker said something while giggling as she tried to get away from Amber, but what cracked her heart was seeing her mate grab another and pull them into her arms while sporting the happiest look she had yet to witness cross her loves face. As the couple laughed and excluded a happiness that Rosalie wished with every fiber of her being that she was the reason for, she could do nothing but stand and watch as with every second her heart seemed to break a little more.

Thankfully the couple didn't notice Rosalie or Alice, which wasn't surprising considering that they were too caught up with each other. After escaping without notice and a heated argument, Rosalie promised Alice that she wouldn't interfere or confront the couple, Alice took her leave.

Rosalie thinks to herself that she must be a masochist to follow the couple. They end up outside of an apartment complex with Rosalie across the street where she can see and hear everything. Though with her vampire senses she could be a mile away and accomplish that. So there she is standing on the sidewalk watching the love of her life walk another woman home. That's where Jasper finds his "twin". He doesn't say anything besides giving her all of his love and devotion he feels for her through his empathic ability. They both watch as Kathleen (the harlot has a name, who knew?) tells Amber that she had a great time. There seems to be an awkwardness where the two don't want to leave the other. Both vampires knew that they were witnessing the end of a first date and that meant that hopefully soon the end of this terrible nightmare of a night would be coming to a close, but those thoughts were dashed with what happened next. Kathleen hugged Amber and was going to head inside but before Kathleen could get any farther than a foot from Amber she was pulled back by her arm. What Amber said next will haunt Rosalie for the rest of eternity.

Amber looked Kathleen in the eyes and said "I love you Kathleen". Kathleen then launched herself at Amber and nearly shouted "I love you too". When they broke apart Kathleen asked Amber if she wanted to stay the night. Amber smiled and said "I have tomorrow off, so I would love to" and gestured for Kathleen to lead the way.

Rosalie watched in horror as Kathleen grabbed her mate's wrist and all but dragged her into the apartment complex.

Without having to say a word Jasper knew exactly what Rosalie was asking of him. And with a broken voice he whispered "yes, they really do mean it". With those words Rosalie and Jasper collapsed into each others arms as both of their hearts broke. Jasper sobbed as he shared in Rosalie's absolutely shattered heartache in a way only he could. There were times when he hated his empathic abilities, but this, this had to of been the worst.


	4. Chapter 4 - We'll Jump The Flag Pole and

Chapter 4 - We'll Jump the Flag Pole and Light Up the Night

\- At the Cullen residence -

Emmett's POV

Four days. Four agonizing days Rosalie has been holed up in her room. The rest of us don't need to have Jasper's ability to feel Rosalie's heartbreak pouring out of her room. The emotions are so bad that the rest of the family can barely stand to be inside the house. Poor Jasper had to camp out a few miles from the house.

I can't just stand around and hope that things will get better. Which leads to the family meeting that we're having.

All we seem to be doing is going around in circles. By the tenth time of this ring around the rosie (no pun intended) I've had enough and decide to take action.

While everyone else is going back and forth I decide to go straight to the source and get the information straight from the horse's mouth.

So I scroll through my contacts until I find Amber's number and hit dial.

As I pull my phone up to my ear, I thankfully don't have to wait long for an answer. When Amber answers with a "Hey Em, what's up?" I realize that everyone has stopped arguing and are staring at either me or my phone.

"Hey Am, well I wanted to know if you were down for hanging out?" Amber replied almost instantly "Sweet sounds good to me. Did you have anything specific in mind or are you down for whatever?" I breathe a silent sigh of relief that this plan is actually working. "No, I'm good with whatever; did you have any plans for tonight?" I ask. Amber chuckled and says "naw, not really. I'm at the Class Six picking up some alcohol, and then I was just going to chill at home. Why don't you pick up some food and meet me at my place and we'll watch some movies and play some video games. You're more than welcome to crash at my place." I grin and quickly agree then we both hang up after saying our goodbyes.

As I stuff my phone back in my pocket, I look up at my family who all has a wide range of emotions. Jasper quickly steps up to me and says "this is either the best idea that you've ever had or this situation is about to get 100 times worse" as he shakes his head.

-Time Skip-

Still Emmett's POV

Later into the night finds both of us already a few drinks in and nursing our current beers, so there's no way of actually being drunk, but definitely loose enough that I feel like I can broach the subject that's led me here. I just have to find a way to bring it up in conversation.

20 minutes later we both decide to play some Mario Kart.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're telling me that there's a song called "Hey Mario" and it's about Mario?" I exclaim. "Hell yeah bro, it's by this amazing band called "Patent Pending" and you have to listen to it while you play Mario" Amber replies. "Of course, crank that shit Am" I shout.

Right in the middle of our 3rd race, Amber phone goes off, so we pause the game and the music as she grabs the phone from the coffee table in front of us. As she looks to see whose calling I notice that it's the girl that's caused my sister so much trouble. Amber says that she's sorry, but she has to take this real quick, and I nod for her to go ahead and answer as I pretend to be more occupied with my pizza than with eavesdropping, but I'm so totally listening in.

Amber: "Hey Cat, what's up?"

Kathleen: "Well I called to ask if you could come over. I missed you and I need you"

At hearing this Emmett almost chokes on his beer. Thankfully Amber was too wrapped up in her conversation to notice.

Amber: "Oh, you need me now huh?" (As she smirks)

Kathleen: "yeah, I need you to unclog my drain"

Amber: "already? I mean I just did it 4 days ago."

At this point Emmett thinks he's going to lose his mind. I mean he can only take so much, right?

Kathleen: "I know, but it's clogged again and I'd like to take a shower without also taking a bath.

Emmett feels like his been smacked in the head with a 2 by 4, not that that would hurt him, but he's so confused.

Amber: "Ok, I'll look at it tomorrow after work. Em's over and we're hanging out tonight."

Kathleen: "ok, sounds good to me. Thanks Amber. I love you and have fun."

Amber: "Thanks, we will. See ya tomorrow. Love you too. Goodnight."

Kathleen: "goodnight"

As Amber hung up Emmett wasn't sure how he wanted to approach the subject, but he found himself saying "I didn't know that you had a girlfriend". What surprised him was when Amber gave him a blank stare the proceeded to laugh her self into a stupor.

After she regains her composure, she asks "with Kathleen? Not a chance".

Confusion was plain as day on his face so Amber decided to clarify it for him.

"She's more like the weird sister in law, if I had to describe our relationship. Though thankfully over the last few months our relationship has become more settled." The only thing that Emmett says is "go on". As he swings some of his beer. Amber puts a hand on her forehead and proceeds to rub her face roughly as she exhales loudly.

She sighs and says "well it's a long story"

Emmett chuckles humorously and says "well we have liquor" as he pours a couple shots of whiskey. They clink glasses and down their shots. Amber grabs the whiskey bottle and drinks a healthy bit straight out of the bottle and says "ok, so you remember me telling you about Clay, right?" Emmett has to search his brain, but finally remembers a story about Clay and Amber when they were both sere candidates. "You both were sere candidates together, right?"

"Yeah, we were. Until Clay got injured. He fell off a cliff and into a ravine. His knee just didn't heal back the right way. He was dropped from the sere training pipeline. Clay said it was for the best, because he didn't think he would have actually made it through training even if he was able. He was cross trained into munitions systems. So he works with ammo and missiles. He loved the job right away and never regretted what happened. Anyway, we've been friends since basic. I mean you don't train and go through the stuff you get put through during the pipeline and not become close with your team. So as you can imagine we were super close."

Emmett confusingly asked "were?" Amber shoots her gaze towards the wall and said "Clay was KIA, killed in action. He was killed when his FOB in Afghanistan was attacked. Oh, a FOB is a Forward Operating Base. 3 military members died during the attack. It's been 3 years."

Emmett isn't sure how he can comfort Amber so he does what any "big brother" would do and wraps his arms around her for a hug. After a few minutes they pull apart and Emmett can't help but ask "So how does Kathleen fit into all of this?"

Amber takes another swig from the whiskey bottle and passes it to Emmett while saying "Well when he was stationed in Kansas we visited each other often. And we visited what family I have left down in Texas almost as often. "Emmett can't help but interrupt, because he wants to know what Amber means about what little family she has. Something told Emmett he wasn't going to like that story and he was proven right when Amber told him that one sad story was enough for one night. I assumed it had to do with what Amber had told Rosalie and Carlisle about her scars. I zoned back into the conversations when Amber continued "About 2 years later he met Kathleen. He fell head over heels, but couldn't work up enough nerve to finally ask her out for the longest time but, he finally did. They dated for about 6 months and he knew he was going to marry her. A few weeks before he was set to deploy for his second deployment we went ring shopping and he asked me to be his acting best man. He wanted to wait till after he got back home to ask her. He also asked me to watch after Kathleen, especially if something happens to him. Of course I immediately agreed, even given the fact that Kathleen didn't really like me. It basically boiled down to jealousy. Kathleen didn't understand our friendship. I think she thought that I was going to steal him or something. It caused a lot of fights. I mean unless you've either grown up with it as military-brats, (a kid that has either one or both parents in the military), or you're in or around a specialty unit like the sere squadron you just don't get it. Anyway, so fast forward to after Clay was killed and I have tried to look after Kathleen the best that I could, but she just never really wanted me around. Now I know it had more to do with the fact that I remind her so much of Clay. It wasn't until she was sent here for a TDY (a temporary deployment) for 4 months and she saw first hand what the sere unit was like; did she start to finally understand why Clay and I were so close. Thankfully Kathleen and I are in a good place."

Emmett just sits there, completely shocked. Of all of the things that he thought he could have been told he had no idea this would be the outcome, so I just sit there flabbergasted and I don't say anything at first. I finally come to my senses and whistle slowly, and saw "Man, that's some heavy shit. I'm glad everything is working out." Amber chuckles and says that she totally agrees. She stands up and says she going to grab some more liquor from the kitchen if we're going to keep up with these emotional heart to hearts. Suddenly I had the best idea I've ever had. I discreetly turn on my phone and set it up to record a video and prop it up so that I can hopefully bring Rosalie the proof that the situation with her mate isn't what it seems.

Thankfully I'm able to get the video footage that I need, now all I have to do it wait till tomorrow morning.

-The Next Morning-

Still Emmett's POV

I leap from my jeep and barrel into Rosalie's room. I know that she's still in an emotional downward spiral, because she didn't yell at me about knocking first. She just keeps staring out her window.

Without knowing how to snap Rosalie out of it I just rush out that Amber doesn't have a girlfriend.

Rosalie slowly turns to give me the most pathetic look that I have ever seen and quietly tells me that I shouldn't lie to her, she saw and heard it herself as she wraps her arms around her self.

I shout "NO! Rosalie, your mate is single; here watch this and you'll see." As I thrust my phone into her hands and press play for her.

Rosalie caresses Amber's face that appears on my screen. She almost drops the phone when the conversation finally sinks in about what's being said.

Emmett: "So, you're really not dating Kathleen."

Amber: "No, how many times do I have to say it. And like I told you, she's essentially my sister in law."

Emmett: "Are you thinking about dating anyone?"

Amber: "Why? You wanna?" As Amber chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows at him.

Rosalie growls at Emmett, but continues to watch the video.

Emmett with wide eyes replies, "no….I mean not that you're not great but you're just not"

Amber: "my type? Yeah, I feel the same way. Naww, I don't really date."

Emmett: "Why?"

Amber: "Well for starters, I don't believe in just dating just to date. That and my job...it's a hard life, to be in the military, not to mention a significant other having to deal with being involved with a military member. It's hard to find someone willing to put up with it. Throw in my type of job? Where there are a lot of uncertainties? It's even harder. Not to mention I have a lot of baggage. It's just not a good mix. Besides who would wanna date me?"

Then the video ends.

Rosalie stared at the blank screen for a solid 2 minutes, when she finally launches herself at Emmett in thanks. That's when Emmett knows that he's done the right thing.

He doesn't want to tell Rosalie what else he found out. That Amber honestly thinks that Rosalie hates her. That's a problem for tomorrow, because today the Cullen family are going to enjoy and bask in the fact that at least one problem has been resolved.

The other problem is I still don't know what the baggage that Amber talked about, not to mention her sad past.

As I see Rosalie come back to life, I know that by saying something to her about either of those right now is a catch 22. Either way is a lose lose situation. I'm going to let Rosalie be happy, at least for today, because I think her smiling right now is the most important thing.

We'll just have to see what the future holds.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Texas Homecoming

Chapter 5 – A Texas Homecoming

Author's Notes:

There is a National Forest in Texas Called Sam Houston National Forest. The Sam Houston National Forest is **161,508 acres. **

Lake Livingston is on the opposite side of the Sam Houston National Forest. If you look at the map - imagine that the property that is owned by Amber's family is all on the right side of the forest and that all of the water that is shown including Lake Livingston is in the center of the property. So imagine that there is a big circle around the lake and that connects to the National Forest. All of that is the property.

-There is some mention of child abuse and violence in this chapter-

Amber's POV

Just a few more minutes then I'll officially be on leave. Within the next 7 or 8 hours I'll be touching down in Texas. I'm hoping that Margaret, my Grandma Mags, will have cooked up all my favorites and I know that Rory, my Grandpa Roar, as I've affectionately nicknamed, will have a list of things that need to be done around the property.

They bought this old summer camp property about a year ago. When they moved in I helped them fix up the few cabins left on the property and the main house. Even though they didn't want to re-open it as a summer camp, they didn't want to pass on the opportunity for buying such a beautiful piece of property to retire to.

I absolutely fell in love with it the first time that I set my eyes on it. There is a lake and the rest of the water was surrounded by a little over 1.400 acres that butts up to the Sam Houston National Forest. To me it's paradise.

As I thought of my Grandparents I also think about how they truly aren't my "Grandparents". I actually don't have anymore blood family. Maybe that's why the people that I do consider my family I hold extremely close to my heart. It's rare that someone has made it passed all of my walls and actually stuck around. For me love is forever and anyone that knows me knows that I don't throw that word around. When I say it, I mean it.

I guess I should start at the beginning. My dad was an Air Force Firefighter, so we moved around a lot, but I spent most of my life in Texas. When I was about ten my parents died in a car crash while we were still living in Texas. Unfortunately I didn't have any family, because both of my parents were only children and their parents died either before I was born or not too long after I was born. So without any family left I was sent into foster care. I was bounced around from home to home. I was sent back for bullshit reasons, like the couple finally got pregnant or I didn't look enough like the couple. Most of the homes weren't too bad. I had gotten smacked around quite a lot and most of the homes didn't feed me on a regular bases but I made do with what I had. Though the last one was by far the worst. The last couple that adopted me were drunks and drug addicts that only wanted a check so they could go on benders. On more than one occasion they beat me almost to a pulp. I have a few scars from their family bonding time as they liked to refer to it as. The worst scars are the 2 lash marks on my back from a branch that they had found. The rest of the lash marks thankfully healed. They also liked to farm me out for manual labor to make even more money off of me. It was at one of these farm hand jobs that I decided to runaway.

That's how I stumbled upon Rory and Margaret. They had a small ranch in Amarillo, Texas. I had been working my way up to Northern Texas on foot for about 3 weeks when I had stopped in a small town and had seen a help wanted sign for a ranch hand. Something had told me to take the job. That's how I stumbled into Rory and Margaret. They saw right through me and I ended up telling them everything. Rory was a retired Navy Admiral so he had some pull and had me placed in their care after turning in my deadbeat "foster parents". I had never been more thankful for my "knowing thing" that lead me to my Grandparents. My knowing thing is what I like to call my just knowing things about things. My mom used to say it was, because I was empathic. Come to think of it I've seen Jasper do the same type of things. I guess I'll have to keep an eye on him to see if I can figure out if he can do the same thing.

Thanks to my Grandparents I was able to find happiness again. They encouraged me to finish my education and with a lot of enthusiasm from my Grandpa I was able to follow my dreams of following not only in my father's steps, but also all my family members that had signed up to defend our country, as well as my new grandfather's legacy and signed up to serve my country as well.

As I'm grabbing my last bag off of the conveyer belt, I can hear my grandma yelling and waving at me. As I throw my bags down I rush to her and grab her into a huge hug as she cries happy tears into my chest. When she finally lets go my grandpa pulls me into a bone crushing hug. It's times like this when I know that I have been truly blessed with a loving family. As I gather my bags back up my grandma grabs my arm as she goes on about all of the latest news that I've missed. As my grandpa pats me on the back and tells me how much he's missed me and that he's so glad that I'm finally home. Being surrounded by this much love bring tears to my eyes, and I want nothing more than to hold onto this moment forever.

As I predicted grandpa had enough work for me to do that helped to burn off all of the food that grandma kept stuffing me with. I loved it.

My latest project was a very special one that I've been working on since they bought this property. My grandparents wanted me to pick a spot on the property for just me, a place that I can find refuge and solitude, and that's what I built. I know that it sounds ridiculous, but I built an almost replica to Percy's quarters that he had at Camp Half-Blood in the Percy Jackson Books.

I've always loved being outside and when you add the lake to the equation it was paradise. Becoming a Sere Specialist only enhanced my love and desire for wide open spaces. Of course I had made a few adjustments and customizations. I made it so that any rain that we got wouldn't be able to get into the building. I also added a gaming area with a pool table and an entertainment area, as well as some fire pit areas. I also added a lot of seating for lounging around, as well as a deck and a massive deck that I use for late night guitar playing and star gazing.

It doesn't seem like it's been a week, but it seems like the next day has me boarding a plane back to Washington. As I'm driving back to my house I can't help but reflect on my life and what has happened to get me to where I am now. I know that my road hasn't been an easy one, but I don't think that I would trade any of those bumps if this is where the road lead me to.


	6. Chapter 6 - Walk Me Home In The Dead Of

Chapter 6 – Walk Me Home In The Dead Of Night

-Edward POV-

The family has kept Bella and me abreast to all of the unfolding events concerning Rosalie and her mate. After the latest development concerning Rosalie's crippling depression Bella and I made the decision to go home early so that we could not only be there for Rosalie, but to help out in anyway that we could.

Thankfully by the time that we get back home, Rosalie seems to be relatively normal, thanks to Emmett's head on approach.

For the last 5 or so hours the rest of the family has filled Bella and I on everything Amber and Rosalie related.

With my mind reading ability I was able to gather some oddities that I doubt everyone else even picked up on. The fact that Amber was so in tune with not just the members of my family but with everyone in general was an interesting quality. I can only think to describe it as an extension of Jaspers empathic abilities. Not to mention that Alice has been at a hit and miss with her visions pertaining Rosalie's mate. The only time that her visions were this affected was with the wolves down at the reservation. With Amber's appetite I would imagine that it was a high possibility, but as soon as I brought that suggestion up it was shot down almost immediately. Apparently our family has already ruled out any super natural creatures that Amber could be, and have found her to be completely human; though a very strange and curious human at that.

Bella and I decided to lend ourselves to Rosalie's next idea for getting closer to her mate. It was actually Bella's idea, and it was a brilliant one if I may say so. Bella picked up on a few personality traits through all of the stories and she decided to play on Amber's high protective instincts.

Sadly when Bella relayed the plan to Rosalie, I had to deal with my sister's thoughts about how overprotective Amber would be pleasing in some indecent ways.

Bella's plan was simple enough but logistically it took a lot of patience and calculating luck.

Thanks to Alice we knew that Amber would be downtown browsing through some shops. The used record shop just so happened to be the store that we decided was the perfect atmosphere to initiate our plan.

Once I walk into the store I'm able to locate Rosalie's mate almost immediately. I take my time as I work my way around the store and wind up on the opposite side of the vinyl bin as Amber. After a few minutes I notice that she has a "Sleep On It" vinyl in her hands, seeing the perfect opportunity to start a conversation I point to the vinyl and say "Sleep On It is a great band." She looks up and stares at me for about 4 seconds before she can respond. I've been a vampire long enough to expect this. What I didn't expect was what I was able to read from her mind. It wasn't a blank void like Bella's, but it wasn't a buzz of thoughts the way that everyone else's mind seemed to be. I managed to get the word Cullen and then some lyrics and musical beats. They sounded like they belonged to the song "Boom" by the band Simple Plan. Oddly enough I was also hearing the song. It was then that I realized that the sound was coming from Amber. She had one ear bud in and was listening to music.

That's when she held up the album and said "Oh yeah, definitely. If you like Sleep On It then you should check out Story Untold. Their first album is amazing." "I have actually and I agree. Is the pop punk genre your favorite?" Amber smiles and says "It's one of my favorites. I actually listen to pretty much everything." I realize that she's telling the truth, because I can hear an old polka song come through her ear buds. I smile and hold out my hand as I introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Edward" I realize after she grabs my hand that she does have an elevated temperature. For all of our sakes I hope that she's not sick, because Rosalie will not be pleased. Whatever Amber was about to say is interrupted by my sweet wife's voice "Oh Edward there you are. We were wondering where you wondered off to." Bella kisses my cheek and I can't help but feel all my worries and stress melt away. I also can see Amber smiling at our display of affection as she thinks about how love is an amazing and powerful thing. I can hear Rosalie's thoughts asking me what her mate is thinking about to cause her to smile like that, so I fill her in on her mate's thoughts using vampire speed. Rosalie's thoughts are about her and her mate's future vowing to make sure that their future is always filled with love and affection. Just as I think that Rosalie's thoughts will stay in a safe zone they take a turn when she starts thinking of all of the ways she can and will show her mate physical affection. Thankfully Bella saves me, as usual, when she wraps her arms around my waist and turns to Amber and says "Hi, I'm Bella, I see that you've met my husband Edward." Amber sticks out her hand and says "it's nice to meet you Bella. I'm Amber. Edward and I have been discussing our love of music." That's when she notices Rosalie, who she gives a nod to. Rosalie is quick to jump into the conversation, having learned from her previous tries she knows she needs to keep her mate in conversation. "Amber it's great to see you again. How've you been?" Amber smiled at Rosalie, which seemed to short circuit Rosalie's brain, and said "I've been good. I've been feeling restless the last few days so I decided to walk around town and see what I could get into." "Well isn't that lucky for us" Rosalie replied with a smile of her own. We noticed that Amber's heart rate sped up at the sight of Rosalie's smile. This made Rosalie unbelievably happy being able to have any kind of proof that Amber was attracted to her, since her mate seems to be oblivious most of the time.

I decided to keep the conversation going and I couldn't help but tease Rosalie by saying "Oh, so you're the Amber that I've heard so much about." As I glance between Rosalie and Amber. This made Bella giggle, so it was a win all around.

Amber chuckles and gives a half smile while saying "They told you all about me huh? Well I hope that we can be friends anyway." We all laugh at that. The family is right; Amber really is a one of a kind.

The four of us spent the next 40 or so minutes going around the store discussing music. To Rosalie's delight Amber shared a lot of the same musical tastes as she does. On more than few occasions they had broken off on animated discussions about a song or different bands. Right in the middle of our fun my cell phone rings. Which is part two of Bella's plan. "Hello, this is Edward Cullen…Yes…..Today? I was told that it was going to be ready to be picked up on Tuesday… Well.. Yes, I understand. We'll be by shortly." As I hung up I let out a sigh. I turned to Rosalie and Bella and explained that the piano needed to be picked up on Tuesday, is ready now. They said that it will need to be picked up today or I will have to pay a hefty late fee. Everyone agrees that that is pretty shitty. That's when Rosalie brings up the next step in the plan "That means that we'll miss the appointment with the jeweler." Bella jumps into the conversation by saying "I guess we'll just have to reschedule" Rosalie shakes her head and sighs "We can't we need the jeweler to fix Dad's watch in time for his birthday. If we wait any later than today, then they won't be able to get it fixed in time. I'll just go by myself. It's not that far. I can walk there and then walk to my apartment." Amber perks up at hearing that Rosalie will be walking around town alone, and grew concerned with how late it already was. Edward noticed that even though Amber thought Rosalie disliked her she was very adamant that she would go with Rosalie to make sure that she was safe. Bella seemed to be right about Amber's high protective instincts.

Amber turns to Rosalie and asks her if she would like some company. Rosalie absolutely beams as a response, but keeps her composure and says "I wouldn't want to keep you from your plans for today" Amber shakes her head and replies "Not at all, I wouldn't feel right about letting you walk around town at night alone. Please allow me to escort you." Rosalie's thoughts almost immediately venture to thoughts of her bedroom where she wanted Amber to escort her to.

After it was decided that Amber would go with Rosalie to the jeweler, Edward and Amber carried all of Rosalie and Bella's bags back to Edward's Volvo. Edward admired Amber's chivalry towards his wife and sister. Edward took most of the bags, because he was raised to be a gentleman, but he also understood Amber's desire to not make him carry everything, even though with his vampire strength the bags weighed nothing to him.

Edward and Amber followed Rosalie and Bella to where they parked their car. Edward had hardly ever felt this relaxed with another person outside of his family especially this fast. Not to mention that Amber was a human, it was truly miraculous. He still had a hard time understanding why Amber's thoughts were so different for him to pick out. He would worry about that later, because right now he wanted to help push this almost relationship between his sister and her mate farther along.

Edward leaned into Amber a little and said "I want to thank you for taking Rosalie. I didn't feel comfortable with her going alone either." Amber smiled and said "It's not a problem." That's when Edward decided to bring up the uncomfortable part of the conversation. "Emmett told Jasper and me about how you think Rosalie hates you, and for you to want to escort her anyway? That says a lot about you. I can understand what my family meant about you." Amber was confused. She didn't care that Emmett had told his brothers. It wasn't meant to be a secret. But she did feel a little bashful being told that the family thinks very highly of her. Edward could read from her thoughts that she was very proud of her reputation. He could also tell that she had very old school manners and mannerism. Where a handshake and your word was bond. And you stuck to your values and how you acted mattered. He realized that Amber seemed destined to fit in with old world vampires. Amber wanted to clarify though so she told Edward "it's not that I think she hates me. I just know that she doesn't like me. Or at least I thought she doesn't." At Edward's confusion she continued "Well she runs so hot and cold. She acts like it's a chore to even talk to me, but then there are times like today where she seems like she wants to get to know me. She's just so confusing." Edward couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh she likes you; I think you just throw her off balance." This time it was Amber's turn to look confused, so Edward continued his explanation. "Rosalie is very guarded and has trouble connecting with people, but like the rest of the family you're very disarming. All of us find you intriguing and we want to get to know you, but Rosalie just has a harder time bringing someone new into her life. Don't give up on her. I think you're good for her and something tells me that she'll be good for you as well." Amber has a consecrated look on her face and waits a few moments just absorbing everything that Edward has just told her. She then looks ahead of them to where Rosalie and Bella are walking. And softly says "I think you're right, I just don't like it when she pushes me away." Edward nudges her with his shoulder and smiles. "She's working on it, just give her a chance." Amber takes a deep breath and sighs while saying "I will."

With those two simple words Rosalie swears that she can feel her heart skip a beat. Her mate doesn't truly hate her and does want to get to know her. Rosalie feels like she's walking on cloud nine.

Finally they make it to Edward's Volvo, where Amber jokes around with Edward that he should get a better vehicle. After some playful banter back and forth they part ways after Rosalie grabs the watch.

Rosalie can't help but feel love for her father who sacrificed one of his favorite pocket watches for this plan to work. He cracked the glass and wore out a few of the gears on purpose just so that Rosalie could be standing here with her mate. Rosalie knew that her family was special and it was times like these that she grateful for whatever she may have done to deserve them in her life.

After Rosalie puts the watch in her purse she turns to her mate and smiled. She swooned when her mate offered her an arm, while saying that she didn't want Rosalie tripping in her heels.

Rosalie couldn't help but shiver in pleasure when she wrapped her hands around her mate's bicep. Amber thinking that Rosalie was cold due to the late hour and the temperature dropping, quickly offered Rosalie her button up shirt. After a few seconds of silence Amber assumed that Rosalie didn't want to wear it because it really didn't go with the dress that she had on. Rosalie squeezed her mates bicep to get Amber's attention and told her that that would be nice, but only if Amber wouldn't be cold. Rosalie didn't want her mate to get sick, because she was only in a t-shirt. Amber was quick to reassure Rosalie that she would be fine and quickly took off her long sleeve shirt and helped Rosalie into it. Rosalie felt a rush of warmth a safety that had nothing to do with the shirt and everything to do with her mate and being surrounded by her mate's scent. Rosalie couldn't help but bring the collar up to her nose and inhaling the wonderful scent. Thankfully Amber didn't notice or Rosalie would have a lot of explaining to do.

Rosalie grabbed her mates arm again as they began their journey to the jeweler. They made small talk as they began their short walk. They finally made it to their destination after about 15 minutes. Amber held the door open for Rosalie and for a couple exiting the shop as they were about to go inside. Once inside Rosalie walked up to the counter and said "Hello, I'm here for my appointment with Mr. Plack. My name is Rosalie Hale." The clerk behind the desk said "Yes of course Miss Hale. One moment." Then scurried off towards the back of the shop. Amber couldn't help but ask "Hale? Trying to make sure that your dad doesn't know by changing your name?" Rosalie chuckles and turns sideways to look at Amber properly. "Actually that is my last name. When I was adopted I wanted to keep my last name. Jasper and Emmett kept their last names as well." Amber nodded and said "I get that." At Rosalie's intrigued look she continued "I was adopted too, so I get it." Just as Rosalie was going to ask more about Amber's past, because she didn't like the dark look at took over her mate's eyes. Mr. Plack appeared. Rosalie was really starting to hate these interruptions every time she started to get closer to her mate.

Rosalie took the watch out of her purse and explained that she needed it fixed for her father's birthday. After about 20 minutes of Mr. Plack asking questions and examining the watch. He said that he could have the watch done in a little over 2 weeks 3 at the most. Rosalie shook his hand and they were off to walk back to where Amber had parked. Rosalie once again laced her hands around her mates arm and Rosalie couldn't remember the last time that she was this happy or content.

When they had finally made it to Amber's truck and Amber had opened the passenger seat for Rosalie, Amber asked Rosalie of she was hungry. Rosalie not wanting her leave her mate just yet quickly agreed that they should go grab a bite to eat. They decide to grab some sandwiches and a couple of slices of lemon pie for desert to go from Rocket Bakery.

Rosalie thought it was the perfect plan, all the way up to the point when they ordered and the lady behind the counter seemed to be paying too much attention to her mate. She made sure to stand very close to Amber and softly stroke her as much as possible.

Rosalie knew that the girl, who's name was Katie according to her name tag, noticed her wearing Amber's button up shirt. It was obviously 2 or so sizes too big and didn't go with her outfit. Add Rosalie's close proximity and almost constant contact with Amber made it quite clear that she was staking an obvious claim, but the hussy Katie just kept up with her flirting and inappropriate behavior. The only thing that kept Rosalie's temper in check was the fact that Amber hardly noticed Katie's obnoxious attempt at gaining her attention. Rosalie wasn't sure if Amber failed to notice what was going on because she wasn't interested or if she honestly was just that clueless, but truthfully she figured that it was most likely due to both. Frankly Rosalie didn't care what the reason was as long as Amber didn't show any interest in anyone besides her. Thankfully they were in and out of the bakery fairly quickly.

Amber had a suggestion for a place to eat, but refused to tell Rosalie where. All she asked was if Rosalie trusted her. Of course Rosalie would follow Amber anywhere, so she quickly agreed and allowed her mate to escort her to the mystery location. All Amber would tell Rosalie was that it was about a five minute walk from the bakery and that she would love it.

The secret destination turned out to be the Liberty building. Rosalie was thoroughly confused, but continued to follow her mate none the less. Amber took them past all of the business and all the way to the roof top.

Amber explained that she knew the book store owner and how they let her up here whenever she felt the urge. When Rosalie asked Amber how she had managed that kind of deal, she seemed to struggle with how to explain. Finally she said let's eat while I tell you the story.

It turns out that the couple that owned the bookstore has a 16 year old daughter, named Nancy. What Amber told her next had her seeing red as her mate explained how she had come across Nancy last year while running in the park and heard her cries for help. Nancy's boyfriend Earl didn't know how to take no as an answer. When Amber came across the couple Earl had a knife to Nancy's throat as he held her against a tree. Amber fought Earl off and incapacitated him, but was cut up, because she was trying to protect Amber from his knife yielding. Amber showed her the scar she has on her stomach for her troubles. Rosalie couldn't help but ghost her fingers over the scar.

Rosalie couldn't believe how wonderful her mate was. She was so many things. Kind and generous, as well as brave and chivalrous, so wonderfully strong but so amazingly soft and caring. She was everything she had ever wanted in a mate. Which made sense because Amber was her soul mate and other half.

Amber seemed to tremble underneath Rosalie's soft caresses, they seemed to be frozen in time as they stared into each other's eyes. They seemed to move slowly together but not moving all at the same time. They were broken out of their dazed like state by a car horn blaring as they passed below them on the street.

Amber shook her head to regain her senses and pulled her shirt back down and coughed awkwardly into her wrist.

Amber checked her watch and realized that it had gotten pretty late and decided that it was time for both of them to start heading back.

They walked to Amber's truck in companionable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Amber again opened Rosalie's door and helped her into the truck. Rosalie told Amber that her apartment was near Mystery Loft, so the drive was a very short one only being a few miles down the road.

Amber parked where Rosalie instructed. "So which one is your building?" Amber asked looking around at the different buildings. Rosalie smiled and pointed towards the rear window and said "It's the fifth building on the left."

Amber didn't like the fact that Rosalie had to walk a ways to get to her apartment building. "Would you like me to walk you to your building's door?" Rosalie couldn't help but counter with "How about you walk me to my door?" Amber cleared her throat and said "Yes, of course." Rosalie is pretty sure that her flirtations went right over her mate's head. "If that would make you feel the safest, then I would be happy to." And with that reply Rosalie knew that her mate was truly clueless, but adorably so.

Rosalie took the initiative and grabbed her mate's arm as they made their way to her apartment building. She couldn't help but notice that her mate made sure that she walked so that she was between the traffic on the street. Rosalie swooned for what felt like the millionth time. Her mate really did know how to treat a woman.

After a few minutes they were walking into the lobby of her building and heading to the elevators. They passed by the night security desk and they exchanged their pleasantries. After they set foot into the elevator Rosalie noticed the grimace on her mate's face. Not knowing what could possibly be the cause she decided to be direct. "What's with the face?" Amber hummed and turned to Rosalie "Oh, uh…well I don't think your night guard likes me." Rosalie smiles and squeezes her mates arm and said "Well I don't care if they do or not, because I like you, and that's all that matters." Rosalie couldn't help but love the tender look that Amber shot her way or the bashfulness that seemed to take over her mate's demeanor.

All too soon they were at Rosalie's door. Rosalie wished that this was considered a date so that she could get a proper goodnight kiss or several kisses as they tumbled into her apartment. She settled for giving her mate a lingering kiss to her cheek. To Rosalie's delight Amber gave a full face blush before Rosalie softly said goodnight and closed her door.

Through the peephole Rosalie watched her mate stay in the trance like state that she left her in for a few moments longer. Amber finally shook her head, smiled and sauntered down the hall towards the elevators.

Rosalie couldn't wait to see her mate again. She decided to daydream for a few hours before she went back to the family at the main house. She wrapped herself in her mate's shirt inhaling its magnificent scent and fantasized about how wonderful her future with her mate would be. Then she will fantasize about all the naughty but heavenly things they would get up to.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Night Game

Chapter 7 – The Night Game

Jasper's POV

I'm lounging on the couch with my Alice in my arms when Rosalie floats in through the front door. She's practically euphoric and it's very contagious. I think even without my empathic ability I would be able to feel it. I can't help but let the feeling wash over the entire house as I sigh in contentment and bring Alice further into me.

After everyone gets settled into the living room Rosalie begins to relay yesterday's progress with her mate.

Everyone was overjoyed that Rosalie seemed to be making so much progress with her mate.

The women in the family turned into giggling school girls as Rosalie went into detail about her evening with Amber not to mention at the mention how chivalrous and kind she was. The guys and I were just happy that Amber showed signs that she would cherish and protect Rose.

I hold Alice just a little closer to me as the conversation continues when I feel her tense up. We all wait patiently while she has her vision. I look at Edward who is in the recliner with Bella in his lap when I feel his concentration and slight confusing from reading Alice's vision. When Alice comes out of her vision the only thing she said was "hockey" in a very confused voice.

Esme is the one to speak first trying to get clarification by saying "What about hockey sweetheart?" Alice replies "I don't know, all I know is that we were at the Hockey game at Eastern Washington University's Rec Center. I feel like we need to be there."

Emmett always the practical one, pulls out his phone and starts searching for anything hockey related pertaining to Eastern Washington University. After a few minutes he finds a newsletter announcing a practice game between the University's hockey team vs. The Fairchild AFB Varsity Team in two days. Puzzled, but not wanting to bet against Alice we all agree that we need to attend the game.

Which is where we were currently that Thursday night. The stands had a decent amount of people but it wasn't crowded by any means. We all decided to sit in a higher secluded section so that we can see everything going on trying to spot why we might need be here. Shortly before the second period buzzer the reason became obvious when we all saw Amber and Mike walk up to a group of people on the opposite side of the arena as us. We watched as Amber heavily and exhaustedly threw herself into a seat. The sight had Rosalie instantly concerned for her mate.

Rosalie finally sees her opportunity to "accidentally run" into her mate about 6 minutes before the last period started is when she sees Amber get up after telling her friends that she was going to the restroom.

Rosalie leaves shortly after and makes her way out into the outer area of the arena.

The family not wanting to waste an opportunity to not only watch the next episode that is in the "Rosalie and Amber Saga" all decided to walk after Rosalie at a much more leisurely pace.

We can hear Rosalie explaining to Amber that the family decided to check out the game since it's a sport loved by everyone in the family.

When we finally turn the corner I can feel Emmett's joy and excitement at seeing Amber as he rushed forward to wrap Amber up into a bear hug. I also picked up on the family's happiness at seeing the budding best friend relationship obvious on both Emmett and Amber's faces.

Once back on her feet Amber notices the rest of us as we approach at a slower pace. Amber greets everyone with a smile and a wave.

Esme practically floats towards Amber and embraces her. Amber was confused but embraced Esme in the hug that she couldn't help but give to her future daughter in law.

After our mother releases Amber which the bashful embarrassment that is very apparent to everyone looking on at the display. It was quite amusing to watch as Amber turned a shade of reddish pink as she rubbed the back of her neck and hair. It was pretty adorable. When I glanced at Rosalie I realized that that feeling was mostly coming from her.

Esme jumped right into apologizing to Amber for her forwardness. Amber gave an easy grin and replies "Hugs are always a good thing, so don't worry about it."

Esme couldn't help but beam at her and said "It's hard to not want to hug you after all do you feel like part of the family. I feel like I know you so well with the way that my husband and children talk about you."

Amber still had that half smile on her face as she looked at the family and said "Oh they talk about? Well I'm sorry, but I hope that we can be friends anyway."

Everyone chuckles. Esme always the mother can't help but tell Amber that she's going to have dinner with us this weekend. Everyone noticed that she told her, she didn't ask her. She paused for a second or two and ask "You don't have to work, right dear?" This time Amber is the one to chuckle, but doesn't hesitate to agree and says "No ma'am, and I would love to. What should I bring?" Esme beams and tells her that she only needs to bring herself.

That's when Emmett decides to interject into the conversation and says "It's a good thing that you'll be coming over to the house. That way you can finally get your shirt back." Amber is confused for a few seconds then she remembers that she had lent Rosalie her shirt a few days ago.

Edward decided to join in on the teasing and adds "I think you'll have a fight on your hands, because I don't know if Rosalie wants to give up her cuddle buddy." That earned smacks to the backs of both Emmett and Edward's heads. And a smack to the back of my head after I laughed.

Rosalie's POV –

Thankfully Amber didn't seem to hear my brothers teasing. She seemed too preoccupied with a group of people headed towards our direction. I didn't understand why Amber seemed so concerned with the group of chatting people especially since the group didn't seem to heading towards us specifically. The reason for Amber's sudden stiff demeanor became apparent when the group was about to pass us and a girl towards the back of the group held up her hand at Amber and gave a tentative smile. Amber gave a grimace smile and a brief wave of her own. As my love and this mystery girl held eye contact I couldn't help my protective instincts go into overdrive as I realized that this woman made my mate uncomfortable.

The mystery woman told her friends to go on ahead and that she will catch up. I tensed up as I heard my mate politely excuse herself and watched her walk the 20 or so feet to the woman that she obviously had a history with. I know that I shouldn't be jealous of what was obviously an ex since I had a couple of those myself. I mean it's hard not to when you've lived for over a hundred years. Granted I had only been on a few dates with them and nothing really happened. It was more out of loneliness than an actual relationship on those few occasions.

We all watched and listened intently as we see the pair give an awkward embrace. I can't help but growl lowly at seeing the lingering of familiarity that they embrace with.

"It's nice to see you, Mattie" "It's good to see you Amber" Amber and the mystery girl who apparently named Mattie spoke simultaneously after they take a few steps out of their embrace. Amber almost immediately sticks her hands into her pockets and shuffles her feet. If I wasn't so concerned I would find this side of Amber so endearing.

Mattie puts her hand gently on Amber's bicep as she smiles and slides her thumb over it and says "You look good"

Amber gives a tense smile and "Says thanks, you haven't changed much at all" Mattie laughs and asks "Is that a good thing?" "Pretty much" Amber replies as she gives a small smile and a shrug.

"Tina told me about Spain. You know, the Santiago de Compostela train derailment and about how you jumped into the fray to try and pull people out. I wouldn't expect any less from you. I mean I would have been more surprised to find out that you didn't."

Amber confusedly asked "How on Earth did you find out about that? I can literally count on 3 hands the amount of people that know."

Mattie giggles as she says "Have you forgotten that Tony and Tina use to be a thing?" Realization dawns on Amber's face as she sighs.

Mattie curiously adds "From what I heard you should have been given a medal."

Amber gives Mattie a shrug and a small smile as she says "Well I guess people would have to stick around for those. I did what needed to be done and then left when the emergency crews had it under control."

Mattie chuckles and said "Well I'm glad to see that you haven't changed." A bit of darkness clouded Amber's eyes for a moment or two before she replies "Nope. I'm who I've always been."

Mattie sighs as she takes a step away from Amber finally releasing her arm. "I can tell. It was never you that I hated. It was your life." Amber shakes her head and takes a deep breath as she seems to be about to repeat an old argument that the two have had more than a few times. "I can't change who I am. The same reasons why you fell in love with me are the same reasons why I joined up and they were the same reasons why I ran to that train."

Mattie dejectedly says "I know. That doesn't make your lifestyle any easier. I hope that you find someone that is able to deal with both."

After a minute of silence Mattie seems to debate with herself before saying "I heard about Clay. I'm sorry."

Amber sadly says "Me too."

Amber glances back at us then looks back at Mattie. Mattie seems to get the hint and says that her friends are waiting on her and that she probably should go.

Amber gives another tense smile and after another awkward hug, at least on Amber's part. Mattie walks away towards where her friends went.

Amber hesitates as she watches Mattie walk away. After she gives a sad sigh, she slowly makes her way back towards us.

That's when I realize how tired she actually looks. My worry for her returns ten fold.

Bella is the first one to speak "So I take it she wasn't a friend."

Amber gives Bella a 'no shit' look and says "It's a lot more complicated than that…. So I hate to cut this short but I'm exhausted and I need to catch some Z's."

Esme ever the compassionate one asks "Will you be alright to drive home dear?"

Amber is quick to reassure everyone that she's alright. "I'm fine. We just had a really long day at the schoolhouse."

Everyone turns when they hear Amber's name being shouted down the hall. Amber waves and the group heads towards them.

There were 3 guys, 2 of which Rosalie recognized as other sere specialists, and 3 women. Kathleen walked right up to Amber and put her arms around Amber's waist and Amber automatically pulled her into her side and kissed the top of her head.

I could feel and hear my families tense body's ready to grab me all while trying to calm me down with their words, thinking that I would become blind with possessive jealousy. They were surprised when I didn't react besides a small discreet smile. The only one that seemed to not be shocked was Jasper. Given his ability, he is the only one that was able to tell that I wasn't feeling jealousy, I was only feeling love for my mate and for Kathleen. Not that I particularly liked Kat since I hardly know her, but I knew that she was my mate's sister in almost everyway. That in turn made her important to me.

Kat looked at Amber's tired face and told her "You really should go home. The guys would understand. Besides you did see most of the game."

Mike agreeably said "Yeah Am, besides if you leave now you'll be able to get at least 6 hours of sleep before work tomorrow."

Alice's concern was plain as day when she asked why Amber had to work again tomorrow after pulling doubles and 3 days of triples every day this week.

The group of friends laugh and say "Because it's the military" all at the same time.

Emmett asks Amber "Want me to walk you to your truck?"

Amber quickly agrees having been missing her bonding time with Emmett as she's been working long hours.

I watch as Amber waves goodbye to everyone and her and Emmett walk back towards the parking lot.

That's when everyone hears the buzzer signaling the end of the game.

Everyone says goodnight and the family and I start making our way to our vehicles.

That's when we see Emmett leaning against my BMW.

There is no question that he will be riding with me so that he is able to fill me in on any information that he has gained about my mate.

By the time that we reached the house. I found out that Mattie and Amber did date. It almost broke me when he told me that Amber had thought that she might have been the one, but thankfully they didn't last. I was shocked to learn that they dated for well over a year and what I wasn't expecting was the reason behind their brake up. Apparently it was, because of Amber's military career. Mattie didn't want to deal with the long hours, the sudden deployments, and the many other factors of being with a military member. It brought back the conversation that Emmett told me about when he and Amber were drinking and hanging out not to long ago. Amber's job and her past relationship with this Mattie are some of the of the main reasons why she doesn't want to date.

When Amber finally becomes mine I know without a doubt that I would never let her go, especially over something as insignificant as her job. Though I'm dreading any of the complications and distance that her job brings I know that she's worth it.

I was shocked to hear that the reason Amber came to the game even though she really should have been in bed was because she was on the Fairchild Hockey team awhile back, and she wanted to show her support for her former teammates.

As I parked my car and I slowly made my way into the house as I wondered if my mate had any of her old jerseys. Maybe I would be able to wear one someday.

Just the thought of wearing more of my mate's clothes, being surrounded by her scent made my body shiver with delicious anticipation. Not to mention Amber's jersey would have her name on them and the idea of being claimed in such a primal and public way made me want to melt.

I just didn't realize that I would soon be wearing her old jersey and hardly anything else.


	8. Chapter 8 - Getting Closer

Chapter 8 – Getting Closer

Carlisle's POV

I have abandoned my attempt to read the newspaper as I focus all of my attention on my beautiful mate. Who is sensually dancing around the kitchen to the music that is coming out of the house's Ipod speaker system while she is making an early dinner.

I haven't seen Esme this excited or content in a long time.

I'm completely mesmerized as I try and imprint this moment of my wife into my brain.

From my seat at the counter I am able to see Jasper and Alice on the back patio slow dancing to the music. I turn myself to look out into the living room as I hear Edward begin to softly sing to Bella as they share a slow intimate dance of their own.

The song is one that I recognize as a new one from one of the playlists that Amber made for Edward.

I close my eyes as I listen to Edward singing the chorus to Bexar's song "Be Good To Her."

"Be good to her. And treat her right. Be the love, don't be the fight. Give her all, she'll ever need. Gotta hold her tight. Gotta let her breath. Make sure she knows, she shines like 'Gold'. Be good to her and treat her right. Four little words, be good to her."

I was on my feet and pulling Esme's back into my chest before I even realized what I was doing. We slowly sway back while she continues to cook. I find my hands on her waist and my lips making soft trails along her neck and jaw.

We're all broken out of our intimate moments by the doorbell ringing. With all of the feelings and emotional projection of our love and contentment around the house we must have missed the sounds of anyone coming up the road leading to the house.

Esme kisses me on the lips and slips out of my grip to greet our newest addition to the family.

As I make my way to the front door I can see Esme and Amber hugging.

Amber hands one of the three small bouquets of flowers to Esme and says "I know that you told me not to bring anything, but I was raised to never arrive at someone's home empty handed when I'm invited over for dinner. Emse absolutely beams at Amber as she kisses her cheek and says "Thank you dear, that is very sweet of you."

Our attention is pulled to Alice and Jasper coming into the hallway as Alice launches herself at Amber for a hug, Amber chuckles and after spinning Alice around she hands Alice one of the flower arrangements and says "Here you go Ali-Cat". Alice wraps Amber into another hug and after kissing her cheek runs off while she gushes over how beautiful they are rushing off to put them into some water.

Rosalie takes that moment to descend the stairs. We all notice the exact moment when Amber sees Rosalie, because her breath seems to hitch at the sight of Rosalie.

Rosalie glides over to her mate who seems to have frozen in shock as she continues to stare, Amber snapped out of her stupor at the sight of Rosalie's smirk. Amber shakes her head a bit to regain her senses, then hands Rosalie the last bunch of flowers. Rosalie places her hand on Amber's upper chest as she slowly leans in and gives her mate a lingering kiss dangerously close to the corner of her mate's lips. Rosalie then saunters off into the kitchen to find a vase of her own for her flowers. Making an extra effort to give her mate a show, she gives an extra sway to her hips. Amber's eyes are practically glued to Rosalie until she disappears around the corner. It takes about 6 seconds for Amber to regain her senses and in that time I can hear my daughters giggling and whispering about how sweet and considerate Amber was in the kitchen. After the rest of the family greeted Amber, Jasper asks her if she wants to check out the upgrades that were done to his bike. Amber excitedly agrees and we all watch them head outside.

Amber's POV

"This is a beautiful bike" I lovingly say as I run my hands over the ducati scrambler.

"I use to have a Triumph." Jasper replies.

I excitedly say "Oh, those are great bikes. I always thought Tom DeLonge's bike was a great as well."

"You have a bike, right?" Jasper ask.

"Yeah, I have a Honda Shadow Phantom" I give a grin. "Though I don't get to ride as much as I'd like" I sadly add.

"Why is that?" Jasper curiously wonders.

"Well my bike can't carry my bags or equipment that I have to bring to work most days." I sadly reply.

"Well we should take a bike trip one of these days" Jasper suggest.

"That's a great idea" I excited replies as we highfive.

We talked and hung out back for a bit until Jasper cleared his throat. "So, you like staring at stuff huh?" At my puzzled expression Jasper gave me a pointed look and then proceeded to shake his hips. At the sudden realization and at my embarrassed stupor he began to laugh himself into his own stupor.

I covered my bright red face with my hands as I mumbled "It's not my fault, I mean come on".

Jasper slaps me on the back and said "I get it".

I was kind of stunned. Wasn't this supposed to be the 'Big Brother Speech'? Here Jasper was harassing me for basically ogling his sister?

As if he knew what I was feeling he said "I know that I'm suppose to give the big brother you hurt my sister and I hurt you speech, but I already know that you would never intentionally hurt anyone in the family."

Jasper's POV

I can feel how stunned Amber is by my words. I can also feel how touched she is about how convinced I am that she would always protect my family.

The only thing Amber says is "Always" as we both hug.

As Amber and I pull out of our hug Amber brings up my empathic ability. Truth be told I have been expecting this conversation for awhile. So I tell her the truth and as I suspected she confirmed my suspicions about her own empathic abilities.

As we talk about our abilities I'm fascinated to learn about her theories about being able to use my empathic ability to gather more information about a situation. Things like what someone is thinking, being able to predict where someone is by feeling out there energy or predict what someone will do based off of what they're feeling. My head seems to be going a million miles a minute with all the possibilities and all this new information. I will definitely have to think about and sort through all this at a later time.

Alice comes dancing out the back door and after sauntering up to me and giving me a soft kiss, she tells us that dinner is ready. The three of us head inside to wash up.

-Time Skip-

Amber's POV

"So there we were racing up this huge sand dune and everyone wants to be the winner, because the winner would get some brownies. So of course we're all trying to throw each other back down the dune, it's utter chaos. I somehow end up making it up the dune first with Mike close behind me. What we didn't expect was that the Cadre was at the top with this huge supply of volleyballs, ready to strike down anyone that got close to the top. So as I look up all I see is this ball being launched straight at my face. I fall backwards being completely caught off guard and go rolling back down the dune. Running right into Mike and we both go rolling and falling down the dune taking out I don't even know how many of our teammates."

Bella interrupts the story to ask "All of this over just a brownie?"

I chuckle as I try and explain "Well when you're in the pipeline you're living off the land for most of the time that we're out in the wilderness. Living on little sleep, low food and water in some of the environments, like the desert phase that we were in at the time. So a brownie would have been a huge luxury, not to mention it was a great win for our moral. You see, in the military we have a saying "Embrace The Suck" and that basically means that you consciously accept or appreciate something that is extremely unpleasant but unavoidable. A lot of times we have to do things that may seem pointless or completely horrible, but the point is that you have to do it so you might as well embrace it. It builds that strong camaraderie and that strong bond of friendship that is vital in our line of work. So you embrace the suck and make it fun. And that's exactly what we did. Mike, Clay, and I grabbed some of the balls that were at the bottom of the dune and raced back up the dune and proceeded to throw them back at the cadre. Knowing full well that the cadre would be completely ticked off and make us pay for it.

By the time that it was over we were covered in so much sand and countless bruises, laughing ourselves into a stupor, because our cadre was not amused. Apparently no candidate had ever thrown the balls back at the cadre, and turned the contest into a dodgeball game instead. So now we are in the leaning rest counting off our punishment push-ups while the cadre is eating the brownies and talking about how great they tasted taunting us for losing and not playing by the rules so no one wins. Though we all felt like winners that day. It is still one of our most fondest memories as a team."

"That is something that I've noticed in my short time of working at the school. Sere really has a unique way of doing things and they certainly have a way of making things entertaining." Carlisle fondly replies.

I smile as I shrug and say "What can I say? I make things fun."

Esme stands and grabs my plate while asking "Would you like some more dessert dear?"

"Oh no thank you ma'am, I think 2 pieces is plenty. It was delicious. Thank you. Do you need some help with the dishes?" I ask as I start to stand.

Esme places a hand on my shoulder and says "Oh, no sweetie. We have it covered, but thank you for the offer."

"If you would like to help Amber, you could be a dear and help the boys move the boxes from the garage into the library for me while we finish up the dishes. I have been asking them all week, but they keep forgetting."

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward roll their eyes and groan as I stand and quickly agree to help.

I was caught off guard when Rosalie walked pasted me, she stopped and softly cupped my jaw and placed an equally soft kiss on my other cheek. She whispers "Thank you, it's nice to finally get some help around the house."

I'm brought out of my daze by the whipping sound made by Emmett.

I slap him on the back and tell him that "I have no problem being whipped as long as I can get a kiss from a beautiful woman." As I chuckle and walk out to the garage.

It took us less than 15 minutes to get all of the boxes moved into the library. As I went to go back down stairs I turn around when I hear Edward calling my name. He leads me into a room farther down the hall. It's an amazing room filled with a variety of musical instruments.

Edward grabs two acoustic guitars and smiles as he hands one to Amber.

"Want to play a few songs out on the porch?" Edward asks.

Amber smiles and says "Lead the way."

After they get settled out on the porch steps Amber asks "So do you just want to take turns?" "Sounds like a good idea to me, I'll go first" Edward says as he begins to play 'Everything I'll Ever Need – By: Reid Haughton'.

Once he's done I strum my guitar as I settle on a song. I smile as I start to play 'Atlantic City – By: Bruce Springsteen'.

We go back and forth for a few more songs when

Edward asks me to play one of the military songs that I told him about a few weeks ago.

The first song that pops in my head is 'Die Tryin' – By: Chase Rice'. After I play the last note I jump as I hear applause from the rest of the Cullen family that must have wandered out onto the porch to watch the show.

I'm pretty embarrassed by all the attention. Thankfully Edward notices and begins to play 'Boyce Avenue's cover of Drops Of Jupiter'

After he's I glance at my watch and notice that it has gotten pretty late and that I should leave soon. After I make this announcement I hear complaints, that is until Esme reminds her children to behave themselves.

As I chuckle I suggest 2 more song. I decide to play 'Leaving Nashville – By: Charles Kelley' and 'Leader Of The Band – By: Dan Fogelberg'

After I'm done we all head back inside. Edward takes both guitars back upstairs, while the rest of us head back into the living room. After a round of hugs Esme hands Emmett a bag with some left overs and asks him to take them out to my truck for me. When he comes back inside we give eachother a big bear hug and make plans to hang out in a few days.

Rosalie offers to walk me to my truck. As we make our way down the steps of the porch I glance at Rosalie only to notice that she seems to stumble so I quickly grab her waist to steady her. We seem to stare into each other's eyes for what seems like hours. It almost seems like we're leaning in towards each other until we're broken out of our trance by my truck's alarm going off. After I regain my senses I realize that I had the keys in my hand and I must have closed my hand onto the panic/alarm button. I also realize that I am way to close to Rosalie's personal space, so after making sure that she is back on her feet I apologize and point back at my truck with my thumb over my shoulder and say "I should get going. I had a great time. Thanks again for having me over."

Rosalie seems to be a little sad to see me go, but I must be seeing things.

I softly say "Goodnight Rose, I hope that you have a goodnight." And walk to my truck and head home.

Alice's POV

After Amber's truck disappears down the road, I make my way to Rosalie's side.

"That's not how I saw my vision turning out, I'm sorry Rosalie." I sadly say.

"Was she really going to kiss me?" Rosalie hopefully asks.

That's what I saw. Jasper made you stumble on the step when he told Emmett that he could feel Amber's attraction to you from upstairs and then you both would end up sharing a kiss. What I didn't see was that Amber would accidently set off her truck alarm."

Rosalie softly smiles and chuckles as she says "My mate is adorable isn't she. We'll have our moment. I just hope that it's soon."

"You will, I've seen the future, remember?" I reassure her as we head back inside.

I can't wait until Amber and Rosalie finally get together. I know that they will be an adorably wonderful couple.

-Time Skip –

Amber's POV

I find myself back at the Cullen's house a little over a week later for**Carlisle**'s birthday party.

The kids have already given **Carlisle the pocket watch. That's when I decide it's time to go get my present. After I excuse myself I go back onto the porch to where I left his gift. **

**I hand the box to him and wish him a happy birthday. **

**I hold my breath as he opens it and holds up the hand carving. **

**It seems like everyone is speechless as I try to explain. "It's the **United States Air Force Medical Service symbol. I thought that you should have it to represent your service."  
"Did you hand carve this?" **Esme asks in astonishment. **

**I smile bashfully and nod my head. **

"**It's beautiful." Alice states while touching the intricate carving. **

**Jasper noticing my embarrassment suggests Edward play some music on the piano. **

**I smile at Jasper in thanks.**

**Edward begins playing a lively waltz. Shortly into the tune I notice Esme swaying in her seat. I look over to see that Carlisle is talking with Jasper as they both look at the carving. **

**I walk over to Esme and stand in front of her with my back straight as I hold out my hand as I ask "May I have the honor of spinning you around on the dance floor ma'am?" I ask will all the Texas charm that I can muster. **

**I know that I've made the right decision when I see that her eyes light up as she takes my hand. **

**I lead her into the middle of the room as we begin our dance. **

**I can tell by the shocked look in her eyes that she wasn't expecting me to be this proficient at the waltz. **

**I give a smirk as I spin her around with a flourish as the song comes to an end. **

**We both look around the room at the applause that has broken out. **

"**Where did you ever learn to dance like that dear." Esme asks with a hint of wonder in her voice. I'm not surprised by her shock. Most people don't know how to dance, little on dance any classical or "old fashioned" type of dances. **

"**My Grandmother. She always said the way to communicate directly to someone's heart and she made sure that I was fully versed in all forms of that communication." I said with a fond smile filled with all of the memories that I shared with my Grandmother as she taught me everything she knew. **

Alice with all of the excitement of a child on Christmas morning asked "Do you know how to swing dance? I love to swing dance! Edward play a big band swing number!"

The only thing that I can do is laugh as I catch Alice as she launches herself at me. So I do the only thing that I can do when you find yourself with an arm full of Alice. I smile and twirl her around as her feet never touch the ground.

As Edward begins to play Alice and I take our positions as start to spin around the makeshift dance floor.

Edward and I take turns playing different tunes on the piano when we decide to play one of our dancing mix playlists. Thankfully it had a wide song selection ranging from classical ballroom, swing, waltzs, even some club type of stuff.

It seems like hours pass as we all take turns dancing with one another.

I have to say that I don't think I will ever get tired of having Rosalie in my arms. I just wish that I could say that she was thinking the same about me. It seemed like a lifetime before she relaxed her tensed muscles when I put my hand on her waist the first time that we danced together. When we wound up partners again I made sure to keep my hand high on her shoulder blade. She didn't seem to be as tense which I was thankful for, but I could almost feel what felt regret whenever we locked eyes.

I knew that the awkwardness most likely was coming from our almost kiss last week.

Who am I kidding, I almost kissed her, but Rosalie obviously wasn't about to kiss me. I'm taken out of my thoughts when the latest song ends and Carlisle, who happened to be my partner at the time, gives me a smile that I can't help but reciprocate.

I glance at my watch and I realize that it's well past midnight.

When I voice my having to head home I'm met with groans and protests.

After a few more minutes of saying goodbye I find myself in my truck headed home.

I find my thoughts drifting back to Rosalie and the emotional whiplash that she always seems to give me.

At times I think that we are so in sync and others it seems like she's pushing me away.

No matter how much it may seem like she's giving me 'signals' I know that it's all in my head, because she's made it very clear through her actions that she wants to keep anything between us in a friend zone.

I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but I would never force her or heaven forbid have her pitty me, because I happened to catch feelings.

The only thing that I'm certain of is that I CAN NOT let my guard down with my emotions regarding Rosalie, because if I did I would lose her. And that can never happen.

I'll learn do deal with this crush, because I would rather have her in my life as a friend than not at all.


	9. Chapter 9 - Love and Loathing, It's All

Chapter 9 - Love and Loathing, It's All I've Got

Amber's POV

I have one thought running through my head. I'm going to be late!

I'm supposed to be meeting Emmett, Jasper, and Edward at Topgolf.

I should be able to make it give or take ten minutes.

That is until I turn my truck key and all I hear is a clicking noise.

"No, come on!" I yell as I try a third and fourth time as I hit the steering wheel with my hand.

"Damn it" I defeatedly say as I hit the steering wheel with my forehead.

I already know that fixing what I know has to be the starter on my truck will take up my whole night, so my plans are shot.

I'll have to stay up and fix it, because I need my truck for work tomorrow.

I grab my phone to call Emmett to let the guys know that I won't be able to make it.

Emmett's POV

"Do you want us to come over and help you" I ask Amber after she explains the situation.

"No, I don't want to ruin y'alls plans, so I'll have to catch ya next time." Amber replies dejectedly.

"You're going to need some help if you hope to finish it." I wisely reply.

"If you're offering then, thanks. I could use a hand. I hope that I can get it fixed soon enough so that I will be able to get at least a few hours of sleep before work tomorrow." Amber says.

After saying goodbye and hanging up I look up at Rosalie who has a mix between a self satisfying grin and a grimace look on her face. No one needs Edward's power to know that she tampered with Amber's truck and while she does feel bad about the headache that she caused her mate she won't deny that she is beyond happy with the fact that she will now have some one on one time with her love.

She darts out of the house and jumps into her car as we all can't help but smile and shake our heads at Rosalie's antics.

Carlisle fondly says "Well, that is a creative way to arrange a 'date night'"

Alice ever the energetic ball of energy says "Oh, it isn't a date, but hopefully this will finally lead to one."

Amber's POV

I am currently bent over with my head under the hood of my truck. I have the music cranked as I try and get this done as soon as possible.

I can feel eyes watching me, so I look over my shoulder and I swear my heart skips a beat like it usually does whenever I spontaneously see Rosalie Hale. She truly is a wonderful site to be hold.

I smile through my confusion as to why she is standing there.  
She holds up a box and says. "Emmett said that you were having mechanical difficulties with your starter. Although I love Em, he isn't very handy with engines. So I told him that I would lend my expertise. I also happened to have an extra starter in my garage, just in case yours needs to be replaced."

Amber takes a few seconds to come out of her shock as she makes her way to Rosalie and takes the box out of her hands.

"Thanks Rose, you're a lifesaver. The guys told me what an amazing mechanic you are. While I know I can hold my own, I am no mechanic." I say as I guide us back into the garage.

We find a comfortable rhythm almost immediately. I can't help but love how well we work together.

Rosalie's POV

Conversation has flowed so easily between us and I also love the way Amber's body seems to have a mind of it's own as she sways around to the music that she has on.

"What band is this?" I question after an hour or so into our work.

"This is 'Tails – by: With Confidence'. They're great, right?" Amber tells me with a smile.

"I really like them." I reply with just as much enthusiasm, but what I really mean is that I really like the way they made Amber sway around.

"They're actually going to be playing here in about a week. Do you want to go?" Amber asks

I internally freak out; I'll finally have a date with my mate!

"I mean it's the least that I can do, since you won't let me pay you for the parts or helping me out." Amber says.

I'm stunned for a few moments as I realize that I might have jumped to conclusions. Not realizing that I'm having a mini freak out going on in my head Amber continues to say, "I was going to ask the guys tonight if everyone wanted to go. I know that Edward will definitely want to go. He's been hooked since I gave him some of their music to listen to. I can go ahead and buy everyone's tickets and we can all go. It'll be my way of saying thank you."

And just like that my heart sinks. Not that I am not happy that I will get to spend time with my mate, but because I was really hoping that this would finally be us taking the next step.

"That does sound like a great idea. I'll make sure to mention it to everyone tomorrow when I see them." I reply with a smile.

"Oh man, it has gotten pretty late. Do you want to spend the night? I would hate for you to fall asleep at the wheel." Amber worriedly asks me.

As a vampire I never sleep and that makes it perfectly safe for me to drive back home, but Amber doesn't know that. So I do what anyone in my situation would do when they're desperate to spend as much time in their mate's presence as possible. I fake a yawn and somewhat tiredly say "I think that would be a good idea. If you're sure, I don't want to put you out." I respond.

Non sense, I insist. We have about an hour left. Why don't you go order us some food, whatever you'd like on me, and by the time it's delivered we should be done. That way we can eat then head to bed. Sound good?" Amber asks.

I love a take charge woman I think as I smile and nod my head and get my cell phone out to order some food.

We ended up ordering some pizza and got the truck finished in record time.

It was almost midnight when we were ready for bed. Amber took me to her room and showed me her closet. "You can borrow anything that you'd like, for tonight or tomorrow. I have to leave for work around 5am so I'll be gone before you wake up. You can stay for as long as you'd like, just make sure that you lock up when you leave. You'll be taking the bed, I'll take the couch. I had a bed in my office, but the last time I had the team over our game of tag got a little too rough and we ended up breaking it along with the window." Amber says with a laugh.

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed." I state. I feel bad that she's giving up her bed to me especially since I don't sleep.

"Trust me it's fine. Goodnight Rose, sleep well. Thanks again for the help. I truly appreciate it." She softly says as she gives me a hug and she kisses my cheek.

I'm too stunned to think little on protest, as I watch her walk out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

I lay down and I am immediately surrounded by my mate's wonderful scent. I could have laid there forever just drowning in her sweet intoxicating scent.

After a few hours of some of the best daydreams that I've ever had I come up with the perfect plan on how to try and move things along with my mate.

Amber's POV

I'm awoken from my sleep by the heavenly smell of food. I look at my watch and I realize that my alarm will be going off any minute.

After I silence my phone's alarm, I follow the smell to the kitchen. That's where I see the most erotic sight that I have ever seen. There with nothing on by my old hockey jersey is the stunning vision that is Rosalie cooking breakfast as her hips sway seductively to the soft music playing on my ipod dock. I can't even begin to describe the feeling of seeing her in my old jersey with my last name printed so boldly on the back.

As I'm lost in my hormonal thoughts I see her stand on her tip toes trying to reach my seasonings on the top shelf.

I'm overwhelmed with the need to cross the kitchen and pull her into my arms. I can see myself coming up behind her and pulling her back into my chest as I kiss her neck with my arms securely around her waist while my lips make a trail towards her lips. Those kisses would end with her on top of that counter as my lips find purchase with any and all available skin. I'm knocked out of my lustful daydreams when I feel delicate fingers trailing over my jaw. I'm assuming that Rosalie is trying to close my mouth. I have to shake my head to get the images out of my head.

"I made you breakfast, so hurry up and get ready so that we can eat." Rosalie tells me.

The only thing that I can manage to do is nod my head as I make my way to my bedroom to get ready for work.

As Rosalie and I eat our breakfast I can't help but think that I could definitely get use to this type of domesticity.

I check my watch and I realize that I have to leave no matter how much I want to stay in this bubble that Rosalie and I have created.

Rosalie notices that it's time for me to leave and after giving me a bag full of food that she made me for lunch she kisses my cheek and tells me to have a great day at work and to call her later.

All I can do I is smile the cheesiest grin and walk to my truck with a spring in my step.

I could definitely get use to that, but I know how dangerous those thoughts can be.

-Line Break-

Alice's POV

Rosalie, Bella, and I are currently in my room as we are all getting ready for the With Confidence Concert.

We can hear Emmett's Jeep pull up to the house as the guys and Amber make their way inside the house.

We head downstairs about 15 minutes later to find our mates in the kitchen. They were drinking and laughing hysterically at Emmett's impression of a spice girl's back up dancer.

I instinctually make my way to Jasper, because mates always gravitate towards one another. Whither they just want to be in the same room or to be physically touching, which is the most common occurrence in most cases.

I can't help but smile when I see Rosalie make her way to Amber, who is sitting on the counter. Rose casually leans on the counter next to her mate as she puts her arm around one of Amber's dangling legs. Thanks to our advanced hearing, we can all hear Amber's heartbeat faster at Rosalie's nearness.

After another half an hour of laughter and several rounds of drinks we all make our way to the family's SUV. Bella volunteered to be the designated driver tonight, because even though vampires have an amazingly high tolerance we can get a decent buzz off of alcohol.

Of course we orchestrated the seating arrangement so that Amber and Rosalie would be alone on the back bench seat, while Emmett, Jasper, I took up the middle bench seat while Edward and Bella were up front. The vehicle was a buzz with excitement for the fun we all knew that the night would hold.

Bella's POV

Tonight has been one of the best nights that we have all had in a long time.

I don't think I've ever seen Edward this carefree. He even joined in on some of the moshing going on during Seaway's set. The girls and I have thoroughly loved watching our mates jump around and do funny dance moves while singing, but it was more like belting out the lyrics. I don't think any of us will forget how much fun they had during the song "Airhead".

I can't wait to see what happens during With Confidence's set.

Amber's POV

This has been such a great show so far. Emmett and I have had so much fun singing and doing some of the most ridiculous dance moves we could come up with. We were even able to get Jasper and Edward to join in.

When With Confidence was playing "Tails" Emmett and I began spinning around like we were dogs chasing our tails. We were getting a few concerned stares from some of the people around us, but we could care less what they thought, because we were having so much fun.

I got a little dizzy and I wound up stumbling into Rosalie who thankfully caught me. Time seemed to stop as we gazed into each other's eyes. It seemed like I spent a lifetime in her eyes. When I snapped out of my trance like state that Rosalie always seems to put me into I realized that the rest of our group had broken up into couples as the band started playing "Spinning". I offered my hand to Rosalie and I was on cloud 9 when she stepped into my arms as she grabbed my hand as we began to dance. I couldn't help but return her smile when the chorus began and I spun her around over and over. I didn't think this night could get any better.

After the song ended the girls offered to get everyone more drinks, which I could really use after all the jumping around we've been doing.

Rosalie's POV

I can't stop swooning over my mate. She is just so amazing. Only Amber would be able to manage and get Edward and Jasper to mellow out enough to dance around and cut loose.

I couldn't help but glance over at my love. As I watched my mate, I saw a girl stumble into Amber and ever the chivalrous one, she made sure that the girl was alright and helped her get her self straightened out.

It took a few minutes for us to get to the front of the line and get our drinks. We were about to head back to our mates when Alice froze with a vision. At our panicked faces she quickly explained that we needed to get back to our mates. We quickly made our way back to where Amber and the rest of my brothers were.

I couldn't help but look Amber over for any obvious injuries or scan the area for any dangers to my mate. Thankfully Amber was too occupied with her drink to notice.

When I came up empty with any threats I looked to Alice for an explanation. Using her vampire speed talking she filled us in on what she saw.

Apparently the girl that I saw bump into Amber earlier has set her sights on my mate. She was going to approach Amber while we were gone and ask her to dance, which would lead to them kissing.

I was equal parts heartbroken and seething. Especially when Alice continued to say that the mystery girl and Amber would have left the concert together. If they would become a couple after their night together was still unclear.

I was beyond emotionally distraught.

Amber's POV

I couldn't help but down my whole drink in one go.

After I toss my cup into the trash I look up to Rosalie and I can't help the huge smile as I held out my hand to her as I asked her for another dance.

What shocked me was the look of what I could only describe as pure distain.

I was so bewildered that I left my hand up in front of me, even after she stormed away from me.

I felt almost empty when she walked away from me. I was so sickened and overwhelmed with what I was feeling in that moment that I didn't even realize that the band had finished and the show was over.

As we made our way out to the vehicle I noticed that Rosalie was already at the SUV. I instinctually reached for the door to open it for her when Bella unlocked the doors, but Rosalie yanked the door out of my hand and almost plowed me over and got into the vehicle. I was in such a stupor that I failed to realize that everyone had already gotten into their seats. That left me with either sitting close to Rosalie, which I didn't think was a good idea while she still had a fire in her eyes, that seemed to be directed towards me. I opted to sit in the passenger seat upfront that way I was as far as I could get from Rosalie.

I spent the whole ride back to my place, where they dropped me off, wondering what I had done to upset Rosalie so much.

I wracked my brain trying to come up with a reason for such a cold shoulder, but I kept coming up empty.

Before I knew it we were pulling up into my driveway.

I turned around in my seat to say goodnight to everyone, and subconsciously hoping that Rosalie wouldn't still be upset. I was crushed to still see a glower aimed at me. I was disheartened to still see a glare when we locked eyes.

With a defeated sigh I bid everyone a goodnight and wished everyone a safe trip home.

Edward's POV

Three days, it took Rosalie three days to calm down enough for anyone to even approach her.

It took another two days for her to realize that she had reacted too harshly towards her mate.

No one could blame Rose, because when it came to a mate emotions and rationality went completely out of the window.

The whole family sat down to talk through all of Rosalie's emotions.

Rosalie's POV

After nearly a week of going over and over what had happened I was finally able to see things more clearly.

It wasn't Amber's fault that people were attracted to her. She just had this way about her that drew everyone in. As a vampire I was use to humans being drawn to us, but I had never seen it so prevalent in a human.

I also couldn't blame Amber for what she might have done, when we aren't even close to dating yet. I sigh as I realize how far off away that first date really is. I feel even worse when I realize that not only have I hurt my mate, but I may have set our relationship back to where it was when we first met.

I took Esme's advice and decided to bite the bullet and go apologize and try and repair my relationship with my mate.

I decided to bake Amber a variety of lemon cookies. After all there's no better way to soften up my mate than through her stomach.

As I make my way through the Sere School I'm a little confused, because I can't smell Amber.

After searching for my mate for over 20 minutes I find Mike in what the Sere Specialist call the cage. It's a huge room with big cubicle like sections fenced in with steel cage like fencing.

When we were getting our tour on the first day visiting the school, they explained to us that each cage belonged to a Sere Specialist to house all of their equipment and a work place to build or fix any of their equipment that they needed to mend. Most of them even had a cot or couch so that they had a place lounge around and wait or to sleep, in case the sleeping room was full for whatever reason.

"Hello Mike, I hope that you are doing well." I greet my mate's best friend.

Mike looks up from his work bench and gives me a smile and says "Oh, hi Rosalie. I've been great, how about you?" as he goes back to his project.

"I'm good, but I was looking for Amber. I made her some cookies. Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Amber's gone." Mike replied.

I'm frozen as I can only repeat what Mike had said in my head. How can she be gone? Did I drive my mate away with my cold attitude? I can't loose my mate before we've even been given a chance to start. I must have taken too long to respond, either that or the haunted look on my face made Mike elaborate.

"Amber got deployed. She was called in yesterday." He explained.

"Yesterday?" I whispered. I had missed my mate by mere hours. And now she could be gone for who knows how long. Oh my gosh she could be in danger at this very minute.

Mike didn't seem to pick up on my inner freak out and he continued to explain. "Yeah, there is a category 4 Hurricane that's going to be hitting Ireland, so a Rescue Unit was sent in before it hits to help with the local authorities search and rescue procedures. It's pretty common for us to be called for any type of natural disaster. Last year Amber and I were gone almost 10 months out of the whole year. It was so crazy, because we would be home for a day or two and then be called right back out for another deployment." Mike explained.

"Do you know when she will be back?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No I don't I'm sorry. I would call and ask Amber if she knew roughly when she will be back, but there is no way to actually get a signal through, because of the storm. Plus there isn't a way of knowing how long they will be needed." Mike clarified.

I gave Mike the cookies since I couldn't give them to my mate, giving them to my mate's best friend was the next best thing. As we said goodbye Mike told me that he would let me know when he gets any more information. I thanked him and headed to my father's office. I knew that I needed the comfort of my father, because I was so close to falling apart. I not only hurt my mate, but now she's gone and I don't know when she'll be back. To make matters worse, Amber is in harms way and she thinks I hate her and I have no way to make ammends.

When I reach Carlisle's office I thankfully don't have to explain anything due to his vampire hearing. He immediately pulls me into his arms as I do the closest thing to sobbing as a vampire could get.

Carlisle's POV

I didn't know what to do for my daughter, so I did the only thing I could and held her closer.

I wished that I would have known that Amber had left, but since I'm only apart of the Clinic I'm not privy to everything that goes on amongst the Sere Specialists.  
I want to cry right along with my daughter at the rollercoaster of emotions that I'm feeling.

As I hold Rosalie's shaking form I can only hope that Amber will be safe and back home soon.


	10. Chapter 10 - I Might Say That I Don't

Chapter 10 - I Might Say That I Don't Need You, But Don't Let Me Lie

Amber's POV

You would think dealing with a category 4 hurricane would be enough to occupy myself with, but you would be wrong.

Any free second that I have when I'm not working is taken up with my thoughts about Rosalie.

I still don't know what I had done to make her hate me so much. I thought we were having a great time. Did I offend her? Did I come on too strong? She couldn't possibly know that I'm attracted to her could she? It doesn't matter, because whatever I thought we had or might have had is over. I knew letting my guard down was a terrible idea. I should have just stuck to my original plan. Keeping her at a distance

Damn it, there I go again on a never ending downward spiral of thoughts. I can't stop the tirade of thoughts no matter how much I try.

It doesn't matter anyway, because after that night I was forced to come to terms with the fact that Rosalie and I will always be on opposite ends.

I may never get the answers that I have been looking for, but I know that with time I will be able to deal with my feelings.

I just needed some distance...well more distance than the roughly 4,346 miles away I am currently.

Thankfully the damage caused from the Hurricane wasn't as bad as they predicted. My team and I have spent the last few weeks going through the disaster areas looking for survivors or pulling animals out from the rubble or helping with some of the rebuilding.

It has been an exhausting but rewarding experience.

Mike's POV

It's about quarter after midnight and I would rather be in bed, but I'm at the schoolhouse. You know that someone is your best friend when you're willing to bring over some food in the middle of the night.

I set the food down in the lounge area and go to find Amber.

I find her sleeping in one of the sleeping bunks. She looks exhausted and I know that it's not just because of the hurricane.

I throw one of the other bunks pillows at her to wake her up. After a brief scuffle where we almost break one of the bunks and an end table we make out way to the lounge.

It feels great to finally be back together again. Ever since we started team together we have been inseparable. She's more than just my best friend or sister. She's my left hand and I know that she feels the same exact way.

That's why I know when something is bothering her, even when she won't come right out and talk about it.

When there's a lull in conversation I grab the whiskey bottle that I brought for just this occasion and decided to bring up my concerns.

We don't beat around the bush, because we never do.

Amber's POV

I finally let loose everything that I had been bottling up for who knows how long. After I spill my heart out and we drank most of the bottle of whiskey I find myself asking "It's not just me, right? I mean I know that she's playing hot and cold, but I know that she does have feelings for me."

Mike leans back in his chair and sighs while saying "I don't know Amb, I mean she does seem to like you, so I don't think that you're wrong in your thinking. But you and I both know that you can't keep tearing yourself up about how she may or may not be feeling for you."

I put my head into my hands as I take a deep breath and brokenly say "I know," I lift my head and look my brother in the eyes and I know that he can see my eyes start to water. "I can't explain it; I just feel this pull towards her. It's almost like my soul knows that she's suppose to be mine. That we are meant to be together, even if that means that we will never be anything more than just friends. And it tears me apart every time she pushes me away or gives me a dirty look. ….You know saying it out loud makes it sound even crazier than how I feel about thinking it."

Mike puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a weak smile and says "I don't think anything I can tell you at this point is going to help you. I know that and you know that and I also know that there isn't anything that either one of us can do that will make you feel better. I will tell you this though, no matter what I will always have your six. I also agree that Rosalie has some feelings for you, but I just don't know what type of feelings that they are. I'm afraid that the only piece of advice that I can give you is that this will take time."

I give a broken smile as I ask "You think she has feelings for me?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you. That girl feels something for you, but maybe she's just confused or scared to actually act on it. I don't know, but what I do know is that she better start treating my sister better, or we'll have to have a talk." Mike replies

After we hug it out I feel a hell of a lot better.

I smile as I say "Leave it to you to know how to cheer me up."

"It's nothing that you haven't done for me a million times." Mike says.

"That's what family is for." I reply as we hug again.

I look at my watch and I calculate that I still have about an hour before I have to be outside waiting for my ride to the plane.

"So how did you manage to get a deployment to Thule anyway?" Mike asks.

"Well I figured that the cheapest way to fund my 'Find Santa Exploration' was to be sent to the North Pole." I jokingly say.

After our laughter died down I add "I also figured that some distance and time will help me to deal with my feelings." I quietly admit.

Mike gives me a look of understanding.

"Now you need to head home and get some sleep." I tell Mike.

"You're definitely right on that one." Mike chuckles.

"When does your ride get here?" Mike asks as he throws away all the trash.

"In about an hour." I reply as I look at my watch.

"Alright, you take care of yourself." Mike says as we give each other a long tight hug.

As we break away I smile and tell him "When I find Santa, I'll make sure that both of our names will be written on the Nice List, in sharpie."

"Knowing you, you would try and steal one of the reindeer" Mike jokes.

"And that's why I'm on the Naughty List." I reply as we both laugh.

"I'll see you in a few months. I love you bro." I tell Mike as he makes his way to the door.

As Mike walks through the door frame he turns around and gives me a smile and says "I love you too sis I'll see you when you get back. Let me know if you need anything. An extra tooth brush or if you run out of toilet paper."

"So I have to stay on the toilet for 4 weeks waiting for your care package to get to me? Oh joy." I laugh and give an eye roll.

"We both know I would wait a week then send it, so it would be more like 5 weeks." He jokes.

I flip him off as he blows me a kiss and walks out of the room.

I shake my head, but the smile doesn't leave my face. That is until about 3 minutes later when I walk into the cage and find the last person I thought I would see.


	11. Chapter 11 - Trying To Understand

Chapter 11 – Trying To Understand

Amber's POV

I'm rooted to the spot as my brain tries to catch up to what I'm seeing.

It wasn't that what I saw was strange, but I didn't think that I would be seeing Alice standing inside of my cage rearranging my stuff.

"Uh, Alice? What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"You really need better organization, and maybe some flowers." She trails off as she seems to be making a mental list.

"And here I thought you would approve of my storage and shelving improvements." I sarcastically reply.

"You have done a great job, but I can think of some more improvements. If you would let Esme in here I know that she could transform this space into something spectacular." She says as she gives me a smile that I can't help but return.

"Well I'm sure Esme has better things to do than help me improve my cage." I state.

"You couldn't be more wrong. She would jump at the chance to help you." Alice excitedly tells me.

"That would be amazing. I know how talented she is and I know that you both would turn this into something special. I'll have to talk to her about it when I get back." I reply.

"Oh no need we can start working on it now and that way it will be ready when you get back from Thule." Alice states.

"That would actually be perfect…..Wait how did you know I was being sent to Thule?" I ask confused.

"Who doesn't know" A new voice seems to shout from the doorway.

I smile as I see someone who is becoming one of my best friends. "Hey Emmett, long time no see."

He picks me up into a spinning bear hug, which is becoming our traditional greeting.

After he sets me down I notice that he was carrying a few bags with him. When he noticed me staring at them he grins and tosses them onto the huge table in the center of the room.

He starts emptying one of the bags as he explains that the family wanted to send me off with a care package of sorts.

When he's done emptying out the smallish backpack I notice all sorts of things. A few books, what looks like an ipod, some snacks. As I reach my hand out to take a closer look at one of the books Alice smacks my hand. You know for such a small person she can sure pack a punch. As I shake some of the pain out of my hand I vaguely see Alice and Emmett share a look.

"Ok, so what is all of this?" I state as I gesture to the table.

"Well the family wanted to send you off with some small tokens that will hopefully give you some comfort on your long trip as well as through out your stay at Thule." Alice cheerfully says.

I am completely blown away by their generosity.

I stare at the table in a bit of shock.

"Wow, thank you and please thank the family for me. I'll make sure to send a thank you letter once I get to the Base. Unfortunately Thule is so remote that it takes a few weeks for mail to be sent in or out. The base is basically in the North Pole and is very remote and secure so no phone calls can go in or out and the internet can be pretty unreliable so I doubt that I will be able to call or email." I inform them.

"The other bag is full of a variety of food and snacks." Alice informs me gesturing to the other bag on the floor.

"Let us explain what everything is and who sent it and why." Emmett excitedly says.

"Jasper sent you a few books. Mainly about Astrology and space, because he said that you will have an amazing view while you're there. As well as a reading light. Edward lent you an ipod and said that it is full of new music for you. He also said that he put some of his own creations on there as well. We all already know about your obsession with music so there isn't a need to explain that one. I packed you a few snow toys. A mini luge, for sledding, and a few small inflatables. The inflatables as you know, you sit on them and use them like a sled or have a vehicle or snowmobile tow them and it makes for one hell of a ride." Emmett says with such childish glee that I know is being expressed on my own face at all the fun I'll be able to have.

Alice decides to chime in and explain the rest of the table's contents before Emmett and I get anymore sidetracked.

"Esme sent along some cookies as some cough drops. She also sent along some small personal hygiene items that you would have a hard time getting while you're gone. She wants you to take care of yourself and to let her know if you need anything. Carlisle sent some universal charging cords, a few different types of headsets, extra batteries, as well as some portable chargers already fully charged. That way you will be fully prepared and covered, especially traveling all the way to Thule. I added some lotion and lip balms as well as a pair of specially designed sunglasses that will prevent sun glare and are customized to be ideal for being out in the snow. Bella sent along some DVDs as well as some pictures that she found of all of us. She said that she didn't want you to forget us while you're gone. Rosalie wanted you to have her favorite scarf. She said that it it's perfect for you because you can wear it even with your uniform and that it will keep you from catching a cold. She also sent along some heated mittens and socks. She said that she wanted you to be warm and comfortable."

I'm completely blown away by not only their generosity but by their kindness. The time and effort that this must have taken speaks volumes.

"I…I don't know what to say" I say starting to get emotional.

Alice gives me a solid hug that I have to bend down so that I'm able to hug her properly and she whispers in my ear "We love you Amber, don't you know that"

I can feel myself start to tear up as I feel Emmett join in on the hug. After we break apart Alice decides to drop the heavy.

"Well now that the emotional stuff is out of the way, we need to talk about you and Rose." Alice states firmly.

As I try to turn around to walk away, because I know that I am not ready for whatever it is that this conversation will hold.

It's not Alice's hand trying to reach out for my arm to stop me from running away that has me frozen in place, it was Emmett's words. "Alice is psychic, she can see the future!" Emmett kind of shouts at me.

I slowly turn around with the most confused and skeptical look on my face as I stare blankly at them.

"Ooookkkaaay." I slowly say.

"No, it's true. That's why Rosalie freaked out the night of the concert." Emmett quickly tries to explain.

Alice cuts me off before I even had a chance to open my mouth.

Alice and Emmett spent the next 20 minutes trying to explain about her powers and while I was skeptical at first by the end of the conversation I was pretty sure that she was telling the truth.

"I know that you're still skeptical, so I wrote down your address in Thule. As you know you won't know that until after you get there. You will also be receiving a box full of goodies from us. It will be there a few hours after you get there. As you know that box would have had to of been mailed out at least 3 weeks ago in order for it to arrive when you get to the Base. So I hope that that helps you with finding some proof." Alice says matter-of-factly.

I can only grab the piece of paper and say "Okay."

After that Alice went on to explain why Rosalie acted so cold and rudely to me the night of the concert. When she was done I couldn't say that I was okay with how Rosalie had treated me, but I understood where she was coming from.

"So when you said that Rosalie was afraid of losing me you mean that she felt like I would be abandoning her and all of you if I did go home with that girl that night? I mean I can get that….kind of. I mean I was out with all of you so if I left and ditched all of you that would have been a terrible thing to do. But all of you know that I would never do that. The only way I would just ditch someone is if everyone was leaving and heading home and our night was already over." I try to explain.

"We know that, but Rose doesn't always see things the way everyone else does. She also doesn't feel the same as everyone else." Alice tries to explain.

"I understand that she's been hurt before and I know that hurt can certainly cloud someone's judgment. But that doesn't make up for the fact that she hurt me." I say as I try to understand everything being said.

"I know and I can't tell you how sorry I am." A new voice from the doorway states.

I already know who that voice belongs to. The only person who seems to be able to turn my head and heart around in circles, Rosalie.

"I know that I don't deserve it, but I hope that you can forgive me. I seem to always say or do something that pushes you away. And that is the last thing that I want to do. I can't promise you that I won't mess up in the future, because I think we both know that I will, but I can promise you that I will try to be better in the future. If you'll let me? I know that I have a lot of issues, but I'm working on them. Will you please let me try?"

She states with so much vulnerability and uncertainty that it breaks my heart.

I don't know what to say so I do the only thing that I can think of and I open my arms for a hug.

She practically flies into my arms and hugs me with a fierceness that I don't think I have ever felt before.

We stand there embracing each other for who knows how long before we break apart.

It breaks my heart to see tears welling up in her eyes. I can't help but brush them away with my thumb and it warms my heart when I notice Rose leaning into my hand.

We share a soft look and I say "I can't say that I'm okay with what you did, but I'm starting to understand. But Rose, you need to talk to me, you can't shut me out. I don't think I could take another round of that."

"I can't tell you how sorry I am. I vow to you that I never wanted to hurt you. I was hurt and I emotionally couldn't handle my feelings so I took it out on you. I know that I shouldn't have done that and that I should have talk to you. Which is what I will do from now on. That is if you'll let me?"

She looks at me with such a loving and hopeful look.

I honestly don't know what to say. She hurt me, but after hearing her side of the story and hearing her apologize and promise to try and never hurt me again. I'm left with 2 options. 1 I don't forgive her and that's it and whatever we have or might have is done. Which I already know isn't an option, because I need her in my life. So that leaves only option 2. Forgive her and try and work on our friendship.

I already know what my answer is going to be.

And after I tell her, she hugs me again and sobs with relief into my chest.

I can't help but take a deep breath of her hair before we pull apart.

It's hard to say goodbye to the 3 of them as I load up into my transportation that will take me to the runway, but I'm comforted by knowing that I'll have a lot to look forward to when I get home.


	12. Chapter 12 – Distance And Longing

Chapter 12 – Distance And Longing

Edward's POV

The house seems to be so much quieter since Amber left. The laughter doesn't seem to flow as easily and the sun doesn't seem to brighten up the house the same way.

I know that I am probably over exaggerating, but the family just doesn't seem to be whole without Amber. I know from everyone's thoughts that the sooner Amber gets home the better. Everyone seems to be missing her. I don't think we realized how quickly Amber seemed to cement herself into our family, without even trying.

It has been a long few months for everyone. Though, Rosalie of course has been the most effected.

Hearing Rosalie pace around in her room I'm reminded of a conversation that I had with Carlisle a month into Amber's deployment to Thule.

\- Flashback –

"I just find it so odd Carlisle. How can Rosalie be fine with the distance? I know that mates don't have to be attached at the hip, but the mating pull with the distance?" I ask thoroughly confused,

Carlisle's thoughts betrayed him about how he was concerned about this as well.

My father puzzled over his thoughts for a few moments. "I have had concerns about this as well. Especially when we found out what Rosalie's mate's profession was. A lifestyle that has Amber not only coming and going, but also puts her in harms way on a constant basis.

I wish I had answers, but Rosalie seems to be handling the excess stress fairly well. I think that it helps that this time around Amber left on stable terms with Rosalie. If they are mates then they will be able to overcome any obstacle that Amber's job or any curveball that life will throw at them. I have faith in that." Carlisle says as he grips my shoulder in a reassuringly way.

\- End Of Flashback –

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by my mother coming into the house with an arm full of groceries. I smile as I make my way to her and relieve her of her bags. She gives me a smile and a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

I know by her thoughts that she plans on making some more goodies for the upcoming SERE Function.

I follow her into the kitchen where I see Alice already pulling out bowls and measuring cups. Tonight will be a family bonding baking night and I can't wait.

Rosalie's POV

Eternity. That's what these last few months have felt like. The letters that Amber and I have been able to exchange have been my only reprieve from the loneliness.

The last few weeks before Amber was suppose to be back home has been filled with baking for The Annual Sere Family Day. Now that the gathering is over it's back to pacing and re-reading all of Amber's letters and old text messages. Thankfully Amber is set to be arriving back at the end of this week. I have already pick out the perfect outfit, multiple times, and thanks to Alice I've also have the perfect accessories and nail polish picked out.

I'm broken out of my fantasies about my reunion with my mate by Esme's shout for the family to meet into the living room.

After explaining that Carlisle had called and that there was an accident and 3 Sere Specialists are in the hospital. That was all that she had to say before we were all gathered and headed to the hospital.

Sadly when we arrived no one knew any information about the condition or injuries of the 3 Sere Members.

The hospital staff ushered everyone into a big unused waiting room. The room was pretty full and the other Sere Specialist seemed to rotate with each other, that way the school was covered and that there were always Sere Specialists at the hospital.

Mike had sat down beside me and said what I knew had to be weighing on his mind.

"It hasn't gone unnoticed that your family has stuck around. I know that no one has said anything, but we all appreciate it."

"We may be new to this family, but Amber has become part of ours and all of you are important to her, so all of you are important to us." I simply say.

Mike smiles and says "Yeah, I figured it was something like that."

He glances at his watch and sighs. "It's been 2 hours and we still haven't been told a damn thing. I wish Amber was here."

At my confused look he continued to explain. "Amber has a way of getting information, even when no one else seems to be able to get any. Not to mention Amber's just…..Amber, you know? She has a way of making a situation bearable." He adds with a fond smile.

I can't help but return his smile as I think about how special my mate truly is.

"Amber is amazing. I can't wait till she's home." I sigh.

Mike opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn't get a chance to say whatever it is that he seemed to be mulling over, because it was in that moment that I had this feeling so we both looked up and we saw Amber running down the hallway and come to a halt into the waiting room doorway. Her eyes darted around the room before landing on Susan. Susan is one of the injured Sere Specialist's wife. When Susan and Amber's eyes locked Amber ran forward and embraced Susan. Susan who had been crying silent tears up until now and she finally let go and clung to my mate as she let loose all of her pent up emotions.

For the briefest of moments I was upset and jealous that what I thought was going to be a special reunion with my mate was ruined and the embrace that should have been mine was now given to someone else. I snapped out of my thoughts fairly quickly after I started actually using my rational brain.

Jasper's POV

The oppressing emotions of the last few hours seem to have lessened with the appearance of Amber. I watch as I felt my sister go through an array of conflicting emotions.

I'm brought back to Amber and Susan as Amber holds Susan's face in her hands and tells her that she will get to the bottom of what's happening.

I think everyone could feel the relief that those words brought to the room. With those final words Amber darts back out of the room and goes to find out any information that she can,

About 20 minutes later I can hear Amber arguing with a man on the other end of the floor that we were at. I glance around the room at my family and I know that everyone can hear Amber and this mystery man's argument thanks to our super hearing.

\- Down The Hallway Amber's POV –

"I'm warning you Phillip, you do your job and you fill the family member's in on what is going on with their loved one's or you and I will have another kind of discussion." I practically growl in his face.

Phillip gives me an evil sneer and says "I'm well within my rights as a medical manager to decided when I release any information about any and all patients. Though, if you want to sweeten the deal I might be persuaded to release the information now."

"What do you want?' I ground out.

"I want your KISS Concert tickets." He smugly says

"Why would you want them? You hate KISS." I confusedly ask.

"Oh I do, but it's sold out and I know how much you want to go. So give me the tickets and I'll tell you all of the information about your friends. Or I could wait another 24 hours. It's your choice." He says with such a sick satisfaction that I wish that I could just punch him in the face.

"So that's it huh. You just want to screw me over?" I clarify

"That's always a bonus, but I can sell them and make a decent profit as well. Since I know that the whole tour has been sold out for months and there's no way that you would be able to make the concert that's motive enough for me." He says,

I mull it over for about a minute then I finally say "Fine! But I don't have the tickets on me." I reply.

"That's fine. I know that if we shake on it that it will be binding enough for you to follow through.' Phillip says.

\- Back In The Waiting Room Jasper's POV –

I grab Rosalie's shoulder to prevent her from attacking the douche bag down the hall. No matter how much we want to intervene we all know that it's better if we don't.

Edward, Alice, and Rosalie begin searching for Kiss concert tickets to replace the one's that Amber had to give up.

At vampire speed I try to explain that Amber made a sacrifice for her brothers and to try and replace that sacrifice might make Amber feel uncomfortable.

After A few minutes of arguing about it at vampire speed everyone relented and we all agreed that even though we didn't want to let Amber give up something that we could replace, it was a situation that we had to let happen naturally.

Amber's POV

After I got the information that I needed. I went back into the waiting room to inform everyone of what I found out.

I told everyone that a pick up truck rolled over after sliding off the road and that everyone was alright. 2 of the Sere Specialists would be released in the next hour and that they're wives are able to go and see them. The last Sere Specialist has a concussion and they are still performing tests to make sure that he didn't receive anymore head trauma and that his wife was able to wait in his room for him to get back. After a round of hugs everyone dispersed to go and find their loved ones I was left with the Cullens.

I can't help but smile as I lock eyes with Rosalie as we seemed to gravitate towards each other. After a long hug I exchanged hugs with the rest of the family.

Esme was the one to ask what I knew must have been on all of their minds. "When did you get back dear? We were under the impression that you would be back at the end of the week."

I inform them about an earlier flight being made available, so I jumped at the chance.

"Well then you're coming home with us so that I can make sure that you get a decent night's sleep and a home cooked meal." Esme told me more than asked.

I realized that I didn't really have a choice so I smiled and said "That sounds wonderful. Thank you Ma'am.

Rosalie and I share a soft smile as we all make our way out of the hospital. I'm not sure who made the first move but somehow Rosalie ended up with her arm around my waist and I had my arm around her shoulders.

I had only one though as we made our way to their vehicles. "It's great to finally be back home."


	13. Chapter 13 – Reunions

Chapter 13 – Reunions

Esme's POV

It was such a relief to have Amber back home with us. I know that I was pushy about demanding that she come back to the house with the rest of the family, but my vampire instincts wouldn't allow me to let her out of my sight without knowing that she was well fed and that she had an opportunity to be well rested.

I was in the kitchen finishing up the last of the dishes while the chocolate chip muffins were baking in the oven.

I can hear a soft snoring type of noise come from the living room and I couldn't help but take a picture of the adorable sight that greeted me.

Amber was at the end of the couch with her head on the back of the couch with a tiny bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. Rosalie had obviously taken this as an opportunity to 'nap' and cuddle with her mate. She had a pillow thrown in Amber's lap and as she cuddled and burrowed into Amber. Amber's hands had seemed to seek out to hold onto Rosalie in her sleep.

That sight alone was beyond adorable and I had never seen such a serene look of contentment on my daughter's face, but that's not what had me instantly pulling out my phone to take a couple pictures.

It was the fact that the whole family had congregated together into the living room. That in it's self isn't that abnormal as we often spend family time together, It was the fact that everyone was so relaxed and close together. Jasper had Alice in his lap at the other end of the long sofa. Edward had moved the over stuffed leather arm chair and ottoman closer to the couch and was reclining in a very un-Edward manner with Bella cuddled into him. Emmett was sitting on the floor leaning against the middle of the couch on the floor. He was playing video games with the sound off.

I turned to look at my mate when I felt his eyes on me. I shouldn't have been surprised to find that Carlisle was in the love seat with a book in his hand, but I was surprised to find that like the rest of our children he had moved the love seat to be closer to the rest of the family.

I couldn't help but release a pleasant type of shiver when he patted his lap in a clear invitation,

That was how we spent the rest of the night. All together, in the arms of our mates. As a vampire I knew that life truly could not get any better than this.

Amber's POV

I can't be sure what had caused me to have a brief startle that had me jump a bit awake, but I did notice a few things before I was fully aware of my surroundings. First off I was completely relaxed. More relaxed than I have been in a very long time.

I also noticed a weight on me that I almost unconsciously can't help but pull more into me as I almost don't open my eyes full and just go back to sleep. The unidentified weight seems to sigh and make a moaning hum type of noise that has me wide awake and alert almost instantly.

When I full open my eyes and look around I notice that my feet are up on an ottoman, which is odd, because I know that I didn't have my feet up the last time I remember. What has my heart rate accelerating was what I saw when I looked down into my lap. I had a goddess laid out on my lap, with her face resting on my upper stomach, I know that it's not a real 'goddess', but it's Rosalie so it's close enough.

I am awestruck by the sight of her. How the soft TV light seems to make her skin glow and how it seems like she subconsciously snuggled closer to me body. Realizing that she probably did that because she was cold, I looked around and found a blanket on the back of the couch, so I carefully put in on her and tucked it around her. I couldn't help myself as I softly brushed a stray piece of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear as I let my finger tips brush tenderly along the side of her face.

I quietly let out a sigh as I can't help but pretend and wish for things that will never truly be.

I look at the watch on the inside of my right wrist and realize that I can still get a few more hours of sleep, so I relaxed back into the sofa and held onto Rosalie as I closed my eyes. I drifted back off to sleep knowing that my dreams could never hold a candle to what I had just woken up to.

\- Line Break –

Amber's POV

Time seemed to speed up over the next few weeks. I managed to get some leave to visit my Grandparents and I had settled back into work. A new development seemed to be the overflowing presence of the Cullen's in my life. It was strange at first, but I have slowly begun to think of them as a second family and I just hope that they have started to think of me as the same.

With the never ending new adventures that we have been having I failed to realize that my birthday was fast approaching. That is until I walked into our Squadron's briefing room to see the Cheshire cat smiles on my teammate's faces. That was usually scary enough, but then there seemed to be a soft singing that a few of them had started. My blood ran cold when I realized that they were singing 'Happy Birthday' and then realizing that this was a total set up. It took me about 3.2 seconds to turn around and run. Sadly they planned on me running, because when I turned around they were blocking the door. What they didn't count on was for me to dive on the floor and crawl under their legs. I then took off like a bat out of hell down the hallway. I had managed to out maneuver them for about 20 minutes until it came down to an almost all out brawl. They finally got me after they cheated, at least in my opinion, when they used a taser.

After they managed to actually get a hold of me they then duck taped me to a spine board, which is just a type of paramedic stretcher. They then lifted me and carried me to the Sere Pool, where they proceeded to tie me up so that they were able to dunk me into the pool and then hold me above the water to be able to dunk me all over again. As if this wasn't bad enough they decided to tase me a few more times. This last for hours….ok to be fair it only lasted maybe 15 minutes, but it sure felt like hours.

After everyone had their fun I was left upside down still duck taped to the spinal board and I was expected to get myself out as everyone left.

Thankfully my SERE training had prepared me for getting out of situations like this and I was able to get out in just a few short minutes.

What I wasn't expecting was to have a cake shoved into my face as soon as I started to walk out of the door that leads to the pool area.

My team starts to sing happy birthday to me as I try to recover from not only the force of the hit but from the shock of it all as well.

As I start to eat the cake that I seem to have all over me I'm told that I need to clean up the mess that I've made before our classes start as everyone has a laugh.

I can't help but laugh as well as we all exchange hugs as we all start getting ready for the day.

\- Line Break –

Rosalie's POV

These last few weeks I have been on cloud 9. I still let out a loving sigh whenever I think about Amber's first night back from Thule. The way she seemed to subconsciously hold me close or the way she wrapped me up in the only blanket to keep me warm instead of using it for herself. She is so kind and chivalrous that I don't even know how I got so lucky.

Since Amber has gotten back she has spend what seems like all of her free time with at least one of us.

Jasper and Amber had taken their motorcycle trip, but Alice and I had made sure that we were invited along as well.

And let me tell you riding on the back of a motorcycle pressed into my mate as I held her was not only wondrous but also such a sweet type of torture. I still can feel the tingles all over my body just from thinking about that day.

Emmett had revealed to me that my mate also has a hard time sleeping so she takes late night drives to help clear her head. Turns out that on more than a few occasions they would go driving around causing mischief.

Since Amber and I have worked out our misunderstanding I have accompanied her on a few of her midnight drives as well.

I love those drives, because those are the times when we really connect. Amber has a lot of walls, but those walls seem to loose some of their height when it's in the middle of the night and we're driving around the city. We've had so many heart to heart conversations and afterwards I feel so close to her.

We've talked about everything from music, places we've been and the things that we have on our bucket lists, all the way to her parent's deaths, We have even touched upon her life after her parents died. After she told me about some of the abuse, which I know she was only telling me snippets and definitely not everything that had happened to her. I was beyond livid.

It broke my heart to hear how broken my mate truly was, but it helped me to understand why she is so guarded. It just made me want to show her how much I cared about her and want to love her even harder to make up for all of her bad experiences.

I still haven't told her about my human life, at least how it ended. I knew that I would tell her, I mean how could I not tell her, but I just needed time. I know that it's a ridiculous fear, but I was worried that she would reject me because of all of my past trauma.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when I get the sense of safety and security I usually only feel when Amber is close by. I look up to see my 'twin' giving me a reassuring smile. I walk over to him and give him a hug. After a few seconds we pull out of our embrace I ask if I'm doing the right thing, waiting to tell Amber not only about the whole vampire thing, but also about my own past tragedy.

He sighs and says "That's up to you" after I give him a stern look he softly chuckles and continues, "But if you're asking me, yes I think that you're right in wanting to wait, There's nothing wrong with trying to make the most out of your time with your mate before you have to lay down the heavy, so to speak. Just make sure that you don't wait too long."

Emmett chose that moment to come barreling down the stairs announcing that Amber called to say that she was on her way over for what has now become a traditional bi-weekly family dinner.

I don't' think Jasper could help but project the happiness that he was feeling from throughout the house at Emmett's announcement.

I decided that I wanted to dress up a bit to try and catch Amber's attention tonight. As I walked up the stairs with the perfect dress in mind I couldn't help but fantasize about Amber taking it off of me instead.


	14. Chapter 14 – It's Done Out Of Love

Chapter 14 – It's Done Out Of Love

Amber's POV

It has been a long couple of days. After all of the shenanigans on my birthday things seemed to settle down. I wish I could say the same for the few taser burns that are left over. Thankfully they're more irritating than anything. What really hurts is the rope burn on the back of one of my shoulders. Thankfully I have a pretty high tolerance for pain.

As I'm driving towards the Cullen's house I can't help the smile that over takes my face at the thought of these past few weeks.

I still can't seem to get over how the weeks following my return from Thule have turned out. I have always felt like there was a big hole in my life. I mean I have friends and I have the select few that have become my family, but I always seemed to crave more.

Not to say that my team or the people that I serve with aren't my family, but there is a difference. I always wished I had a bigger family and I had always thought that was a pipe dream, but the Cullen's seemed to have sucked me in. I just hope that I haven't been reading too much into what I've been feeling. Just because I have started to view them as family doesn't mean that they feel the same way about me. I mean what are the chances that they would welcome me into their family?

These thoughts won't help me do anything but go down a dark spiral.

I'm pulled out of my darker thoughts by the song 'Spinning' – By: With Confidence. I can't help the enormous grin that over takes my face as I crank up my stereo and sing at the top of my lungs.

I'm brought right back to the night of the concert and hearing this song live while I had Rosalie in my arms, at least before everything seemed to blow up between us.

I still have a hard time understanding why Rose acted the way she did, but I'm glad that things between us seem to be going a lot smoother than they were.

Rosalie and I have talked through everything and she has tried to show through her actions as well that she is sorry. I have to say that a big part of me has loved the attention that she has been doting on me with. I just have to remember that she is only doing it, because she's trying to show me that she's sorry and not because she is interested in me.

I can't allow myself to fall into a false sense of reality. But that doesn't mean that I can't whole heartedly enjoy the attentiveness that she's showering me with….I am only human after all.

Almost immediately after I knock on the door I'm pulled into the house by and anxious Alice. She grabs my hand and all but pulls me into the living room. Once we're fully into the room Alice all but demands me to agree with her. I am truly amused and confused as I ask "Alice what exactly am I suppose to be agreeing to?"

"Tink here says that the movie 'Top Hat' has a more romantic dance scene than the movie 'Dirty Dancing'"

"Well it depends on the mood I guess. Dirty Dancing has a faster pace slow dance, where you move to a faster beat. Where Top Hat's cheek to cheek dance scene makes you want to pull someone in really close." I said as I take the hand that Alice is still holding and drape it around Alice's shoulders and pull her into me while still holding her hand.

"There are also times when you just want to spin a girl around a dance floor." I state as I twirl Alice away from my body in a spin and then spin her back towards me as I dip her.

"Hey now, don't be tryin' to steal my girl." Jasper jokingly says.

I briefly notice Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle entering the room when Emmett laughingly says "You should work your charms on more available woman." As he grabs and squeezes my shoulder, I couldn't help but wince in pain as he accidentally squeezes the rope burn. Almost immediately Rosalie and Esme are on both of my sides and Carlisle is in front of me. I can feel the concern that everyone has for me around the room.

"I'm fine." I say almost immediately. I can see the skepticism in Carlisle's eyes.

I suddenly feel tingles going through my neck. I already know who was the cause. Only one person could cause that kind of reaction, Rosalie.

Rose was softly stroking the back and side of my neck with the tips of her fingers. When I turned my head to give her a smile I'm confused when I see her eyes harden as she's staring at something near the back of my shirt collar. I instinctually know that Rosalie's fingers must have moved my shirt's collar enough to expose one of the small taser burns.

Rosalie suddenly has such a grip on my shirt that she nearly tears my shirt off trying to get a look at my injuries. I wasn't that concerned until she inadvertently was causing my shirt to choke me in her haste to move my shirt around. I started to cough and stutter out "Rose, (cough) Rosalie!? You're choking me."

It was almost instantaneous how quickly she dropped my shirt. The look she gave me nearly broke my heart. She looked so troubled and heartbroken at the thought that she hurt me as she dropped her hands away from my neck. I gave her a soft smile as a grabbed her hand and put it back on the front of my neck as I quietly say. "I'm alright, it was an accident." We seem to hold each other's gaze until Carlisle clears his throat. He exchanges a look of remorse at Rosalie. It happened so quickly that I wasn't even sure that I had actually seen it.

"I should really take a look at your injuries." Carlisle says slipping into his doctor voice.

"What happened dear? It looks like you have a few small burns." Esme asks in her always lovingly concerned manner.

I can tell that everyone is confused and highly confused as I relay the events that took place.

"So they did all that for no reason?" Emmett asks what I'm sure is everyone's first question.

"Well it's kind of a tradition to give someone a hard time during important days or milestones. It was my fault for forgetting, because birthdays are always extravagant compared to other occasions." I say as if it wasn't a big deal, because it really wasn't.

Almost everyone shouted at me at the same time with different variations of "Your birthday?" What do you mean it was your birthday?" and "We missed your birthday?"

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, because I was confused as I responded with, "Yes?"

Alice seemed to pop in front of me out of no where and she grabbed the front of my shirt as she gave me a few shakes as she almost screeched out at me "How could you not tell me?! I would have been able to throw a party!" I could only stare back at Alice with wide and stunned eyes as she seemed to trail on and on about party ideas.

Jasper saved the day by grabbing Alice and covering her mouth as he said "Alice loves to party plan." We both share a smile and a chuckle.

"Well I had honestly forgotten until that morning." I say with a shrug.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that the way people thought was the best way to celebrate seemed to involve tasers" Bella worriedly stated.

I couldn't help but laugh as I tried to explain. "Well like I've tried to explain before the military has its own way of life. We will razz and harass each other to the point of actually getting physical with each other." I say as I point at my neck. "We can do that to each other but with that same intensity we will protect each other in all ways. The people that I train and work with, I know without hesitation that they will always have my six. (my back). There's nothing quite like that feeling."

There's a long pause as everyone seems to absorb and try and understand what I'm trying to convey to them.

"I whole heartedly get what you're saying. You can't live, work, deploy, and experience the things that you do all together and not be bonded over basically everything that you share. It has to be a comfort that you can just be around someone that you don't have to explain anything to, because that other person already knows everything." Jasper says with such conviction that it makes me wonder if he's speaking from experience.

"Exactly, if you add in the fact that Sere Specialists has such a small career field it makes that bond even stronger." I add.

"Well that settles it, all of you are crazy!" Emmett says only half jokingly.

"You know my dad told me a story about when he was sent to Goodfellow AFB to take a class for his job. He was an Air Force Firefighter. Well one of the instructors had a birthday and it just so happens that he was afraid of heights. So all of the other instructors and all of the students got together and tied him to a confined space rescue stretcher basket that they use for rope rescues, and then proceeded to take him to the top of the training tower where they slowly roped him down...…head first. He was also afraid of snakes and somehow they had also found a dead snake and tied it to his chest before all of the fun." I laugh at the fond memory that my dad had shared with me.

Everyone laughed as I told the story.

"It was all done out of love and a lot of harassment." I jokingly say.

"I'm starting to understand how and why all of you are so close. I have to admit that I'm kind of envious of that kind of camaraderie." Bella says.

"It truly is special." I fondly say.

"Well I hate to break up story time, but I think that I should take a look at your wounds." Carlisle says immediately goes into doctor mode.

I am about to argue when I feel tingles on my arm and when I turn to look at Rosalie and just like every other time we lock eyes it's like the world stops. I can't help but smile. As I feel her softly start to caress my neck and collarbone I almost melt like putty in her hands.

"Please….for me? It would make me feel better knowing that you were checked out. Just to make sure that you are okay." Rosalie softly says.

I'm not able to do anything but nod my head. The spell that Rosalie seemed to put me under was broken by Alice who gave me one of Emmett's button up shirts.

"You can use one of Emmett's button up shirt. If you put it on backwards Carlisle will be able to check out your wounds." Alice explains.

It doesn't take long for Carlisle to check me out and as I already knew I was fine, He did give me some ointment to put on that would speed up the healing process. Carlisle left to grabs some mild pain medicine to help with some of the pain his poking and prodding had caused. He told me that I could change back into my shirt while he was gone.

As I was sliding my shirt back on I didn't realize that Carlisle had left the door a jar or that someone had come into the room, but I did when I heard 2 gasps. Followed by tingles that where running throughout my back, from where it had to of been Rosalie's soft hands on my back.

When I turn around I see Esme holding a cup of water and some pills in her hand. I take them from her and down the glass of water. She takes the glass back from me as she gives me a worried smile.

I struggled with what to say, so I said the only thing that I could think of, "It was from a long time ago."

I already knew that the whole family knew what the scars on my back were from. Over the time that we have spent together I have told each of the Cullen's about that time in my life. It didn't mean that having them see them was any less painful.

I'm broken out of my darker thoughts by Rosalie softly caressing up upper chest and clavicles. After a few seconds her tender touches stroked all the way back to the back of my neck with her forearms resting on my shoulders. Instinctively my hands find their way to her hips as I feel completely cocooned and consumed with everything Rosalie. My fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they begin to softly caress where they are laying on her hips. Rose gives me the softest and the most loving look that I doubt anyone has ever given me. As she continues to play with the base of my neck and shoulders she tenderly says. "I don't care about them. If anything they make you stronger." She seems to hesitate before adding "Besides scars are sexy."

As I stand there a little stunned she gives me a gentle kiss on my cheek then proceeds to put in an extra sway to her hips as she leaves me stunned in Carlisle's office near his makeshift doctor's office. It's not that I have a problem with people seeing my scars it's more about the vulnerability and painful memories that usually encompass them. I do find comfort in them in an odd kind of way. Nikita Gill said it best when she said 'I suppose I love my scars, because they have stayed with me longer than most people have.

Not all of my scars leave me feeling that way, but I can't help feeling that way about certain ones.

It takes me a few minutes to get my bearings before I make my way back downstairs. I must have impeccable timing, because dinner was just being served when I made it back to the Cullen family.

Dinner wasn't a very memorable occasion, but it was still special all the same. It seemed like all too soon the family and I were back in the living room watching a movie. Tonight's movie was 'Casablanca'. Apparently Rosalie loved old classic movies and this one was one of her favorites, which I filed away on things to remember.

About twenty minutes into the movie I decided to be bold and laid a pillow on Rosalie's lap then proceeded to lie down.

I don't remember much of the movie, because my focus was concentrated on the way Rosalie was carding her fingers through my hair, with her fingernails lightly scratching my scalp at different intervals. I must have fallen asleep, because I'm awoken by my phone ringing loudly in my pocket. Still half awake I answer it without looking as I groggily answer with a "Blacole" as I try and clear my throat.

The only thing that the voice on the other line says that I'm able to focus on is "I'm sorry to inform you that he passed away."


	15. Chapter 15 – A Past Full Of Goodbyes

Chapter 15 – A Past Full Of Goodbyes

Amber's POV

Numb. Numbness and shock. That's all that I'm able to comprehend. I'm not sure how I was able to gather all of the information that I needed to from that call, but I manage to hold it together. After I end the call I'm still frozen in place as I have silent tears running down my face while I sit on the edge of the couch. I jump as I register Rosalie's hand softly stroking my back before she finally just wraps her arms around my shoulders as she pulls me back down onto the couch. I turn around and cried myself to sleep in Rosalie's chest.

When I wake up Rosalie is still holding me close. I'm pretty sure that is the only reason that I was able to get any sleep. Over breakfast I fill in the Cullen family about the phone call that I received last night.

I tried to explain how Cody and I had met through the foster care system and how we had wound up in a few homes together, but we lost touch when we were about 14. It was pure dumb luck that we ran into each other a few years ago while we were down at the Special Warfare Training Complex in Lackland Air Force Base at the same time. Colt, who is a mutual friend of Cody and mine, is the one who called me last night to inform me that Cody had been killed in action.

I'm emotionally exhausted as I make my way into the Sere Unit morning meeting. The announcement was made about Cody being killed in action. Since Cody was a TACP not many of my fellow sere specialists knew him, since in our career field we mainly work with pararescue personnel for the most part.

The 4 of us that did know Cody were given permission to take a few days of leave to attend the funeral. What surprised me is that Carlisle asked for permission to take leave so that he could attend the funeral as well.

We were going to try and catch a military hop, which is the term used when a military member or a military dependant uses a military airplane for personal transportation, to get to Utah where the funeral will be held, that is until Carlisle told us that we would be welcome to accompany his family in the jet that they will be taking. Turns out that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all have pilot's licenses and the family usually rents out private jets whenever they need to travel.

Cody's family opened up their homes to all of his military friends so that we would have a place to stay and get ready for the funeral.

Everything is pretty much a blur for me over the next few days. We landed in Utah late Tuesday night for the funeral which would be held Wednesday morning.

I had never had an opportunity to meet Cody's family, but that didn't seem to matter, because as soon as I introduced myself I was immediately pulled into a hug by his adopted sister followed by his adopted parents.

His Mother Kelly, Father Ronald, and Sister Becky told me that Cody hardly ever talked about his life before they adopted him, but the few things that he did talk about were his birth parents and me.

His father informed me that in Cody's will he requested I be in charge of his burial detail, which just means that I would in a way be head pallbearer.

After I worked out some of the details, we all decided to retire to our rooms even though we knew that we wouldn't be able to sleep.

The Cullen's, I and 4 TACP friends of Cody were staying at Cody's family's house while a few of the others were scattered around at other houses or nearby hotels.

I took one of the couches, because I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping very much that night.

Rosalie's POV

I could hear Amber pacing again for the umpteenth time tonight and I have to remind myself that my presence wouldn't help my mate. As sad as that thought made me I realized that we haven't reached that point in our relationship where I would be more of a comfort than a nuisance to my love. I also know Amber well enough to realize that she isn't use to leaning on people so crowding her wouldn't help her. So I'm left to do nothing but listen from upstairs to Amber's pacing as I silently send her all of the love that my heart could pour out.

Amber skips breakfast the morning of the funeral, which said a lot about how my usual bottomless pit of a mate was holding up, in favor of making sure that her uniform was in top shape for the funeral service.

I walked into the living room to find my mate trying to button up her light blue dress shirt, but her hands were shaking too badly for her to be able to get the top buttons buttoned properly.

I slowly walked up to my other half and I carefully finish buttoning up her last 3 buttons and softly wipe my hands around her shirt to get all of the excess wrinkles out.

She walks over to her blue jacket and takes it off the hanger and before she had a chance to button it up herself I begin to button it up for her. I took the lint roller off the coffee table and made sure that her uniform was spotless. Amber put her hand on top of my hand when I was fixing her collar and as we made eye contact I could see years of pain and loss that the passing of Cody has brought up as she simply said "Thank you".

All too soon we were walking into the church. I could tell that Cody was deeply loved by the sheer amount of people that showed up to pay their respects.

Amber sat close to the front since she was apart of the burial detail. While my family and I sat towards the middle.

The service was full of love and tears as everyone said goodbye to a soul that obviously made it his mission to give the world some light in the darkness and that left this earth far too soon.

I shouldn't have been surprised that the last person to get up and speak was Amber. I couldn't get over the way that Amber looked in full uniform. Even in her obvious grief she looked like a vision sent from heaven.

She was the definition of pure sex and oozed a raw natural power that made me truly weak in the knees. I guess it's true what they say about a military uniform being irresistible.

I realized that I needed to focus or I would miss the speech that Amber would be making in tribute to Cody.

Amber stood at the podium and took a deep breathe and said. "Mornin' everyone. Most of you know me, but for the few that don't, I'm the reason why no one is allowed to repel off the schoolhouse down at Lackland." I was confused but I realized that there was story to that statement, because everyone broke out into soft laughter throughout the church. Amber gave a small smile as she looked around the room. "That's right, that was me. My name is Amber Blacole. Cody and I have known each other since we were kids. We had lost touch as teenagers, but by a miracle we were able to find each other again a few years ago. As you can imagine we were ecstatic to finally be able to reconnect after so many years. Unfortunately that also meant that we picked right back up where we left off, which meant that we proceeded to execute the most ridiculous shenanigans that the schoolhouse had ever seen. Which says a lot considering all of the tomfoolery that goes on there." Every military member laughs to themselves and a few of them high five over loving memories that they all shared. I realize that there is so much that I don't know about my mate. Not just about her past, but her likes and dislikes. Her hopes and dreams. I decided with renewed strength to learn everything I can about my soul mate. I tune back into the end of Amber's speech.

"Cody has always been strong and on more than one occasion he's been a rock for me, just as I know he has been the same for almost everyone in this room. And just like a rock if you throw it into the water it creates ripples. Those ripples are the after effect of every act of love and happiness that Cody created throughout his life. Those ripple will live on just like his legacy, for no one shall die as long as people still speak of your name." Amber Turns to Cody's casket and says softly but with so much conviction. "I won't ever be able to express to you how much you mean to me. We've been through hell and back long before we had ever truly seen war firsthand. You will always be with me just as I will always be with you. I love you Cody…Till Valhalla." There was a loud echo of "Till Valhalla!" that was yelled back by every military member in attendance, Jasper included, Though his was a much quieter response, but that didn't mean that it held any less emotion. Amber kissed the palm of her hand and laid it on Cody's casket as she made her way back to her seat. The rest of the funeral service seemed to fly by.

All too soon Amber stoop up and loudly announced "Detail ten-hut!"

The other pallbearers stood at attention as they filed out and made their way to the flag draped casket with military precision. They donned their berets. The other's all had black TACP beret's while Amber had on her Sere beret. Keith Urban's cover of Burden began to play as they lifted the casket and began to slowly make their way out of the church as everyone stood and slowly followed behind.

As I briefly looked around there wasn't a dry eye as the true meaning behind the lyrics began to sink in. I also noticed that my family and I had our own misty eyes.

In order for a vampire to cry they have to be under extreme duress. We can get misty eyed from an overwhelming emotion trigger.

The car ride to the cemetery was eerily quiet. It broke my heart to know that Amber was in so much pain that she didn't even want any music on. Music was something that I knew comforted and was a constant for my mate and for her to actually turn off the radio before she put the vehicle into drive spoke volumes.

Edward's POV

As I stood with my family as we watched as Amber assemble the burial detail once everyone was settled at the cemetery. The swirling thoughts of not only loss but of the love that Cody seemed to invoke in those in attendance were almost too overwhelming. I wasn't sure how Jasper was able to withstand the onslaught of the emotions.

As I briefly look at Jasper I can see from his face that he has taken this loss on a truly personal level. I never truly understood the brotherhood that is often talked about in association to members of the military. How even someone from a different branch of service or from different generations can feel so connected to each other, but hearing Jasper's thoughts and those of the other military members around me I think I am finally able to appreciate the bond that truly has unfathomable depths.

The 21 gun salute seems to echo and pound inside my chest with each shot fired. The military precision and dedication to detail is evident in every fold of The American Flag.

It's almost as if the military discipline that every member is executing is a direct representation of their respect to not only their fallen, but also to his family and the country that they have all sacrificed so much for.

I watch as memorial push-ups are performed and then every military member lines up as each member pays their respect to their friend.

What confused not only me, but most of my family, is that everyone took off their beret and removed their flash attached to it. After they removed it they placed it on the coffin and pounded their fist on top of it so that it became embedded into the casket.  
At our confusion, Jasper explained that it is tradition to bury their loved one with a piece of themselves. Usually that means a patch, a badge, or in most special operation units cases their flash off their beret, so that they will forever be buried with what's most precious to those left behind as well as those that were lost.

Once the service's concluded my family and I were unsure about what was going to be happening next. It seemed like everyone was going to be meeting up for the next traditional event. I just wasn't sure what that tradition was.

"Amber, where is everyone going? Is there another gathering happening?" I confusedly asked.

"We're all headed back to Cory's family's house. We're about to have the Military Reception." Amber replies.

"You make it sound like that is different than a regular reception." Rosalie states.

"It is different. We celebrate the life. There's more stories and laughter mixed with our tears…..Not to mention more liquor." A new voice answers with a grin.  
"Brian, it's been a long time." Amber says as she turns and they exchange a brief hug.

"Everyone, this is Brian, he's one of Cody's best friends. Brian, this is the Cullen Family. Carlisle is the new Doc down at the Sere Clinic back at Fairchild." Amber introduces everyone.

After the introductions we made out way back to our vehicles. It's another long and silent ride back to the house. We aren't sure what to expect from this Remembrance Ceremony, but we do know that it will be full of love.


	16. Chapter 16 – Remember To Remember Me

Chapter 16 – Remember To Remember Me

Jasper's POV

The back yard of Cody's parent's house seemed to be filled to the brim with people. Thankfully they had a few acres of land around their house to accommodate the overflow of people.

It was very unnerving to see all of the uniformed military members with missing various badges or seeing their berets missing vital flashes.

The emotions seemed to of balanced out from the utter sadness that the funeral seemed to bring out of people.

Beers, glasses of liquor, and other beverages were passed out until everyone was holding a drink of some kind.

Everyone seemed to look to Amber to guide everyone into the next faze of the remembrance ceremony.

Over the past few months I have realized that Amber had that special quality about her, where people naturally turned to her. As I look over to Rosalie I can feel and see how the commanding confident side of her mate speaks to her on a primal level.

I'm comforted knowing that Rosalie not only has a mate that will be able to physically take care of not only my sister, but our family as well. Not only is Rosalie's mate a true fighter, but she also has such a gentleness that will nurture and truly love with every fiber of her being.

It's such a rare combination, but it is not only a perfect match for Rosalie, but for our family as well.

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Amber tapping her ring onto her beer bottle to gather everyone's attention.

Rosalie's POV

We all watched Amber gather her thoughts and steady herself with a deep breath before she began her speech.

"General Patton said it's foolish and wrong to mourn the men and women who died. Rather we should thank God that such warriors lived. And he couldn't be more right, because we truly are a rare breed. We choose to do what seems to be the impossible and we manage to succeed. The reason that we are able to accomplish such feats are standing all around us. It's each other and our loved one's. And even though we have lost them our brothers and sisters will always stay in this fight with us and we will continue to carry them into battle with us. Till we see you again Cody. We'll always love you my friend and I'm thankful for the times we had. So here's to us and those like us, damn few left!"

There was an echo of 'Hoo-rah' as everyone drank some of their drink then proceeded to pour out the rest of their beverages onto the ground. In a symbolism of sharing a drink with their fallen friends.

After a round of hugs some people had to leave to get back to their bases while almost all of the others went to change out of their uniforms.

Amber was one of the last one's to emerge from the house in some jeans and a t-shirt with her usual cowboy boots on her feet.

I waved at her to grab her attention and she smiled and nodded her head as a way to acknowledge that she would make her way towards my family and I. As Amber made her way past the first few groups of people, exchanging hellos, hugs and the occasional handshake we heard someone shout "Peter Pan". I didn't think anything of it until I saw Amber hesitate and look around unsure. When a woman stepped out and ran at my mate I couldn't help but let out a small possessive and jealous growl. It didn't help that Amber broke out into a lazy smile as she lifted the woman into the air when she collided with my mate. My mate happily replied "Wendy" when she set her back down on her feet and the broke apart from their hug.

"What are you doing here?" Amber confusedly asked.

"I've been working at Cody's squadron for the last two years. Wendy informs Amber.

"I had no idea that the two of you were friends, I would have loved to get some little Amber stories out of him." Wendy replied.

"Yeah well most of those aren't as happy as you would think" Amber solemnly replied.

"I know, and I'm sorry" Wendy softly said with what appeared to mean a lot more than just a simple apology.

Emmett took that opportunity to try and help me out by hopefully separating my mate from this Wendy person.

What he failed to calculate is that Amber would be bringing the source of my jealous right to me.

Amber had her arm around Wendy's shoulder while Wendy had her arm wrapped around my mate's waist.

After introductions Carlisle's curiosity couldn't be contained any further as he asked the question that was on everyone's mind at the moment. "Was I mistaken or were you just referred to as Peter Pan?"

Amber laughed as Wendy gently smacked Amber in the chest then laughed herself as she went on to explain. "Well Amber here is a true kid at heart that will never truly grow up so I jokingly called her Peter Pan one day and it stuck."

Amber continued the explanation by adding "And every Peter Pan needs a Wendy" as she turned and kissed the temple of Wendy's head.

I was so overcome with jealousy that I was surprised that Jasper was even able to calm me down.

"Everyone else just calls me Mary." Wendy or Mary rather says. She continues to explain that Amber and she had met when her cousin Mario and Amber had went to Airborne School together. Mario is an engineer in the Army and they had become fast friends.

Mary only stays another hour or so. She leaves after a long hug from Amber as they exchange phone numbers and a promise to keep more in touch.

I decided to continue with my new found plan to gain more information and background on my mate by making my way around the groups of people and gathering any stories that they could tell me. After 4 or 5 hours I had gained so much more knowledge about my mate that it truly made me giddy.

Amber's POV

I noticed that the Cullen's fit right in with everyone, Rosalie especially. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but she's so at ease with everyone else. Brian and Rose seemed to hit it off immediately. I can't help but be envious that they could be that at ease with one another so quickly. They talked to each other for over and hour and a half. Brian spent basically all of the time that night with Rosalie. I was more than relieved when he finally had to leave to get back to his base. I drank quite a bit of whiskey when I witnessed his lingering hug after he gave her a piece of paper with what I knew had to be his phone number. I'm sure that they would be going out for a date soon, considering that they both obviously liked one another. I bitterly realized that with Brian being stationed at McChord Air Force Base, which is outside of Seattle, Washington, that that date was a very real reality that I had to face.

Alice's POV

The evening was starting to wrap up as the last of the people left or the handful of people went to bed. I realized that none of us has seen Amber in over an hour. I used my vampire abilities to locate her. It was well passed dark outside as I made my way over to Amber who was sitting in a chair by the fire in the middle of the yard. She was holding a framed photo in one hand and had am empty whiskey bottle by her feet.

I made sure that she would hear my footsteps so that I wouldn't startle her.

I slowly made my way over to her and I slipped into her lap with practiced ease.

"I would ask you if you wanted a stronger drink but I know that you would want this instead." I said as I hand her a cold water bottle.

Amber gives me a small smile and says "Thanks darlin'. You've got a nifty little power there"

"You're still frustratingly hard to see most of the time." I annoyingly reply

That brings out a true smile and a small laugh from Amber as she replies "Well I think that has more to do with the fact that I do things off of instinct more than most people."  
"…..I think you're on to something and that does explain why you are fuzzy in most of my visions. Other people decide to do something where you just do it." I try and follow her thought process and I have to agree I think she finally hit the nail on the head. Unfortunately that means that she will always be hard to see with my visions.

"How are you holding up?" I ask with concern.

"I'm there." Amber sighs out.

"What do you have there?" I ask as I point to the picture that she's holding in the hand that isn't wrapped around my waist.

"It's a picture of Cody and myself when we were on a deployment last year." She says as she shows me the picture of the two of them covered in sand with a giant sand castle in the background.

"We decided to make sandcastles, but we mainly just ended up dumping sand all over each other." Amber fondly explains.

"Do you have any pictures from when you both were growing up? I'd love to see those." I regret almost immediately asking when I feel Amber stiffen up underneath of me.

"There ah…..There aren't any. At least that I have. Not anymore." Amber brokenly replies.

I immediately turn so that I'm facing Amber more as I wrap my arms around her neck and start to softly stroke her shoulders and neck. Thankfully my administrations seem to relax her.

Amber can see the questions in my eyes so she begins to explain. "Cody and I met at our first foster family. I had been in the system for a few months and I was coming from a group home. Even though Cody had already been in the system for a year he was unable to get a foster home until then. That first family was bad….like bad bad." Amber changes her grip on me so that she is holding me a little tighter as I lay my head on her shoulder.

She gives a big sigh as she continues with her story.

"Cody and I weren't aware what it meant to lay low yet. We bucked their torture and their beatings just made us more stubborn with wanting to hold fast against their bullshit. Well after 2 weeks, they had had enough of us and decided to do the one thing that would either break us or keep us more subdued. They grabbed me by the chain that I had around my neck that I kept my dad's Air Force ring on. They broke it right off my neck, then proceeded to smash it to pieces. Being in the system you aren't able to keep much. After my parents died, everything was sold off, so that I would be able to have 'money' for my future. That bank account was drained by that first foster family. I only managed to be able to keep a few pictures and my dad's ring. After I realized that they would be going after the few mementoes that we had I grabbed Cody and told him to grab his photos of his family and to run and find a place to bury them far far away, so that he would hopefully be able to keep them. He managed to get his stuff and leave out the window. I wasn't that lucky. I never told Cody, but I knew that by helping him that I knew that the chance of me being able to get my stuff out of that house and to safety was slim to none. But I couldn't just not warn him and leave him without at least telling him to get his stuff before it was too late. They uh, they burned all of my photos right in front of me. I was so emotionally numb that I didn't even feel their beating that night." Amber shakingly takes a drink from her water bottle.

"Cody and I never talked about that night after that…There's a lot that we didn't talk about. I guess that's why it's so weird meeting up after all of those years. We have so much history, but at the same time it's like we only have known each other for these last few years since we met back up at Lackland. If that makes sense?" Amber tries to explain.

I'm almost overwhelmed by my emotions and I can tell that my family isn't fairing any better inside of the house.

I knew that nothing I could say would be enough so I did the only thing that I could do. I burrowed into her chest and held onto her as tightly as I was able to. Giving her the physical comfort that I knew that she needed in this moment.

It was almost an hour before Amber spoke. "I think you should head to bed. I bet that Jasper is going to start wondering where his girl took off to. Besides you have to be up early for your flight tomorrow." Amber tries to joke.

"Don't you mean our flight?" I confusedly ask as I sit up in Amber's lap so that I'm able to look into her eyes.

"Cody's dad told me that Cody's lawyer needs to see me tomorrow morning, so I won't be able to make it to the plane in time." Amber explains.

"You should have told us. We would never leave without you." I reprimand her as I smack her in the shoulder.

"First ouch, second I didn't want to be a bother." Amber tries to defend herself.

"You're an idiot" I exasperatedly tell her.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot though." Amber says with a grin.

"Damn straight. You're our idiot and we love you." I lovingly say.


	17. Chapter 17 – Don't Live In The Past, Lea

Chapter 17 – Don't Live In The Past, Learn From It And Move On

Amber's POV

I'm checking my watch on the inside of my wrist for what felt like the hundredth time as I waited for Alice to come down the stairs.

After our heart to heart last night she told me that she would be coming with me to the lawyer's office so that I had some support for whatever he had to tell me.

If I'm being honest I'm pretty nervous, because I have no idea what awaits me and I'm grateful that Alice offered to be there to be my support. I'm ashamed that I didn't actually think of asking her or any of the Cullen's to accompany me.

It's hard to remember that I'm not on my own and that I can ask others for their help or their companionship. It's not an option that I've ever really had. I guess it's because people perceive me as 'strong' so no one actually thinks to offer me help or take the time to check in with me.

I look up as I hear someone coming down the stairs.

I'm surprised to see not Alice, but Rosalie coming down the stairs. In my shock I almost forget to hug her back.

"Alice is still sleeping off her drunkenness from last night, but before she passed out last night she told me what you two talked about last night. I hope that you don't mind that I'll be going in her place." Rosalie informed me as she held out her jacket for me to hold so that I could help assist her with getting it on.

"Not at all, I appreciate the company. I'm a little nervous about the meeting to be honest." I admit.

"Not at all. We're all here for you." Rosalie softly says as she turns around and gently fixes my t-shirt's collar.

\- Time Skip –

Amber's POV

The lawyer Mr. Shacklebolt had just gone over Cody's will. He handed me a letter that was obviously from Cody judging by the handwriting on the envelope and a key to the metal lock box that sat on the table. He told me to take my time and that I could have the room for as long as I needed. He excused himself and told me to come find him when we were done.

I decided to open the box first.

I was speechless when I opened the box to find roughly ten pictures, the same pictures that I told Cody to hide and bury all those years ago.

I gently lift the old photos out of the box as I slowly inspect each one. Even though the faces staring back at me are strangers, I can't help but feel connected to them. I reverently hand them to Rosalie as I grab the letter with shaking hands as I tried to read it out loud through my teary eyes.

_Dear Amber, _

_If you're reading this that means that something happened to me. I know that we didn't have a lot of time together and that most of the time we did have we both would rather forget._

_I know that you think I don't know what you did for me that night all those years ago, but I knew the sacrifice that you had made for me. You lost what was most precious to you at the time so that you could give me a chance to hold on to mine. I kept these buried until I knew that I could keep them safe. I had dug them back up when I was finally adopted. _

_I know that I could never possibly replace what you lost, but I want you to have my photos. They are the most precious thing that I am able to give and I can't think of anyone else that I would trust to keep them safe. _

_I will never be able to formulate words to be able to express the gratitude that I have for you always looking out for me like making sure that I had food, even when you didn't. The number of times that you would cause a scene so that you would take the beating that was meant for me. The list goes on and on. You showed me who I wanted to be, a protector. Because of you I was able to find my way and make this world a better place and to try and make a difference instead of just feeling sorry for myself. _

_Thank you for that and for the million other things that you did for me. _

_I love you and I will miss you. Till we meet again._

_Cody _

I sat there speechless as I stared at the final departing words from my brother. I stared until my tears made it impossible to see the words anymore.

I cried for the loss of someone that I had shared so much with. I cried about the tragedies that we shared and the stolen life and memories that we should have been able to make, but I mostly cry over the fact that Cody and I never got the chance to feel free and just be a family without the demons and horrors that seemed to rob us of not only our childhoods, but of an opportunity to build a life free from the chains of our pasts.

I had vowed years ago to never let the assholes from my past steal my future. That's why I've worked so hard to make my future into what I wanted despite all of the bullshit in my past.

Rosalie must have pulled me into an embrace, because at some point I register the softness from her shirt on my cheek. Eventually I'm lulled into a calmer sense of grief as I start to come back to reality as I begin to smell the intoxicating fragrance of her perfume and I can hear the softness of her voice as she caresses my back and gently strokes my arms and cards her hands lovingly through my hair,

I begin to feel a little embarrassed as I sit back straighter in my seat. Rosalie must have sensed my hesitation, because she chose that moment to place both of her hands on my face as she stared into my eyes as she spoke with such conviction that I couldn't help but believe her.

"You are one of the strongest people that I know. You amaze me everyday with your ability to still live and love especially with everything that you have experienced in your life. You don't need to worry about showing me every side of you." Then she leaned in until our foreheads were touching.

We slip into almost a trance like state that is until we're broken out of it by my cell phone ringing. Rosalie seemed to take a deep breath to center herself as I answer my phone without looking at the caller id.

"Hello…..No Sir, what happened?….Yes Sir,…No, I understand, the mission comes first….Yes Sir I will be there….Thank you. Goodbye Sir."

Rosalie's POV

The rest of the morning flew by and it seemed like no time that we were walking up to our private jet to head home.

Amber ever the sweet and chivalrous one was carrying my bags as well as her own.

When we finally board the plane we can't help but laugh at the sight that greets us.

"I take it they had a little too much fun at the reception last night?" Amber laughingly asks. As we both spot her fellow sere specialist's face down and completely knocked out from last nights drinking.

"There was some sort of drinking competition going on between them and a few of the TACP guys. I'm pretty sure they won" Emmett informs us as he sticks his head into the open area of the hallway that leads up to the cockpit.

"Of course they did" Amber replies with a bit of pride.

We all settle into our seats with my obvious seating choice being right next to my mate. Of course my preferred seat of choice would be my mate's lap but at the present time I have to settle for sitting as close to her as I could get.

After we're in the air, conversation seems to flow around the airplane.

I watch as my love seems to fit in seamlessly with my family. Alice and I share a small smile at how well our mates get along. They really seem to be 2 peas in a pod lately.

It's when Amber hits the plastic of her arm rest with her ring that has Alice asking a question that we all were wondering over the course of the funeral.

"Amber, why was everyone banging their rings on things during the reception?"

Amber tries to explain by saying "It's a military tradition. When someone says something and the group agrees, everyone hits their military rings onto something. Like for instance if I said that the Air Force is the best branch, since everyone on the plane is Air Force of course everyone would agree and they would tap their rings on something in agreement. But since these stooges are passed out that won't happen." Amber says with a smile.

"If it's tradition to have your military ring on especially for ceremonial occasions such as Cody's funeral, why didn't you wear yours?" Carlisle asked with his overly analyzing doctor's perspective.

It felt like the temperature inside of the plane's cabin dropped about ten degrees as Amber took a shaky breathe in an out to steady herself. She glanced at her fellow sere specialist's for a few seconds, presumptively to make sure that they were still passed out.

When Amber turned her head back she didn't look at Carlisle or any of us as she seemed to stare straight at the wall in front of her without actually seeing it as she said. "By now I take it y'all know about what happened to my father's Air Force Ring." There was a pause as a few of us nodded and the rest of us solemnly said "Yes". Amber continued to explain by saying "Well after my father's ring was stolen from me I didn't have the heart to get another one. It never felt right to just go any buy another one, especially when my father wanted to pass down his to me when I finally joined up. I knew that any other ring just wouldn't feel right and would just leave me feeling hallow, so I never bothered with buying one."

We're all a little speechless so there is a stretch of time where no one says anything. I had grabbed Amber's hand and had begun to play with her fingers and caress her hand during her story. It seemed to help anchor us both while our emotions seemed to spin around.

We're over half way home when Esme asks, "What would you like for dinner Amber?"

"I'm sorry Esme, but I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight. I have to report in as soon as we land." Amber replies.

"Surely they will be giving you some time off since you just had to attend a funeral?" Esme worriedly asks.

"Under normal circumstances probably, but there's an emergency in Michigan. They have had some really bad flooding and they're predicting that their dam is going to fail so there will be a substantial amount of flooding. They've started their evacuations, but we're going to be needed to help out, Especially if they are unable to get everyone evacuated in time." Amber explains.

"Well surely they can send someone else?" Bella confusedly asks.

"It's the job and the mission always comes first. Before personal comforts, self needs or wants, or anything else, because the mission is to save lives. We do these things so that others may live." Amber says with such conviction.

Jasper has to expand on that at vampire speed about how a military member's job must take precedence especially when they have a job like Amber's where they are literally putting their lives on the line to save others.

I can tell that my family still would rather have Amber at our house were we can look after her, but I can also see the admiration and affection that they have for my love when they see how truly unique and special my mate genuinely is. I couldn't be more proud to know that my mate is such a loving and caring individual. Of course I don't like that my mate's job will be taking her away from me, but the same reasons why she's leaving are the same reasons why I can't help but love her.

Mike's POV

Thankfully I woke up with enough time to drink almost all of the coffee on board the plane before we touched down.

I had a hell of a hangover but I would be alright to get on the flight that would be taking Amber and I to Michigan to help with the flooding situation going on over there.

I can't help but smile when I saw the Cullen's fawning all over Amber before we left. I think Amber might have truly found the family that she has been searching for her whole life.

Edward and Emmett had made a fast food run so that Amber and I had some food and snacks for the flight, which helped immensely with my hangover.

What we had thought would be a week or two turned into over a month. We not only had to deal with the flooding and dam breaking in Michigan, but Virginia had massive flood and as a result they had a dam break as well.

In a way working for over a month straight was very therapeutic for both Amber and I. It was a great way to help us deal with our grief and to be able to pick up the pieces after Cody's death.

We were able to save a lot of lives and at the end of the day that's what it's all about. I'm thankful to be headed back home to Fairchild though. As I look over and see Amber asleep in the seat next to me I know that she feels the same way.


	18. Chapter 18 - Earning Your Bubble

Chapter 18 - Earning Your Bubble

Carslie's POV

I glance at the new picture on the corner of my desk as I finish up the last of today's paperwork. It's a new picture of everyone on our front porch that Emmett insisted that the family take last weekend.

I can't help but feel the love and tranquility that I always feel when i see my family all together and happy.

My favorite part about this picture besides the fact that I have my mate smiling in my arms is the look on Rosalie's face.

Rosalie has her head resting on Amber's shoulder as she stares at the camera and Amber is almost sitting sideways on one of the steps with her back against the railing.

We are all laughing, but Edward, Jasper, and Amber have their heads thrown back in laughter after we all had watched Emmett fall flat on his face about 10 seconds prior to the picture being taken in his haste to make it back onto the porch for the picture after he set the timer.

My boys and Amber have all grown so close over the last few months. It doesn't surprise me that Emmett and Amber have grown to become best friends, but I'm astonished that Edward and Jasper have been able to open up so much.

It has been amazing to see my usually stoic boys Jasper and Edward so carefree as they show a true genuine happiness that they rarely feel relaxed enough to show outward, except with their mates.

The happiness on everyone's face is heartwarming to see.

Rosalie's tranquility is clear as day. It's a look that I feared that I would never be able to see on my daughter's face.

It makes me love my new daughter even more. Amber has a way of making everyone around her so happy and she's able to bring out a joyful side in all of us.

Over the past few weeks since Cody's funeral all of my children, including Amber. have been spending most of their time at home which not only delights my love to no end, but it also warms my heart to have my whole family under one roof on a near constant basis.

A surprising but delightful twist is that Amber has brought Mike along with her on numerous occasions.

I'm broken out of thoughts by Amber knocking on my open doorframe.

I can't help but return her smile. A smile that grows into a full blown euphoria when I see my Esme walking into my office as Amber stayed by the doorframe. Esme glided towards me and gave me a soft kiss. We both softly chuckled when we looked up at an embarrassed Amber looking at the wall and the floor sheepishly in an attempt to give us our privacy.

We both find the gesture adorable.

Esme is the one to break the moment by turning to Amber and saying "Thank you Amber."

Amber ever the polite one stands up straight and bows her head slightly and replies "No problem Ma'am. It was my pleasure to be of service."

My love turned to me and filled me in "Amber saw me walking around and offered to escort me."

I smiled and offered my thanks to Amber "Thank you for looking out for my wife"

Amber smiled in response.

"It's not a problem. I secretly just want to keep myself in Esme's good grace's, because she keeps me well fed." Amber replies with a sly wink at Esme.

I chuckle at Amber's antics and say "You better not be trying to steal my wife."

"No Sir. I'll try and dial down my charm." Amber says with a grin.

Esme decides to break up our antics by asking Amber if she's still going to be making it to the house for dinner tonight. Which Amber responds with "I wouldn't miss it."

Amber decides to give my wife and I some privacy and leaves my office after a quick hug from Esme.

When Amber is almost out of the door Esme grabs Amber's attention by saying "Oh dear before you go."

Amber sticks her head back into the room and catches the bag of cookies that Esme tossed to her. Amber gives a huge smile and excitedly exclaims "Sweet, cookies! Thanks Esme."

I decide to take advantage of the privacy and pull my loving wife into my arms as we fall into an effortless kiss that still holds the same amount of passion and love that we had when we first mated all those years ago.

Rosalie's POV

It was now 8:46pm. Over an hour and a half past the time that Amber was suppose to be here for a family dinner.

I have been pacing and stressing with every new unanswered call.

When I'm almost about to loose my mind and rush out of the house to try and hunt down my mate we all finally hear Amber's truck speeding down the long driveway.

Not knowing what had happened that kept Amber so long Emmett takes the chance to grab me before I have a chance to use my vampire speed to race to Amber.

My mate must have ran to door at lightning speed, because she was out of breath when Edward opened the door for her.

Amber shot Bella a grateful look as she hands her a cold glass of water as she was trying to catch her breath. After downing most of the water, Amber apologizes profusely to not only Esme and Carslie, but to the whole family about being late.

"I am so sorry. but it was unavoidable." Amber says full of regret.

"Why didn't you answer any of my phone calls?" Rosalie asked in a soft voice laced with hurt.

Amber walked up to Rosalie and gave her a hug. When she pulled away she replies with the same type of softness. "I didn't have my phone on me today. We were doing a lot of hands on stuff today at work. Then we had back to back meetings and I forgot to turn my phone off silent."

Amber gives a sly grin and says "The reason that I'm late though is because after the last meeting Mike and I were pulled aside and told that we were accepted into dive school."

Jasper seemed to be the only one to know what that meant because he yelled "Congratulations!" As he slapped my mate on the back then they exchanged a huge hug.

"I know I'm still in shock." Amber excitedly says.

"What is dive school?" Alice asked confusedly.

"Mike and I were accepted into Dive School. If we graduate we'll be military qualified divers. It's a hard military school to get into." Amber explains.

"Alice, do you still have a hard time seeing me?" Amber asks.

"You're still usually fuzzy, why?" Alice asks confused by this turn of topic.

"Well dive school is one of the hardest military schools to graduate from and it had a high attrition rate. It would be a load off if I knew if I would graduate." Amber shyly says.

"Mike and I are already pumping Josh and Walter for information. They both graduated dive school a year or so ago. They're going to be helping us get ready so we're prepared." Amber informs us.

I'm still unsure of what exactly entails dive school, but I do know that my mate getting accepted is a big deal so I congratulate her the best way that I know how. Well as best as I can under our current non relationship status. I would have rather given Amber a passionate kiss, but I settle for giving her a lingering kiss on her cheek. My inner vampire purrs at seeing my mate blush under my ministrations. I love being able to see the visible signs that my love is attracted to me. It gives me hope that we will keep moving forward until we are finally together. I have to keep reminding myself of what Alice had told me about rushing Amber. If I kept trying to push things along instead of letting them happen organically I would only end up pushing my mate away.

Even though it's frustrating I know without a doubt that I would never jeopardize the chance of being with my true mate. I would wait a million years if it meant that I would have my mate for the rest of time. I'm comforted by the fact that even if I'm not with Amber in the way that I long for, that at least she is apart of my life.

I tune back into the conversation just in time to hear Amber say something that I never thought about.

"Yeah, Panama City for approximately 12 weeks isn't such a terrible assignment." Amber jokingly says.

I realize with a sinking heart that this will be another 3 months away from my mate. I know that in the greater scheme of things another three months isn't very consequential and I would never stand in the way of my mate and her calling to service, but that doesn't mean that I have to be happy about it.

I hug Amber's arm a little tighter to myself in an effort to keep her as close to me as I can while she's still here physically.

-Time Skip -

Amber's POV

I can't believe that I finally graduated Dive School. Mike and I share a smile as we wait for our turn to be presented with our certificates and our bubble (which is just a nickname for the dive qualified badge).

As I look into the audience I find my grandparents first and I can tell that they are beyond proud of me especially my grandpa. I know that he is proud of me, but I always wondered if he would have been happier if I decided to join the Navy instead of the Air Force. That train of thoughts leads me back to a conversation that we shared about getting me back on track with school a few months after I had stumbled upon their ranch all those years ago.

I remember how thrilled they both were of my choice to serve my country and to not only continue my family's legacy but to continue theirs as well.

Being a Naval Aviator my grandpa Roar understood the importance of SERE and I knew that he was immeasurably proud of me making a difference with my life.

I spotted the Cullen family taking up the last few rows. I was surprised and delighted that the whole family decided to come and celebrate Mike and my graduation.

It melts my heart at the soft almost loving look that Rosalie gives me.

I wish that Mike's family would have been in the audience, but when it comes to things related with his job and the military his family tends to stay far away from it.

It's not that they don't love and support him, but they don't understand his choices.

They would of rather had him serve a few years and 'get it out of his system' as they say and then get a 'regular' job.

Like me though he's what you would call 'a lifer', someone who is going to be in for at least 20 years and retire out.

I'm broken out of my thoughts when it's my turn to get my certificate and my diver badge.

Everything seems to become a blur until I have my Grandparents in front of me smothering me with hugs and my Grandma Mags smoothing out my uniform.

My Grandpa grabs my attention by putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a small shake. "I know that you never wanted to get your own military ring, but I always hoped that you would accept my Naval Ring when the time came for me to pass it down to you." My breath seemed to be stolen out of my lungs as I watched my Grandfather slide his ring off of his finger and hold it out in between the two of us. "You are my Granddaughter, my blood, and my family. I want you to have this as you continue to bring honor to our family. I figured that you graduating from a Navy School was the perfect time to pass it down to you. Thankfully we're the same ring size so I didn't have to get it resized. Seems like it was always destined to be yours."

I held back the tears in my eyes as I reverently took the ring and slid it onto my finger and made a slightly shaking fist as I tried to hold onto my emotions.

We both gave each other a ferocious hug as we held onto each other expressing all of the love and pride that we both felt in that moment.

We broke apart at the sound of a tearful sniffling. As we both turned we saw my Grandma with tears sliding down her face at our display. We opened our arms and we all continued to hug each other as a family.

We broke out of our little family bubble when Mike jumped onto my back demanding to be apart of the family hug.

All four of us laughed and hugged some more.

I saw the Cullen family approach from where Mike had come from, but at a slower pace.

After lots of pictures and more congratulations we had decided that we would all have a late lunch all together to celebrate.

-Time Skip-

Amber's POV

After lunch it was early evening and the adults decided to go have a drink at the Officer's Club which left all of us 'kids' to ourselves.

It was decided that we would all go to the carnival that was going on downtown.

So we all went back to our hotel rooms to change.

Mike and I were going to be crashing in my grandparent's suite tonight and leaving the next day to start our leave to go home and visit our families.

When I said goodbye to my grandparents who would be headed to the Officer's Club, my grandma whispered in my ear that I should lock down the Rosalie thing.

At my astonished look and before I could try and explain that Rose and I were just friends my grandma Mags just patted my cheek and said that she wasn't blind and then got into the car and shut the door.

I was left stunned and Mike didn't help by slapping my on the back and saying "See everyone knows that you two will get together, so hurry up and make a move."

That's how the Cullen 'kids' found us. Me chasing Mike around the front of the hotel and both of us yelling at each other like the idiots that were truly are.

After our brief scuffle we were all on our way to the carnival.

-Time Skip-

Rosalie's POV

Today has been an amazing day. We all seemed to effortlessly and naturally break up into pairs as we explored the carnival all together as a group. Thankfully Mike and Emmett seemed to be on the same page about wanting Amber and I to be paired off since they made sure to stick with each other.

I can't help but laugh at my mate and her brother's latest antics.

Right now they are at the game where you throw a ball at a stack of cans to try and win a prize by knocking them all over.

They would high five and do a spin and funny dance combo then throw their ball at their respective targets. You would think that they would miss, because they were too busy being silly but they were surprisingly accurate.

Emmett seemed put off the sillier that they got. When I gave him a puzzled look his only response was a pout as he said "She's suppose to be my best friend".

We all couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's logic.

Amber and Mike had both won prizes and I swooned quite a bit when Amber presented me with a stuffed wolf. I noticed that Emmett was hugging a stuffed bear, which means that Mike gave away his prize as well.

Alice and Bella both aww-ed at Amber's cute gesture. They both latched onto one of Amber's arms and dragged her around to the other games so that she could win them a stuffed animal as well.

In the end Alice ended up with a stuffed Tinkerbell doll, which I'm surprised that Amber got away with calling her tink or a fairy, but if anyone was going to be able to get away with it it would be Amber.

Bella walked away with a stuffed Mater from the movie Cars, which reminded me of Bella's beloved monster of a truck.

As we started to get into the line for the farris wheel and I started to daydream about all the different scenarios that my mate and I could find ourselves in. Of course my love being the ever chivalrous one would give me her jacket, she might even put her arm around me to keep me warm. We also might exchange soft loving words or even share a kiss or two under the twinkling lights of the city.

Alice nudges me out of my fantasies in time for me to hear Amber say "I'm going to go walk around while y'all are riding the farris wheel".

I'm confused and my heart is dashed that my fantasies even if they are far fetch won't be able to come true.

"You're still freaked out over heights? Aren't you supposed to be Airborne?" Mike teases.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like heights". Amber defends herself.

"Call me when y'all get done. Have fun and be safe." Amber says as she starts to walk away from us.

I seize the opportunity to spend some alone time with my mate so I hurried after her leaving everyone with knowing looks exchanged with each other.

I'm rewarded with a smile and an offered arm when I catch up with Amber.

I did end up wearing my mate's jacket as we walked around and enjoyed the quality time together. We walked around for awhile until we heard someone shouting Amber's name.

I was introduced to a man named Keith, who was a fellow Airman (a member of the Air force) and his fiance named Megan. We made idol chit chat for a few minutes as Keith and Amber caught up.

After we said goodbye to Keith and Megan we ran into 3 more military members that Amber knew. After we were alone again I couldn't help but tease Amber a bit.

"So how many people do you actually know?"

Amber smiles, chuckles, and says "A lot apparently".

"You do seem to be close with pretty much everyone." I say offhandedly.

"I know a lot of people, and I consider most of them to be family, but they're still not family family...if that makes sense?" Amber struggles to voice her thought process.

Amber continues her train of thoughts by adding "I guess it's just hard for me, because I lost my whole family at such a young age and then I was alone for so long. I feel close and connected to people, but I never truly feel like I belong. Besides my grandparents, Mike, and Clay that is. Clay use to say that he always thought I was searching. Searching for meaning, searching for a place in the world, searching to make a difference, but most of all searching for the family that I lost. And he was right, on all accounts. Especially about searching for a family and a place to belong. It's not to say that I don't love my friends or think of them as my extended family, it just never felt like that's where I truly belonged. Where I was meant to be." Amber stopped talking as we continued to make our way around the carnival grounds.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so heavy with our conversation." Amber apologizes.

I pulled on her arm to stop her and turn her so that we're facing each other. I place my other hand on her upper chest near her clavicle as I spoke with conviction "I told you that you never have to hide from me. I want to know every part of you."

We get lost in each other's eyes and I finally think this is it. We are finally going to kiss.

That is until Amber picks me up around the waist and we are spinning off onto the side of the walk way. That's when I see a group of about 15 or so rowdy teenagers running down the walkway and they would have run us over in their haste to get to their fun.

I also realize that my arms are on Amber's broad shoulders and her hands are on my waist and we are still very close together.

We both freeze for a few seconds and then begin to lean back into each other's space until our lips finally meet is an earth shattering kiss that's so perfect I could almost die.


	19. Chapter 19 – Kisses And Misconceptions

Chapter 19 – Kisses And Misconceptions

Rosalie's POV

We continue to kiss for minutes or years I wouldn't be able to know for sure until a loud shrilling buzzer goes off next to us from the closest carnival game. As we break apart and take a small step away from each other we can hear our friends making their way towards us. I realized that with my family's vampire abilities they all witnessed our incredible kiss.

I reluctantly get pulled by Alice and Bella who each grab an arm for some girl talk. As we make our way out in front of our group.

Thankfully the boys who are trailing behind us don't bring up the kiss to Amber, because they don't want to ruin any progress that I have finally made with my mate.

But I am not as lucky as both Alice and Bella all but demand a play by play of what had happened and they want to know every detail as they quickly fire off question after question at vampire speed.

I quickly shut them down by sternly saying slowly and seriously "No, I won't talk about it. I don't know, it kind of just happened alright? Now leave it be!"

I just wanted them to leave me alone and to be able to hold onto the memory and relive the moment while I could still feel the tingles left over on my lips.

Amber's POV

My heart shattered at hearing Rosalie announce to her sister's that the kiss that we just shared meant nothing. It was just a spur of the moment thing that happened in the heat of the moment, but I didn't think that she would regret it.

I knew that there was never a chance in hell that someone so perfect could ever want someone as damaged as me.

This is one of those situations where you have to swallow your feelings and bury them and press on, so that's what I did.

I have never been more thankful for divine intervention which came in the form of my grandfather calling and asking Mike and I to return to the room to have some bonding time, in the form of a shared whiskey bottle as we toast to our victory over becoming one with the sea. Grandpa Roar wants to be able to celebrate before we have to leave our separate ways on our flights tomorrow afternoon.

I wholeheartedly jump at my opportunity to leave before I make anymore of a fool of myself. Of course I will have to confront the situation with Rosalie tomorrow mid morning during a late breakfast with everyone, but I'll deal with things as they come.

Rosalie's POV

I have been walking on cloud nine and have held on to the sense of euphoria since sharing such a passionate kiss with my mate.

I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to bring by coffee and some muffins for my love to snack on, knowing that she'll be hungry when she wakes up. I also secretly just want to see my mate and what better way than to not only provide for her but for her whole family as well.

I can barely restrain my enthusiasm as I knock on their hotel room door.

I almost laugh at the sight of Mike half awake shielding his eye from the early morning sun as he's most likely nursing a hangover.

He lights up at the sight of coffee as he hastily grabs the one that I hand him. He invites me into the room, but I'm immediately on edge when I can't hear my mate or her grandparent's heartbeats anywhere in the suite.

Mike invited me to sit down as he tries to make small talk with me, sadly I was in no mood for pleasantries, not when I had no idea where my love was.

"Amber, Grandma Mags and Grandpa Roar got a call that their military hop came in early so they had to pack up and hurry to catch it otherwise they would be stuck here till who knows when waiting for another plane to be headed to Texas."

The only thing that I'm able to say is a soft and wounded "She left?"

Mike nodded his head and said will an unimpressed and disappointed look on his face "Amber said that she needed to clear her head last night, because apparently the kiss wasn't worth mentioning?"

At my utter confusion that had to have been obviously showing on my face he elaborated "Amber heard what you told your sister's...about the kiss. And here I was fighting for her to finally make a move." He adds as he shakes his head with a crestfallen look on his face.

"...No. I just didn't want my sisters hounding me about every detail. I just wanted to keep it to myself for awhile longer and savor it before I had to dissect it all to them...Amber doesn't think? No!?" I nearly shout at the end of my ramble and stood up as I realize that Amber mistook what I said to mean that I regretted what had happened. How could I regret something so earth shattering? I have to find her and make this right before I loose her.

"I need to go and make this right!" I say with such conviction and determination that makes Mike smile.

"Well what are you waiting for? Give her a call. Don't bother waiting around for that breakfast, go get your girl. Oh and thanks for the coffee doll." That's the last thing that I hear before I'm hastily making my way out of the hotel suite already pulling out my cell phone to call Amber.

I have tried calling over and over but I realized that Amber has her phone off, because she's flying.

With a defeated sigh I put my phone away and run back to my family's hotel room.

I am beyond depressed.

Grandma Mags POV

I can't help but smile as I watch Amber sleeping. When she's asleep I don't see any stress or any 0f the pain that she carries with her daily. She looks calm and relaxed. It's one of the only times that I'm able to enjoy her at her purest form of tranquility.

I knew a long time ago that peace isn't something that I would ever be able to give her. Amber has seen and experienced too much of the darkness in this world to ever truly be at peace, but that hasn't dimmed her light at all. If anything her light burns brighter because of that darkness.

I know that it's time for me to head to bed myself as I realize that even my thoughts are rambling, but I couldn't help but come out here to Amber's outdoor living quarters and check up on my baby and to make sure that she was alright.

I'm flooded with more thoughts as I make my way back to the main house.

One person in particular...Rosalie.

I wasn't blind to the fact that my grandbaby was head over heels in love with the girl and anyone could see the way that Rosalie looks at her in return. Well everyone but Amber that is. I love my darling Amber, but she's very oblivious about what's right in front of her. much like her grandfather.

The way the poor girl was literally eye fucking Amber in full uniform alone spoke volumes.

I had to say though that it was our lunch outing that proved to me that this was more than just a physical attraction.

The way that they sat close together and sharing in a whispering conversation amongst themselves. Or the fact that Rosalie took her mushrooms off her plate and forked them onto Amber's plate silently without being prompted or the fact that Amber automatically cut her cinnamon roll in half and gave Rosalie half showed me an intimacy so deep between the two of them that I doubt they even realized was there.

All I knew is that whatever happens between the two of them the outcome would be beyond special.

I could only hope that I could help steer Amber in the right direction.

Amber's POV

I tried to keep extra busy so that my brain wouldn't bring up the kiss or Rosalie in general, but I was having little success.

How could I forget something so life altering? I know that sounds like a load of bull, but that's the only way that I could describe it. My lips still tingled when I thought about it.

My whole world seemed to revolve around Rosalie and it had been for a long time now.

Damn it! Stop thinking! I pound nails into the roof shingle harder trying to dispel my thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand.

I have been running my self ragged the last days few days. I've checked and patched fence holes. I redid the tiles in the kitchen and the bathrooms at the main house. I also fixed some loose floor boards in the living room and right now I'm almost done re-roofing the boathouse's roof.

I can hear footsteps over the music that have playing in the background.

I know it's my Grandma coming to check on me for the millionth time.

I know that she and grandpa roar are worried about my work crazed frenzy, but I can't help but use manual labor to numb myself with.

After my grandma kept hinting around to Rose and I becoming a thing, I had to break it to them that that fantasy is nothing but a pipedream.

Though, my grandma kept a twinkle in her eyes as she simply hummed as she walked away from me.

I know that they know they're worried about me, but I won't settle for just anyone. I want my forever. The same one that my parents had and the very same one that I see when I look at my grandparents together.

They are so in love that you can almost actually see their soul bond.

In a way I guess you could. It's in every kiss, every time their eyes would seek the other one out. With every lingering touch even if it's just soft caress of the tips of fingers on each others skin as they walk past each other.

They are connected on such an intimate level that I can't help but want that and I won't settle for anything less.

I can see movement out of the corner of my eye as I continue to work.

"I'm almost done grams. I know you want me to take a break, but I want to start on the chopping down that fallen oak tree first. I wouldn't say no to some more lemonade though." I give her a cheeky grin as I look up.

I almost slide off the roof as I catch the golden eyes of none other than Rosalie Hale.


	20. Chapter 20 – Surprised By A Golden Eyed

Chapter 20 – Surprised By A Golden Eyed Goddess

Amber's POV

My heart leaps into my throat, stalls and speeds up like a Ferrari down the autobahn all at the same time at the sight of Rosalie.

I gulp when I she how much skin she is actually showing.

She's wearing a snug white shirt without any sleeves and a pair of sinfully short pair of jean shorts.

I could definitely use the glass of cold lemonade that she has dangling from her fingertips.

My mouth is dry and open as I can't seem to get my eyes to stop caressing the skin that she has displayed.

I lost my balance and I start to slide off the roof, but I'm able to catch myself before I'm actually able to go anywhere.

I quickly make my way down to her and thankfully she hands me the cool glass of lemonade when I get within reach of her.

I slowly drink it all down as a way to give myself time to get my wits back.

I'm thrown by her casualness about being here, standing in front of me. Acting as if everything is the same since the kiss we shared.

"You definitely seemed to have earned a break. You grandmother showed me the tile that you did in the kitchen as well as some of your other projects. You have truly gifted hands." Rosalie says in such a flirty way as she trails her fingertips down my shoulder and to my left hand as she cradles and caresses it with her hands as she idly plays with my Naval Ring and fingers.

Wait is she flirting with me?! What the hell is going on?!

I'm so confused and I do the only thing I'm able to actually do at the moment and just start nervously talking.

"Oh you liked the kitchen tile? I had a really hard time trying to match the title with the colors that Grandma Mags wanted. I even contemplated re-painting the whole kitchen, but I knew that she would never go for that, so I had to keep looking. Thankfully I found that tile in a catalogue that I had foundghphf..." I'm cut off but the softest most electrifying kiss.

I melted into Rose and my hands automatically found her hips as I wrap her in my arms as I pull her impossibly closer.

I gain my senses as I pull my head back enough to look at her face.

"I don't want this to be another regret." I honestly say.

She simply says "Idiot" as she grabs my shirt in her fists as she pulls me back into a bruising kiss.

We break apart panting when we both need air, though I seem to be needing the oxygen a lot more that her.

She pants out with a smile "But you're my idiot, so it's ok."

I can't help but smirk as I reply.

"Well I have to say I'm loving your new way of shutting me up."

"I don't regret the kiss at the carnival, I doubt I could regret anything when it comes to you. I just wanted my sisters to stop asking questions. They wouldn't leave me alone and I wasn't ready to share something so special with anyone yet. I wanted to savor it for awhile longer." She softly explains while her fingertips gently stroke my jaw.

I close my eyes as I relish in the physical intimacy that she's giving me as I absorbed her words.

I open my eyes when everything came crashing through to my brain.

"So you like me?" I worriedly ask.

"I'd say it was a lot more than like there Mrs. Becole." She says with a smile.

I'm pretty sure that you could light up all of New York City with the bright smile that is adoring my face.

I clear my throat as I optimistically ask. "Would you please do me the honor of accompanying me on a date?" I hopefully ask.

Rose puts her hand on my cheek as she lovingly says.

"I would love nothing more darling."

-Time Skip-

Rosalie's POV

After some more kissing Amber finishes up the last few details with the boat house roof. After she's done we walk slowly walk hand in hand back to the main house.

For once I don't have to rely on my fantasies in my head about my mate and I finally being together. We have finally crossed that bridge and I couldn't be more euphoric.

The ten or so minute walk took nearly half an hour, because we couldn't seem to keep out hands to ourselves. I for one was loving this new development to our relationship.

I could now pull Amber into a kiss any time I felt compelled, which turns out to be every 8 steps or so.

I could also freely caress and touch Amber without fear that she would reject me.

Amber was being more chivalrous and tame with her touching and kissing. I recognized that it would take awhile for my mate to feel comfortable to push any physical boundaries out of respect to me. A quality that had me swooning and frustrated in equal measures.

So I took it upon myself to initiate more of the heated kissing and touching.

I knew that she was enjoying herself and would always follow my lead about what I wanted and what I was comfortable with.

By the time that we made it back to the main house we were met with knowing smiles and rounds of clapping and congratulations.

Amber ever the one to become embarrassed with becoming the center of attention shrugged off the cheering.

When Grandma Mags and Esme asked us what we wanted for lunch, Amber announced that we would be having a private picnic.

Alice of course squealed and clapped her hands as she rambled on about how that that was a perfect first date.

"Oh, it's not a date." Amber said seriously.

After that announcement everyone was left speechless and I was left confused and a little heartbroken.

Amber turned to me when my hand went slack in hers as I tried to pull it away from hers.

"Don't misunderstand me. We'll be going on a proper date, preferably one that I can have time to plan out and have time to make it special. Most likely once we get back to Washington, but for right now I just want to have a picnic with my girl." Amber explains.

I know I'm not the only one to melt at Amber's words. Amber seems to have a way with words that can make a woman melt.

Esme and Grandma Mags quickly made up a basket full of food and drinks for out impromptu picnic.

"I want you two to take your time. You need and deserve a break after wearing yourself out with all of your projects. You both have fun, we won't wait on dinner up for you. But I'll make sure to leave out some food for you both if you aren't back by then." Grandma Mags tells Amber as she kisses her cheek.

She whispers "Please take care of her and have a wonderful time." Into my ear as she kisses my cheek as well.

After more teasing and cheeky comments made mostly by my brothers and sisters we were on our way.

I was a little confused when Amber led me back to the boat house.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to show you the lake. There's a wonderful spot a few miles away that would be perfect for our picnic. It would be faster to take one of the boats. If that's alright with you?" Amber nervously asks.

I can't help but smile at her adorableness.

I simply smile and say "Lead the way, honey"

Amber sports the biggest smile as she loads the picnic basket and her backpack into the small canoe.

"I know that it would be more 'romantic' for me to manually row us there, but honestly I am pretty exhausted, so if it's alright with you, I'll be using the motor." My love tries to explain.

I slowly make my way to my mate as I give her a soft kiss, then another. "You don't have to apologize for being tired. Your grandparents explained how you have been working through our misunderstanding by physically working yourself into exhaustion. Which I hope will cease now that we have resolved things." I say as I give her one last kiss as she helps me into the boat.

My love was right, that the lake was beautiful. The quiet tranquility added a romantic element that made this the perfect first "non date".

After we ate nearly everything in the basket and by us I mean my mate. From what I learned about her crazed pace of fixing things, she definitely needed the extra energy.

She also earned the rest that proceeded our lunch. Which consists of us laying down on the soft blanket with my head on Amber's chest.

Knowing that my mate is satisfied, safe, and resting comfortable made my inner beast preen with satisfaction.

As my love is lulled into a much needed nap, I can feel myself start to drift off into a tranquil restful state that is the closest thing that a vampire can achieve as I listen to the sound of my mate's strong heartbeat as I daydream about what our wonderful future will hold.


	21. Chapter 21 – Picnic Dreams

Chapter 21 – Picnic Dreams

Rosalie's POV

I'm roused out of my sleep like state by Amber's accelerated heart rate signaling her waking up from her nap.

She's adorable as she stretches her toes and neck as she tries to gain her bearings.

I fall a little more in love with her when she gives me the most lovingly soft smile when I move my head so that it's still resting on her chest but so that I'm able to look at her face.

"It wasn't all a dream?" Amber asks with wonder in her voice.

I couldn't help but pull her in for a soft lingering kiss. I feel a jolt that shoots strait through to my core as I feel the softest flick of Amber's tongue on my bottom lip before she pulls away and lays her head back on the ground as she gives another yawn.

By the time we load up the boat which really consists of Amber doing most of the work as she steals soft kisses from me every few minutes.

I couldn't believe my love and I are finally together.

We were on our way back to the house when Amber asked, "So not that I'm not happy to see all of you, but why exactly are y'all here?"

"Well when your grandparents and my parents went out to the Officer's Club they invited us out here for a mini vacation. I'm just glad that they did, because then I was able to clear up our little misunderstanding sooner." I say with a loving smile aimed at her.

"Well I truly am thankful for my grandparent's foresight. That or their meddling, either way I'm loving the results." Amber says with a smirk.

What I'm about to say is cut off my the small motor engine on the boat give off a grinding gear noise as it sputters and comes to a hold as it gives off a small explosion sound that definitely means that the engine is dead and not coming back to life any time soon.

Amber hangs her head as she hits the engine with her fists.

"Ugh, I thought that I had it fixed. Now we're stranded. Could you take a look and see if you could jerry-rig something, even though I know it's useless it's worth a shot." Amber asks.

After we both established that the engine truly is completely broken I'm a little shocked to see Amber starting to take off her socks and boots.

She starts to unbutton her collared shirt as she continues to explain "I took the paddles out of the boat so that it would give us more room in the boat to be more comfortable. In hindsight that was a stupid plan. So I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way." Amber says as she stands up and ties the rope to the boat and jumps into the water.

I lean over the boat as I'm startled and shocked by Amber's quick departure from the boat.

"What are you doing!?" I yell at Amber's odd behavior when her head breaks the water after diving in.

"The engine is busted and we don't have any paddles, so I'm going to have to tug the boat back. That's why I tied the boat to the rope. I made a loop with the other end and then I'm going to put the loop around my torso and swim us back." Amber offhandedly says.

"We have to be 2 miles away from the boat house!" I start to say with worry in my voice. I was suppose to be getting my mate to rest and relax and this was by no means helping.

"3 and a half actually." Amber says casually as she starts to swim us back at a leisurely pace.

I can't help but feel guilty over the fact that Amber thinks that she has to swim and tow us back to the boat house. She is suppose to be relaxing and I know that she will be back to being exhausted when we get there, when in reality I would be able to do it in a few minutes.

A little under 2 hours later we make it back to the boar house and I still felt terrible when I had to wait and watch as my mate painstakingly swam us back to shore.

It did make me fall a little more in love with my mate. To know that she was already tired, but still would swim us back so that I wouldn't have to. I love and admire Amber's work ethic and her drive to take care of the people that she holds dear.

We thankfully made it back in time for dinner, which the sounds coming from Amber's stomach let everyone know that she was most grateful for.

My mate and I took the last two free seats at the table, that just so happened to be seated next to each other.

I can't help but smile when I feel an electric buzzing coming from my leg. I look over at Amber who gives me a smile as she gives my leg a soft squeeze before she lets go and starts piling food onto her plate.

I can't help but give a soft smile as I look bashfully down at my lap and I know that if I could still blush I would be red as a tomato.

I can hear my siblings snicker at my shy behavior. I can't help that my mate can leave me so disorientated.

Amber's POV

After that long swim I am beyond famished.

The giddy feeling that I've had since Rosalie had given me that first earth shattering kiss is beyond amazing. I feel energized in a way that I doubt a case of energy drinks could even give me.

I can't keep the smile off my face as I look around the table as I feel a sense of home that I haven't felt in a very long time.

I share a private look with Jasper and I know that he is basking in the happiness around the room as well.

After dinner the boys and I take to the back yard where we have our putting and chipping green. After a few minutes we're joined by grandpa roar and Carlisle and I can't help but smirk as I notice the box under my grandpa's arm.

I happily take one of the cigars out of the box as I take a deep breath of the fine Cuban aroma.

I start to light my cigar as everyone else grabs their own.

We spend the next half an hour laughing and golfing as we enjoy our cigars and each other's company.

That is until the women in our lives made their way to us from the back porch lounge area that over looked the back yard.

I almost choke on the inhaled smoke that I just pulled into my lungs as I watched Rosalie saunter up to me in the most erotic of ways then throw her arms around my shoulder and neck as she all but molds herself to my right side.

She whispers into my ear "I didn't know that you smoked."

I turn my head to blow out the roll of smoke away from her then I say "I do on occasion. Tonight seemed like a reason to celebrate." I lean in for a small kiss, just because I could.

Rosalie gives a soft hum as she answers "Well as much as I wish you didn't, for your health, I can't say that you don't look positively sexy." I can't help but shiver as I hear her purr into my ear, but I make a startled yelp when I feel her give my ear a sharp nibble with her teeth.

Sadly everyone calls it a night not long after. I offer to walk Rosalie to the small guest house that we have a little ways down from the main house.

Thankfully she readily agrees, because I don't want to part from her just yet.

I was a little confused when she stops by a tree that is about 50 feet away from the guest house.

I understood when she pulls me in for a heated kiss.

I'm not sure how it happened, but I'm broken out of my lust filled haze when I feel the bark of the tree dig into my arm that I had wrapped around Rosalie. Apparently I had back us into the tree and I had her pinned to the trunk with my body. Thankfully Rose didn't seem to mind if the serene look on her face was anything to go by.

I couldn't help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction at the sight of this goddess unraveling before my eyes as she seemed to be coming undone under my administrations.

As I was about to go in for another kiss I'm stopped by a sudden deep yawn that I couldn't help but release.

After some coercion Rose convinces me to go to bed with a kiss and a promise to see me in the morning.

Rosalie's POV

I feel so happy and giddy. I can not believe that my love and I have finally gotten past all of the dancing around each other.

After the stress of the misunderstanding I took the opportunity to hunt after I bid my love goodnight. I knew that the rest of my family would take advantage of the lush forest available to us as well.

After draining a number of wildlife I had made it back around 7am thinking that I had plenty of time to wash up and start on breakfast. Knowing that my mate had been over working herself I figured that she would still be asleep, but it surprised me to see her awake and chopping down the old oak tree that she had talked about wanting to discard of yesterday.

My over protective side was becoming angry at seeing my mate doing more work when I knew that she should be resting.

I was able to stop myself from marching myself straight up to my mate and causing an unneeded fight between my love and I.

I will have to use a more persuasive approach, one that I hoped would include a lot more kissing.


End file.
